Harry Steel: The Beginning
by Harry Steel
Summary: A letter from the bank has the power to change lives, end dark lords, slap down corrupt governments, & make Harry Potter an independent powerful man. Super Powered Muggle tech and gun carrying badassHarry. This is the first in a series with muti-crossovers to come in later stories. Time skipped universe post book five. more information inside. T for langue and violence.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a full reworking of my first posted story, Fighting Back the Muggle Way. Fans of that story will see some themes, ideas, and even lifted paragraphs from that story in this one. But as a whole it's a totally different story. After that plot hole filled story I went back to the Outline stage and started over. I wrote six chapters, over 80k words, and I hated it. So I scrapped it and went back to the outline stage again.

This time I started with two bullet points. One was "Harry Potter gets out of school his fifth year and tries to get his shit together". The last bullet point was "Harry Steel, having won the war, decides to start Steel Security and Insurance in New York full time with the ICW's backing and support." Then I filled in all the bullet points I needed to get there and nothing more. I had to start with a tougher Harry. Someone who was already getting his shit together before things get even more complicated. I had to make Tonks his adopted big sister before the story really gets going.

I also had streamline the story where I could. I bounce back and forth between good guys and bad guys so you get both sides. I cut out a lot of the talking bit and just filled in what needed to be said to keep the story going. Also the story keeps going when we're not watching. That means plot happens off screen and the characters will bring it up as they go. Also people had to die. Unlike my first attempt there is going to be a lot of character death in this story. The UK magical world is about to get a lot smaller. I try not to kill off too many good guys unless it's necessary for the plot.

If you're a fan of FBtMW and you end up not liking this story you can always go back and reread that one. I am leaving it up and have zero plans to take it down. I'm not ashamed of it. For a first time story I got pretty far before it failed. There are ideas and lines of dialogue I love in that story. Some of which I took for this story.

If you have any questions feel free to leave them in the reviews or PM me. I will try to answer them as best I can.

VERY IMPORTANT TIME SHIFT INFORMATION: This story takes place in a shifted up timeline. It's the same universe, everything up to book five took place the same way, but everything takes place 20 year later then they did in the books. That means Harry was born in 2000. He got his scar in 2001. He started Hogwarts in 2011. He ended his fifth year in 2016 (something I got wrong in FBtMW). His parents were 90's kids not 70's kids. Dates and times matter in this story. Each time I move to a new scene the date and the time, if it matters, will be marked to show the passage of time.

June 3, 2016 - June 20, 2016

Harry Potter was having a better summer than he expected after the year he had at school. It didn't start out that great. He came home from his fifth year at Hogwarts down a godfather, and knowing he was marked for death thanks to his bat brained divination teacher. But after the first few days things got unexpectedly better. Starting when he got to his aunt's house. Surprisingly, the Order's warnings paid off. The added threat that there was a fully trained wizard within yelling distance killed the last little bit of balls his uncle had. He was left alone for the most part. He was still required to do all of the chores around the house but he was being fed more.

The first two nights back home he had terrible nightmares. He relieved that night in the ministry over and over again. He saw his godfather fall through the vale more times then he could count. It was like he was locked in a loop of pain and guilt. But on the third night something inside of him snapped. He watched his godfather fall through the veil for what felt like the millionth time and then his brain just stopped the memory from playing again and his common sense kicked in. It was not his fault.

It was Dumbledore's fault for not paying attention to him and leaving him on his own to begin with. It was Snape's fault for not teaching him to close off his mind. If anything he made it worse. It was also Snape's fault for not helping them when they came to him that afternoon. They tried to go to an adult and what did they get? Nothing! No it was left to a group of school children to go stop the death eaters.

It was also not his fault his godfather died, it was Sirius's own damn fault! Taunting that crazy bitch like that in a fight. What was he thinking? He was out of practice, out matched, and instead of keeping his head down and fighting for his life he was taunting her. He died because he was cocky. Too cocky in a fight to the death. This was not the school yard. It was life and death, and Sirius fucked up. Sirius died because he was barely an adult when he got out of school and went to Azkaban and when he got out of prison he was still an immature 20 year old. As harsh as it was to say, his godfather was dead because he couldn't grow the fuck up.

If anything was Harry's fault it was that his friends got hurt. That was on him. It was on his head that he knowingly took a group of school children into a fight with Death Eaters. But they all volunteered. They knew they were walking into a fight with adult dark wizards. And if he was honest with himself he was proud of his friends more then he felt guilty for bringing them along. A bunch of school kids, taught by him and Hermione, outmatched Tom's best fighters. His inner circle Death Eaters. And they had surprise on their side against school children.

It was that thought that made Harry smirk. If that was the best he had then the dark lord was fucked. With a bit more training his friends could handle the lot of them. The key was not stunning them. Every time they stunned a Death Eater their dark friends got them back up and they went right back into the fight. He needed something better. Something more permanent. Something easy to cast. Something that took almost no power to cast, but took a Death eater out of the fight, hopefully permanently.

It's wasn't a game anymore. It was a war, and in war, you kill or you get killed. And he was tired of seeing his friends and family members getting hurt and killed. And for what? They arrested those death eaters and a week from now they would be right back out on the street raping and killing again. The Death Eaters were a pack of wild dogs. Created by a system that allowed Purebloods to do as they wished with zero repercussions. Well the next time he faced off with a pack of Death Eaters there were going to be repercussions for those masked fucks. He was done playing around. If he was going to be forced to fight this war, then he was going to fight it, and fight it to the death.

Harry sat up in bed and flipped on his small desk light. He opened his school trunk and dug out his school books. He started with first year charms book and wrote down ever simple spell he could use in a fight. By morning he had a good list of easy to cast spells that could maim or better yet kill someone. The idea being you couldn't just undo the damage done to a downed Death Eater.

Spells like the cutting curse, the blasting hex, and the bone breaking hex aimed at the right part of a death eater's body was just as effective as the killing curse and when he was brought before the wizengamot for murder, because let's face it he was going to be arrested the second he killed a few of these shit heads, he could tell the truth. He was defending himself with school yard hexes. Even under truth potion he could list off the spells and none of them were more advanced than fifth year.

But more than that he knew the key to winning was not getting hit. To do that he needed to be fitter than he was. From that day on he started a strict regimen of stretching to get limber and push ups, sit ups, and squats for strength in the morning. Using his cousins computer he looked up a bunch of crossfit workouts that he could do in the backyard. When he was finish with his chores outside he would head into the basement where Dudley's boxing equipment sat collecting dust. He followed the instruction on YouTube and spent an hour every day doing curls, bench presses, deadlifts, and squat lifts. He finished his weight session with pull up until his arms felt like they were going to fall off. At night, right before bed he practiced the wand movements for each spell with a twig he found or he practiced dodging and rolls in the backyard. Every night he fell into bed feeling like he was going to die and the next morning he woke up feeling 200% better than the day before.

Because of his magic, improved diet, and workout routine he made huge leaps and bounds in a short time. In a week he gained ten pounds of muscle and two inches of height putting him at 5'7" and 125lbs. It was a big improvement from what he looked and felt like before he started. He also felt more alert and ready for a fight. He carried his wand rubber banded to his left bicep under his t-shirt sleeve and he practiced drawing it a few dozen times a day. By the end of his second week he was up to 5'8" and 130lbs. He also added running to his daily workouts.

Every morning he would come out of the house at sunrise. He would have a small chat with the guard out front, and depending on the guard he would run up and down the block or if the guard was Tonks they would both run to the park and use the running track. On those days they would stop off at the convenience store in town and pick up a few dozen protein bars, beef jerky, and protein shakes to hold him over until her turn in the rotation came back around every three days. On those runs and shopping trips he took time to talk to Tonks. He found himself looking forward to these trips.

Tonks was becoming the big sister he didn't know he needed. They talked about everything from spells, and his idea for protecting himself in the next fight, to life and hobbies or lack of hobbies in Harry's case, and a better name for Tonks then Tonks which felt oddly too formal. They ended up settling on Dora. Harry gave her his vault key and a letter for the goblins and she took out enough gold and pound notes to keep him in protein shakes and tracksuits which were all he wore now until the end of the summer.

Tuesday June 21, 2016

On Tuesday of his third week of summer he came out of the house and Dora ditched her invisibility cloak into her small backpack with a smile. She was dressed in yoga pants, sports bra, track jacket, and running shoes.

"Watcher Dora." Harry said with a smile.

"Watcher Harry. I got you a few more pairs of track pants and some bigger t-shirts. You're pushing the limits of a men's size small at this point kid. I also got you this." She said handing him a silver smart phone in a rubber case attached to an arm band and a set of earbuds.

"Nice." Harry said looking at the smartphone.

"It's a Mage Plus Pro like mine. It's powered by ambient magic so as long as you keep it on you most of the day it should always be charged. I signed you up for a two year contract. It costs only a galleon a month that comes right out of your vault but you have unlimited internet access so you don't have to use your cousins computer as well as unlimited talk and text." Dora said.

"I can't believe something like this exists." Harry said putting the phone in his jacket pocket.

"Over here in the UK it's technically illegal. I had to get that from America where it's 2016 and not 1916. I hate it here. I'm telling you Harry. One day I'm going to pack my shit and move to the states. As the world moves forward at the speed of light the Magical UK moves at the pace of shit rolling down a small hill." She said making them both laugh as they started running.

"Dora, when I'm done fighting this war I'm running as far away from here as I can get." Harry said.

"Really? And what if Hermione gets a job teaching at the castle?" Dora asked.

"What does that matter?" Harry asked trying to play it cool.

"Please Harry, don't lie. You'll hurt yourself tripping over your tongue. You and I both know you love that girl." Dora said easily keeping pace with him.

"Even if I did, and I'm not admitting to anything! Ron would kill me." Harry said.

"Really? Is he dating Hermione?" Dora asked.

"No, but he's had his eye on her since first year." Harry said.

"And he's never asked her out?" Dora asked.

"Nope. In fact he spends most of his time picking fights with her." Harry said.

"Right. Harry, as your self appointed big sister allow me to explain something to you. Hermione is what we like to call a late bloomer in the looks department. She's cute as hell now but in the next few years she is going to go from cute to hot. The second that happens every boy in school is going to be all over her. You have a very small window to work with right now. You need to lock that girl down now. At the moment you're a better catch then she is. In a few years she's going to be one of the hottest girls in school and you're dumb ass is going to be sitting there one day asking how your tomboy of a best friend became a hottie. Trust me Harry, I didn't always have my powers. I was a late bloomer too." Dora said.

"Right. But what about Ron?" Harry asked.

"What about him? He's a moron that will only drag you down in the end. He's going to end up knocking up some poor dumb pureblood or halfblood girl. At that point Molly will make him marry the girl and work for his father at the ministry. He'll end up just like his father. Married to some harpy of a fat woman and having ten kids he can't afford to raise in a house held together with spit and duct tape." Dora said.

"Juses Dora. Tell me how you really feel about the Weasels." Harry said looking shocked.

"Hey don't give me that look. Molly is a living terror. Ask the five adult children that have all run as far away from her as fast as they could. She's so against Pureblood Privilege but she sends her kids to Hogwarts at the pureblood price. She shops in the alley with her house ring to pay half price for everything. And her husband is the head of the department responsible for keeping Muggle tech out of the magical world. I'm telling you Harry, one day your friend is going to turn on you because you can live out in the real world and he can't walk down the street without getting hit by a car. It happens to every muggleborn and muggle raised kid that goes to Hogwarts." She said.

"How can you be so sure?" Harry said.

"It happened to me Harry. I was best friends with Rebecca Greengrass, Daphne's older sister. As we got closer to graduating and she spent a bit of time at my house over the summer and it shocked the hell out of her. She started distancing herself from me after that. When we got back to school for our seventh year she stole my boyfriend and fucked with my entry to the Auror academy. We ended up in an honor duel where I wiped the floor with her. He will turn his back on you Harry. They always do. Once they really get a good look at the real world they freak out and run back to the life they know. It's like the Amish. They let them out to see the world and when they see how big and advanced it is they always go back and they cut ties with you." Dora said sounding sad.

"Yeah but we've been through too much to just turn on each other." Harry said waving her off.

"Has he always had your back?" She asked.

"No. There was a point back a year ago when I was entered into the triwizard and he turned his back on me…" Harry trailed off.

"It's the same with Jobs in the magical world. You think any of your muggle born friends are going to get jobs in the magical UK? Where? Ministry jobs go to Pureblood family members. The stores in the alley and Hogsmeade are fully staffed. Outside those stores there are only a few places left and they have people. The truth is Hogwarts graduates between 40 and 60 students a year. Half of them are Muggleborn. There are only about 20 magical job openings a year in the UK. Half of those kids ain't getting jobs Harry. Can you guess which half is getting fucked?" Dora said.

"My mind is blown right now. Why the fuck don't we know this?" Harry asked.

"Because it's up to magical family members to explain it. Besides, you can't go scaring off the Muggleborns from the school. How are they going to pay three times the tuition and fees so that the Weasleys can send all their kids to school?" Dora said in a sarcastic tone.

"Fuck me the UK magical world is messed up." Harry said.

"No shit. It's why if this war get bad like the last one, I'm out." She said.

"What do you mean if? It's going to get fucking bad Dora. The dark lords back, he has most of his death eaters and the purebloods in charge of the ministry are content to let them kill all the Muggle borns they want." Harry said.

"True. We're just waiting for the shit to hit the fan but as bad as it is, it's not as bad as the first war. There's just not that many wizards alive anymore. Think about it this way, how many orphan school mates do you know?" She asked.

"A lot. Including me there are about twenty I can name just in Gryffindor." Harry said.

"Right, well back during the last war every one of those orphans had two parents that fought and died in the war. It happened on both sides. The Death Eaters killed more people but they took losses too. I'd say the war has the potential to be half as bad as the last one. Then again we had a minister during the first war that let the Aurors do what needed to be done to fight those fuckers. Now we're ordered to fight killing curses with school yard jinxes. I'm glad we talked about the lethality of OWL level spells. I've spread that information around to the troops. They've all been practicing spell placement. As you said a blasting curse to the head kills just as well as an AK." Dora said as they slowed to a jog.

"I've been practicing my dodging more. It helps keep you on your toes." Harry said trying out a boxing warm up of air punching like the YouTube video said.

"Dodging is good but if you're outnumbered and ambushed dodging won't do shit." Dora said stretching out her legs on a nearby bench.

"Well, I know I'm going to be stuck fighting this war. I just hope everyone makes it out alive." Harry said as they walked to the corner store.

"You and me both kid. You and me both." Dora said.

Later after Harry was finished with his chores and before he started his afternoon work out he sent Hedwig off with a note to Hermione with his phone number. So far the little phone had been a lifesaver. He spent most of the day listening to the playlists Dora downloaded on his phone. He didn't know much about music, and growing up with the Dersules didn't help much. His uncle only listened to conservative talk radio, his cousin listened to techno and dubstep, and his aunt only listened to Celine Dion and the like. So far he heard about twenty songs he loved and at least three times that number that were good. He kept going back to AC/DC. He loved the driving beats and raw screaming vocals. When he hit the weights he cranked up the volume and let the music drive his workout. By the time he took a shower and dropped into bed at ten his phone rang.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

"Harry, it's me Hermione." She said with a smile.

"Hey Hermione, it's good to hear your voice. How has your summer been going?" Harry asked.

"Good. I've done all my homework and I've been practicing my wand movements. How about you. It's cool that you got a phone." She said excitedly which made him smile. Only Hermione could be this excited about homework.

"Good. I've been working out a lot, eating more, and practicing my dodging and spell work as well. Dora has been a big help. She runs with me every three days and she bought me better clothes and this phone." Harry said.

"You and Dora have gotten close over the last two weeks?" Hermione asked in a hard to read tone. He wasn't sure but he thought it sounded like jealousy. Maybe Dora was right. He needed to step up now while he still had the chance.

"Yeah. She's like the big sister I never knew I needed. She really took me under her wing so to speak." Harry said seeing how she reacted.

"Good! That's really good Harry!" She said a little too happy.

"Yeah. She told me something today and I think she's right. She said I needed to ask you out now before you get too hot and all the boys in school start asking you out. And she's right. Every year we go off on summer break, three months pass, and the next time I see you you're twice as beautiful as you were at the start of summer. I figure this has to be my last chance to ask you out before you're too hot for a poor ugly bloke like me. So what do you say, you willing to lower your standards and date me?" Harry asked feeling confident thanks to his talks with his big sister.

"I don't know what to say Harry. I… yes. I would like that very much." She said with a giddy smile that he could feel over the phone.

"Awesome! I can't believe you said yes." Harry said.

"I can't believe you asked. I've been waiting for five years. It's about damn time Potter." Hermione said laughing.

"I was trying to be all noble and not get in Ron's way but I gave the boy all these years trying to let him be happy. It's about time I tried to be happy. He's too dumb to ask. I'm not." Harry said.

"Harry, you think I like Ron? I can't stand him. If you two weren't friends I'd never talk to that fool." She said.

"Yeah. Well Dora explained a few things to me about muggleborns and purebloods and what happens to friendships. That's something else I have to tell you. And your not going to like it." Harry said.

"Like what?" She asked.

Harry and Hermione spent the next hour talking about the things Dora told him. The more he talked the more he could hear his best friend's heart break as her rose colored glasses cracked more and more. By the time he was done he could hear the tears in her voice and it made him wish he could hold her.

"I can't believe, after seven years of studying magic, I'm not going to be able to use my magic when we graduate in two years." Hermione said softly.

"Well maybe, but I doubt you're not going to find a job. You're Hermione Granger, knower of all things magical, slayer of old books, and goddess of the arcane. I bet you'll have ten job offers waiting for you when we graduate. You saw the DoM. You think they care about blood purity? They hire the best of the best and Mione, that's you. There's also teaching. Everyone of the teachers at Hogwarts is old. How many more years of teaching do you think Mcgonagall is going to do before she retires? Ten? Flitwick's dueling championships were won before the second World War. I'm also hoping something bad happens to Snape during this war. That's three teaching spots. All of which I bet you could take the Mastery exams for all three subjects tomorrow. You have nothing to worry about. I on the other hand, need to start thinking about what I want to do if I make it out the other side of this war." Harry said.

"I don't like that kind of talk Harry. You're going to make it out of the war. You are the most powerful mage in decades. And you know how to fight. Besides. There can't be more than 200 death eaters. There are that many Aurors. I think we'll be fine. Now onto more important conversation. When can we set up a date?" Hermione asked.

"Well, like every year I'm stuck here. And if Ron finds out I asked you out I know I'm not going to the Borrow this year. Maybe I can talk Dora into sneaking me out one night. Maybe we can have dinner somewhere nice? If not you might have to come here. You think you can swing that?" Harry asked.

"I could always pack a picnic basket and come over for lunch." Hermione said coyly.

"I like the sound of that. Let me talk to Dora and see if she can spring me. If not any chance to see you would be great." Harry said without a thought. He was just telling the truth. He missed her.

"Okay, I have to give my mum's phone back. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah. This is my personal magical cell phone. Call me any time. I miss you." Harry said.

"I miss you too." She said hanging up.

Harry smiled and set his phone on his desk as he laid back in bed. Not too far away in Southampton Hermione knocked on her parent's door softly and her mum called her in. She found her parents in bed. Her dad was asleep but her mum was sitting up in bed reading a book. Hermione walked over to her Mum and handed her iPhone back to her.

"You talked a long time tonight." Her mum asked with a knowing smile. Emma Granger was a carbon copy of her daughter with long brown hair, soft brown eyes, and a caring smile.

"Yeah. Harry told me a bunch of stuff he found out about the wizarding world. Some of it was hard to hear. He also asked me out." Hermione said trying to slip that last one by her mum.

"He asked you out?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Yes. Oh Mum I've been waiting for this day for years." Hermione said wanting to jump up and down. Her mum pulled her into a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you. What are you going to do on your date? Do you need me to drive you?" Emma asked.

"He's going to see if he can get a friend to drive him over to our town. If not, can I go over there and have lunch with him?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever you need sweetie. Do you know where he lives?" Emma asked.

"Can you two do this tomorrow? Some of us are trying to sleep." Dan Granger said half asleep.

"Sorry Daddy." Hermione said.

"Dan, our little girl got herself a date." Emma said.

"That's nice. Make sure you bring the boy over to the house so I can clean my shotgun in front of him." Dan said.

"Daddy!" Hermione said.

"What? It's a right of passage in this family. Ask your mum what her father did to me when I came over to the house to pick her up for our first date. But do it tomorrow." Dan said rolling over and trying to get back to sleep.

"It's true. Daddy loved to scare off my boyfriends." Emma said.

"Grandpa? I can't believe it." Hermione said looking shocked.

"We'll talk in the morning. Your father need his beauty rest." Emma said.

"Damn right I do! These good looks don't come without a price." Dan said setting both Granger women off.

Wednesday June 22, 2016.

Harry went about his routine Wednesday. The only change was an hour long chat with Hermione over the phone. Her mum got her a prepaid phone to use for a few days until they could order a Magic cell phone like Harry had. Harry loved every minute of his hour long talk with his best friend and when he hung up he ended the call with 'love you'. He didn't even think about it, the words just came out. When he thought about it after the call he just shrugged. He did love her. He went to sleep that night with a big smile on his face.

Thursday June 23, 2016

Things got weird Thursday when he got the mail after his morning run. There was a small package for him. Well not technically him. The package was addressed to Hairy Porter and there was no return address. The package was in a small padded manila envelope. He tucked the envelope into his jacket pocket and handed over the mail to his aunt. She took the letters with barely a second glance in his direction. Harry ran up to his room and opened the the envelope. He found a folded up note and a small matchbox sized black box. He opened the note and things became much clearer as he read.

Dear Lord Potter,

You are not safe. You are being manipulated by Dumbledore. The house is bugged. Take the box to the basement, set it on the floor, and place your thumb on the top to expand it. You will find more instructions inside.

Head Goblin Ragnok, Gringotts bank.

Harry read the short note three times to make sure it said what it said. At first he wanted to laugh it off. This was a joke. It had to be a joke right? Then the doubts started to slip in. His mind went over all of his experiences in the wizarding world and he came to three conclusions. One, goblins don't joke. Two, he didn't trust the old man or any of the wishy washy explanations for all the shit the old man put him through over the years. And three, if those two things were true then it meant the whole note was true. Harry grabbed the box, the note, and the envelope and walked downstairs into the basement as calm as he could. He set the box on the floor and pressed his thumb to the top. He felt a small prick and the box glowed before it expanded into a black trunk. He popped the latches and opened the trunk.

Inside was and expanded trunk that was mostly empty aside from a few things at the top tray attached to the lid of the trunk and a letter taped to the inside lid of the box. Harry grabbed the letter and opened it. Inside the envelope he found two letters. One addressed to him and one addressed to Dora. He opened his letter and again found a short and to the point note.

Dear Lord Potter,

With the death of Sirius Black his will was read. In it he named you the sole beneficiary, and he granted you the title of Lord Black. We sent you an owl regarding the documents you needed to fill out. We got a reply from Albus Dumbledore stating that he is your magical guardian and that we were to fold the title of Lord Black into the Potter estate and not bother you anymore. This raised a lot of red flags. You are 15 years old, you have taken your OWLs, and even if you did have a magical guardian we would still need to have you sign the paperwork in blood to have it be legal and binding. We started looking into this matter and we found dozens of inconsistencies with your accounts. The headmaster has taken hundreds of thousands of galleons from your accounts over the years.

We sent investigators out to look for you and we located you at your current residence. We did a scan of the wards and found listening wards up around the house and weak blood wards that could fall at any minute and offer very little real protection. We also detected ward alarms set by known dark wizards. The Death Eaters know where you live. They are waiting for the blood wards to come down. Our best estimate is that the house will be attacked the minute the wards come down.

We need to see you ASAP. We only have until the end of the month to have you sign the documents for the Black Will. If you do not, then the title and substantial holdings of the Black Household go to the next in line. Draco Malfoy. We have spotted your guard detail and we know Miss Tonks has the morning shift on Friday. Inside this trunk you will find a set of ward stones, a wand signature box, three doses of compilation potion, a localized ward disruptor, owl treat, dog collar, and the keys to a black BMW M3 parked across the street from the park.

As soon as you are done reading this letter turn on the disruptor. That will allow you to talk freely. Tonight, dose the muggles with the potion and tell them to pack their bags. Send them away. As soon as you sign the paperwork the wards on that house will come down. To protect the house place the four ward stones around the house today. Pack everything you have in this trunk. It will expand and shrink with your thumb print. Tomorrow morning fed your owl the treat, it will turn her into a small dog for the next few days. It's a harmless treat sold by the Weasley twins. Then take your dog for a walk and get Miss Tonks to follow you to the park. Hand her the letter with her name on it as well as this one. She will know what to do from there. If any of these plans fail call my office on this number. Good luck Lord Potter.

Head Goblin Ragnok, Gringotts bank.

Again, Harry had to read the letter three times to get his brain working. He was being spied on. He was being robbed. And the Death Eaters knew where he lived. Harry grabbed the small pager looking device off the tray and read the small post it note attached. He turned on the device and clipped it to his waist band. As soon as he turned it on he could feel the air around him change. He grabbed the ward stones which looked like small river rocks and put them in his pocket. He shrank the trunk and put it in his pocket along with all the letters.

Harry went about his day like he normally did. In fact, if you were watching him, you wouldn't even notice anything out of the ordinary. He even waited to drop the ward stones around the house until he cut the grass. That evening he made dinner as usually and added a small vial of clear potion to each of his relatives drinking glasses before he added their drink of choice. When he sat down to dinner he watched as they took a sip from their glasses and their eyes glazed over.

"Raise your hand." Harry said and they did.

"Finish off your drink. Then finish off your meal like normal. After dinner I want you to each pack a bag and all of your easy to carry valuables and money. Tomorrow, when I leave the house I want you to pack the car and head to aunt Marge's house. Uncle you are to phone your work and inform them you had a family emergency. Take your time getting to aunt Marge's house. I want you to stay there over the weekend. Think of this as a vacation. Nod your heads if you understand my instructions." Harry said in a clam tone. They all nodded before going back to their dinner.

After dinner Harry did the dishes as his family packed. When he got to his room he expanded the trunk and packed all of his new clothes as well as his personal belongings into the the new trunk. He left all of his school things in his school trunk. Hedwig watched him pack confused. Harry saw the look and smiled. He grabbed the treat, collar, and leash out of the trunk and sat on the bed.

"Hey girl. This is going to sound crazy but I need you to eat this treat. It's going to turn you into a dog for a few days. Shits about to hit the fan and I suspect it's going to be hard to stay inconspicuous with a beautiful white owl on my shoulder." Harry said in a calm tone of voice, to which Hedwig looked at him like he had two heads.

"I know it's going to be weird. But it has to be done." Harry said holding out the treat.

Hedwig hopped out of her cage and stood on the desk. She ate the treat and nothing happened. Then she started shaking. She started to shake violently. She let out a squawk and it turned into a dog whine as her form shifted into a white Jack russell terrier with black ears and a black tail. She looked confused for a few seconds before she stood up, stretched out, and shook herself out. She took a few minutes to look at her new body. She seemed transfixed by her wagging tail and her soft expressive mouth. She let out a small bark that scared her which made Harry laugh.

"Try to keep it down girl. We're undercover. You look so cute." Harry said picking her up and petting her. Hedwig loved every second of it.

Harry cleaned her cage out and added it to the trunk. He took out the wand box and the car key and set them on his desk. He talked to Hermione on the phone. He didn't tell her what was going on but he did say he was going to try to stop by her place in the next few days. That night Harry slept fitfully. He didn't know if it was nerves, or the thought that the Headmaster was using him, or Hedwig twitching and kicking in her sleep on his chest.

Friday June 24, 2016

Harry was up before the sun that morning. He dressed in one of his nicer black Adidas tracksuits, over a black t-shirt, and his white trainers. He packed the protein bars and shakes he had left over in his black drawstring gym bag along with the letters, the wand box, and the car keys. He shared a package of beef jerky with Hedwig as he put the collar and leash on her. At seven he grabbed his bag, the black match box, his money bag with his vault key, and walked out the front door. He waited a second and Dora dropped her cloak. She was in her black yoga outfit and track jacket. She eyed the dog as Hedwig peed on the front bush.

"Hedwig?" Dora asked pointing to the dog.

"Yeah. The twins sent me owl treats." Harry said as they stretched.

"Funny. How is she taking it?" Dora asked.

"Better than I thought she would. I think she likes being covered by soft fur." Harry said leading them to the park at a nice jog so Hedwig could keep up with her small legs.

"You talk to Hermione?" Dora asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I asked her out." Harry said looking distracted.

"You okay kid?" She asked.

"Yeah. Look Dora, you trust me right?" Harry asked.

"I do little bro. What's going on?" She asked stopping him.

"I need you to look at these letters." Harry said pulling the three letters out of his bag as they took a seat on the park bench.

Dora took the letters with confusion and paged through them. As she read her eyes kept getting bigger and bigger. By the time she got to the letter addressed to her she was pale white and her mouth was hanging open. She took a minute and closed her eyes as she sat back on the bench. Harry held his new dog and scratched her head. Dora nodded her head as if coming to a decision before she opened her eyes and looked at Harry. He saw a confident look in his big sisters face.

"You got the wand box?" She asked.

"Right here." Harry said taking it out. Dora opened the box and tossed her wand inside.

"Add your wand and hand me the car keys." She said confidently.

"Sure sis. Also, thanks for sticking by me." Harry said putting his wand into the box and handing her the black key fob.

"What the fuck else am I going to do? You're a good kid Harry and I promised at the beginning of the summer that I was going to look after you. Now close that up, tuck it back in your bag, and lets go." She said standing up.

Dora's eyes scanned around the park and she spotted the new BMW parked on the corner. They jogged over to the car and she opened the door with the key fob. They got in and she started the car with a grin.

"I always wanted one of these." Dora said putting the car in gear and pulling out of the spot violently as the twin turbo straight six roared to life as she fed it gas.

"If we get out the other end of this I'll buy you two of them." Harry said.

"You won't have to. The letter said you're the new head of House Black. Let me back into the family and we'll call it even. With a house name I can shop in the alley for half price." Dora said.

"The old man is going to be pissed at you for this." Harry said.

"So fucking what. Let him blow it out his old ass. He's luck I don't turn his ass in to my boss for his little turkey club." Dora said with a smirk.

"Oh trust me. If he's been fucking with my family name and money then I'm going to the papers. He'll be lucky to still be headmaster after I'm done with him. I'm sick of being everyone's doormat. That shit ends right now." Harry said.

"That's the spirit kid." Dora said jumping onto the M4 heading for London.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"A muggle bank in downtown London. It must be a Gringotts branch they use for dealing with muggles." Dora said pulling out her phone.

"Who you calling?" Harry asked as they ran into the start of the morning commuter traffic.

"My Mum. She's a lawyer that deals in both worlds. You're going to need her for this. She's the best at what she does and she hates the headmaster as it is." Dora said putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello Mum? No I'm fine for now. Can you meet me at a bank in downtown London? No I'm not in trouble, but Harry Potter is. Yes. No I'm not joking. The headmaster has been stealing from him for years and the goblins found out. It's a big mess. The goblins are on his side of this but I figured it would be good to have a lawyer on hand. I'll text you the address. Thanks mum." Dora said hanging up. She shot off a quick text and looked back at Harry.

"She'll be there. Probably faster then we will. My folks live in the city." Dora said with a smile.

"That's cool." Harry said petting Hedwig in his lap.

"You nervous?" She asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what the goblins are going to tell me." Harry said.

"Why don't you pair your phone with the radio's bluetooth? Play something to get us through this traffic." Dora said with a smile as she patted him on the shoulder.

Harry followed the directions on the stereo and soon AC/DC's Highway to Hell was blaring out of the speakers.

"I bit on the nose don't you think?" Dora asked.

"True. What about this?" Harry asked playing Lynyrd Skynyrd Free Bird.

"We really need to talk about your on the nose DJ skills. No don't change it. Let it ride. It will get us through the traffic faster." Dora said singing along to the song until she saw he wasn't.

"What, you don't know the wards?" Dora asked.

"I'm nervous." Harry said.

"So? What's singing have to do with being nervous? Now sing boy. Sing like your life depends on it." She said making him smile and join in.

"There you go. You got your air guitar ready for the big solo?" She asked.

"I do. And Dora, thanks for everything." He said hugging her.

"Any time kid. Now don't fuck up the air guitar solo. It's a rookie mistake." Dora said.

For the next hour they sang and rocked out all the way to the city. Harry's smile didn't fall once and Dora felt proud. Like she just leveled up in big sibling. She took the new stat points and put them all into protection. She was going to see this through to the end. She was committed. She looked at Harry and she felt zero regrets.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: There were a few questions i got in the reviews for chapter one and the PM's that i would like to address here:

Q1: A few people asked if this story was going to devolve into 'Gun and Car Porn?'. The answer is yes it will at times. I believe I covered this in the last story but if you're new then this is my policy on descriptions about guns and cars, they add detail to the world building. There's a big difference to me between saying 'Harry pulled the cover off a small black sports car' and 'Harry pulled the cover of a tuxedo black 1996 Ferrari f355 with tan leather interior, a gated shiftier, and black top.' one tells me he has a sports car. The other says so much more. I can 'see' the car. Also I add proper names and descriptions for people that aren't gun and car people. i can say Sig Sauer p226 tactical and some one who knows the gun can nod and keep reading. If you don't know what that gun is, you can look it up because you have the proper name. So yes, at times, i will go heavy on the details of guns, cars, watches, clothing, many other things.

Q2: A couple of people asked about the multi-crossovers and if i had any picked out? i do but they won't come into play too much in this story. starting with this chapter I started peppering small details and characters from other books, movies, and games to set up what i'm hoping will be future story hooks. some clues will be big. others small throw away lines that most of you will miss. It's fine because they wont matter this story for the most part.

Q3: Someone asked for a harem. No.

Q4: Are you going to cut out big plot points from the first story? Yes. I've streamlined everything. if it didn't move the plot along I cut it out. I also cut out too many Super powered Harry tropes and gimmicks. Harry's powerful as hell, but he's still Harry. He's lazy and pragmatic when it comes to magic. If he has to learn a spell then he'll learn it. what that spell does for him might be something crazy powerful bordering on OP but he won't just be able to GOD MODE it through the story. that being said he is going to be very Powerful. The way I see it, he could bring down a building if he wanted to but he can't just summon the dark lord to him on a whim.

Q5: How much of this story is the same as the first attempt? A bit. As you'll see, this chapter has a lot of lifted paragraphs from my first story. But as you'll see I've changed a few things and I've changed the context of a few lines so it's important to re read them. I think they make more sense now. I've also shortened a few lifted paragraphs.

with the questions out of the way i just wanted to say thank you for jumping into this new story and thank you for the reviews/ PM's. They really motivate me to keep going with this. Also the questions are important to the writing process. if you have questions ask them in the reviews or PM me. if you're confused about something then there might be more readers also confused about something and that's something i might want to address. Thanks for reading and reviewing, HS.

Friday June 24, 2016

By the time Harry and Dora pulled into the parking lot of the bank a pearl white Jaguar F type roared into the lot and pulled in right next to them. A tall black haired shark of a woman got out in a tailored black business suit, black high heels, and little gold rimmed sunglasses.

"Dora." She said coming over to hug her daughter.

"Hey mum. This is Harry Potter." Dora said waving Harry forward.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Harry said holding out his hand but Andromeda pulled him into a warm hug.

"Call me Andy sweetie. The last time I saw you, I held you in my arms. You've grown into a man." Andy said adjusting his hair as only a mother could.

"In that case, thank you for coming on such short notice Andy." Harry said.

"Of course Sweetie. Now lets see whats what." Andy said leading them into the bank. With Harry's name at the front desk they were lead into a conference room and a tea tray was brought in. A few minutes later three goblins came in. As soon as Andy saw them she stood up from her chair and bowed. Harry and Dora followed her lead and the taller older goblin smiled at them.

"No need to bow. Good morning Lord Potter. I am Ragnok, head of the main branch of Gringotts, and head of the goblin nation." Said the oldest of the three goblins as he walked over to Harry and shook his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you sir." Harry said taking his hand.

"The honor is all mine I assure you. It's been a few years Mrs. Tonks." Ragnok said.

"The tax dodgers case five years ago. How are the Malfoy accounts looking these day? Is he ready to be audited again? I'd love to bring charges against him again. It was so fun the first time." She said with a big predatory grin.

"Unfortunately Malfoy pulled his gold out of the bank. It's the same story with most of the dark leaning pureblood families. It's almost as if they are preparing for a war. Funny how that works out. It's also the reason we are taking this matter so seriously. With all of those families pulling their gold from the bank Lord Potter is one of the biggest account holders we still have." Ragnok said.

"Well I can assure you that no matter what we talk about today I have no plans on ever closing my account at the bank. You've done me a great service by getting me out of that house. The least I can do is continue to bank with the goblin nation." Harry said with a smile that broke the tension in the room that formed as soon as Ragnok brought up war.

"Very good Lord Potter. We are thankful to still be of service to your family. Now if we can get back to the business of the day. This is Bloodletter. He's the head of Wills and documents and this is Bonebreaker, he's head of security." Ragnok said finishing the introductions before leading them to the table.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Ragnok offered.

"Not right now. Not to sound rude, but I would love to know what's going on. I'm a bit freaked out at the moment." Harry said.

"I understand. But in order to answer all of your questions we have a few things to cover. You see about three weeks ago Sirius Orion Black was declared legally dead. His death certificate appeared on the records desk in the ministry building. The certificate was brought here and Bloodletter spent the good part of the morning trying to find Lord Black's will. It was misfiled, on purpose we found out later, but he did find it. It was short and to the point. Everything he owned goes to you. So Bloodletter sent a letter to you requesting you to come down here and fill out the paperwork. He got a reply that same day telling him that we should roll the title of Lord Black into the potter estate and not bother you. It was signed Albus Dumbledore. This raised a huge red flag. First how did he even get the letter. It was addressed to you. Second what say does the Headmaster have in your affairs? You are a fully grown wizard and the Head of an Ancient and Most Noble House. Because of this we launched an investigation into your accounts and holding and what we turned up is staggering to say the least." Ragnok said.

"How bad?" Harry asked knowing deep down he didn't like what was about to be said in this meeting.

"The depth and width of his meddling into your affairs is staggering. From the moment your grandfather Charles Potter died that old man has been playing with your family's estate like a puppet master. We are just going to run down a list of infractions because if we go into detail on all of them we will be here for days. We can answer any questions you have and feel free to stop us at any moment if you get lost." Ragnok said before stopping to make sure the young man was still with them.

"Okay. let's hear it." Harry said with a sigh as he pulled his new dog closer to him.

"Before you were even born the old man had your father bankroll his little club for five years just like the Malfoys bank rolled the dark lord. The total cost to your family was 890,000 galleons." Ragnok said.

"What's the conversion rate for that in muggle money?" Harry asked.

"We base our exchange system on the US Dollar. One gold galleon is worth $50, a sickle is worth $5, and a knut is worth $.50. To cut to the chase Lord Potter 890,000 galleons is worth $44,500,000 US dollars or about 29,600,000 Pounds sterling." Ragnok said.

"Fuck." Harry said feeling light headed. He had a feeling it was going to get worse. Way worse. "Is that a large part of the estate?" Harry asked.

"No, your three Potter vaults total just over 50 million galleons." Ragnok said looking at his notes.

"I have about 2.5 billion US dollars?" Harry asked doing the math in his head.

"No, you have more than that. You have to add in the real estate holdings, the value of the land you own, and the value of stocks and bonds you hold. Plus you have to add the 45 million galleons from the Black estate. You're looking at just over 5 billion US dollars or about 3.4 billion Pounds Sterling." Ragnok said with a smirk. It was good to give the lad good news.

"Bloody Hell." Harry said eloquently.

"You are definitely buying me a new car. I want a Ferrari." Dora said laughing at his shocked face. Andy boxed her daughter on the back of the head for asking for a car.

"Like I said, I'll buy you ten. I owe you big time sis. Sorry to take you off track. It gets worse right?" Harry asked getting back to the point he was there.

"Yes. It's gets worse. The day your parents died, he sealed their death certificates so we couldn't processes their will. There will stipulated that you were to be placed with your godfather Lord Black. If he was not available then you were to go to your godmother Alice Longbottom. If she could not take you in then you were to be placed with Andromeda Tonks." Ragnok said handing him the will.

"My god." Harry said looking at Andy who was looking back at him in shock. "Knowing Dora and what she told me about growing up I know I would have loved calling you mum." Harry said taking her hand.

"Oh Harry. I would have loved every minute of it. So would Ted. Hell, he wanted a son so bad he used to drag Dora off to the woods to go hunting or fishing all the time. My girl became a tomboy because of it." Andy said with a smile.

"You really are my little brother!" Dora said pulling Harry into a big excited hug.

"This is great news." Harry said retaking his chair between the two Tonks women who were not letting go of him. Dora still had her arm around him and her mum was holding his hand. Harry turned back to the head goblin and nodding for him to continue.

"From 2001 to 2011 Dumbledore has leached over 500,000 galleons from the Potter account until you got your Hogwarts letter. At that point you would have been declared a young Lord. A title which means that you would get to choose who had access to your accounts." Ragnok said.

"Let me guess, 'I' chose him right? I'm sure he even faked my signature." Harry said with a smirk. It fell off his face when he was handed a document in his own little kid writing that said Dumbledore was to act as his financial guardian. He looked at the signature and saw it was written in blood.

"Do you have any recollection of filling out that form or signing it?" Ragnok asked.

"No sir. But this is my handwriting from my first year. I know because Hermione taught me how to write neater the next year." Harry said just above a whisper as his mind ran over the fact that the old man made him fill out this document and then wiped his memory. He looked up at the head goblin feeling violated. Ragnok saw the look and nodded. This wasn't the only time it happened.

"How many times?" Harry asked in a thick voice.

"Every year for that document. And there were others that we will get to in a few minutes." Ragnok said sadly.

"Right. Go on." Harry said holding Hedwig closer to his chest as the Tonks women huddled closer to him as if to protect him.

"At the end of your second year you killed a basilisk. According to this form. You signed over the rights to the beast's carcass. In blood." Ragnok said setting the document in front of Harry.

"How much was it worth?" Harry asked. By this point his voice was devoid of life.

"The carcass was broken down into its parts and sold piece by piece. The sum total was about 87,500 galleons." Ragnok said handing him a parchment with the breakdown of what sold for what price.

"Right. By my count that old fuck has stolen more than 63 million US dollars." Harry said as if trying to rationalize the numbers in his head.

"He also withheld your title from you. That included property all around the world voting rights on the wizengamot and the right to practice magic outside of school since your first year." Ragnok said.

"This investigation is still ongoing Lord Potter. My whole department is still uncovering documents at the ministry. The charges run deep and long into not just your affairs but also dozens of orphans in the same situation as you. We've uncovered documents going back as far as 1968. It's going to take years to uncover everything." Bloodletter said.

"Well we can start the charges against him now with what you have. We will at the very least drag his name through the mud for now. I need copies of everything you have. I am not going to let this old fuck get away with this. The fact that Harry should have come to us fifteen years ago…" Andy said looking close to tears.

"It's okay. I did fine on my own. Plus we still have time to get to know each other." Harry said hugging Andy.

"We will give you whatever you need Mrs. Tonks. You will have our full support in this." Ragnok said.

"Good! If I have my way that old fuck will be sitting in Sirius' cell in azkaban by the time I'm done with him. That's if I let him live." Andy said coldly.

"I look forward to the trial. Now what do we have to do to get me out from under the old man's thumb? I'm guessing I'll be hiding out as a muggle for a while?" Harry asked sitting up in his chair looking ready to move on.

"Good deductive reasoning. There is only one real way to get out from under the old man and to break all of these contracts and agreements. You have to die." Ragnok said.

"Come again?" Harry asked looking shocked.

"You have to die. Not permanently mind you, just long enough for the ministry to issue a death certificate for Harry Potter. According to the clerk that works in the department you have to be dead for about a minute. We have a pair of healers standing by. But before we get to killing you we need to make a will. And we also have to register you as a new person. You have many family names to choose from. The Potters have a lot of cadet lines. You will pick one, we will register a birth certificate for that person with the file clerk in the ministry records department. We will miss file it of course. It will take them years to find it. If they even know what to look for. Then Harry Potter will fill out a last will and testament bequeathing everything to that new person. You die. We bring you back as the new name. You will effectively become the new identity and Harry Potter will cease to exist. You will be ending both the Potter and Black family lines. But you will be reviving a cadet line and later, if you have children, they can each claim a title by right of blood." Ragnok said.

"So Harry Potter dies?" Harry said rolling this information around in his head. "For neither can live while the other survives." He muttered.

"What was that Harry?" Andy asked.

"The prophecy. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the dark lord knows not, and either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. Or so the old man says. It could all be a crock of shit. Everything else he says is. I just think it's funny that I have to die so that I can live. It's odd how that works out is all. It would be funny if Goblin banking efficiency was the power he knows not. It's certainly the thing that's going to take down the Old man so that's one dark lord down." Harry said laughing.

"It would be funny. But I'm more worried about this prophecy." Andy aid looking worried.

"Why? I'm not. I plan on cashing out and moving to America. I'll get a few of my friends out and your family of course. Then the old man and Voldy can have this island. It's cursed as far as I'm concerned. I'm done fighting." Harry said relaxing back in his seat with a grin.

"How can you say that Harry?" Andy asked looking shocked.

"I can say it because I've been the only one fighting this war for the last five years and it turns out I've been fighting with one hand tied behind my back as my mentor has been fucking me over. I'm done. What do I have to sign? And can I keep the name Harry? I'm used to listening for it and it's would suck to change it now. Can you set aside a million galleons for the Tonks family and another million for Nymphadora Tonks?" Harry asked.

"You can keep your name, I have a list of Cadet lines for you to pick from. We can have the vaults set up with a few quick documents." Ragnok said also looking mildly shocked.

"Cool. Now I just have to see if I can get Hermione and her parents to sell their practice and move out of the country with me." Harry said.

"Harry we can't just drop everything and move out of the country. Ted and I have important jobs. And this is your home. You shouldn't have to move because of the magical war. The war is going to blow over in a few years. Dora tell your brother he's being crazy." Andy said playing the mum card.

"I can't do that mum. I'm with him. I'm tired of this place and you should be too! How many years did it take to get where you are now because you're not a Black anymore? You didn't have a family name? I'm quitting my job and leaving with Harry." Dora said.

"Dora!" Andy said looking shocked.

"How about this, I'll stay in the country until the end of the summer. No one is leaving today. Now we're wasting the head of the Goblin Nation's time. Can we get back to this." Harry said.

"It's quite alright Lord Potter. As I said you're our largest account holder. Take all the time you need." Ragnok said with a smile.

"No, he's right. We'll talk later. What were we talking about?" Andy asked.

"Accounts." Ragnok reminded them with a smirk.

"Right. Set up an account with let's make it five million each in Tonk's name and one for my new mum, or you know what? Instead of all these accounts, give them access to mine it will be easier that way and less of a paper trail I'm guessing?" Harry asked.

"It would be easier, they each have a Gringotts bank card we can just link them to your account." Ragnok said.

"We don't need your money Harry…." Andy tried to say but Harry ignored her which made Dora laugh.

"Good. Let's see that list of names. Cadet lines of the Merlin, Gryffindor, and Potter line. Holy shit I'm related to Merlin and Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we thought you knew that? We will have your family book shipped out to you to look over. Now if you can just pick a name?" Ragnok said with a grin.

"Right, sorry, I got distracted for a second there. Let's see what we're working with. Jones, Baker, Smith, Archer. Here we go, Steel! I like the sound of that one. Harry Steel sounds like a cool spy name. Like James Bond. Very cool. I'll take that one." Harry said with a grin.

"Very good Sir. We will have the documents ready in ten minutes. Then we'll call in the healers." Ragnok said as Bloodletter hustled out of the room.

"Thank you so very much for all your help Ragnok. I would like to leave a good bit of gold in my new vault here on the island so you can keep using it and investing it. But I think I'll move most of my holdings over to… where are we moving to at the end of the summer?" Harry asked Dora with a smirk.

"This is a list of property you own." Ragnok said handing over the list.

"Let's see. Apartment building in New York, townhouse in Chicago, beach house in Miami, house in the Hollywood hills, a hunting cabin in British Columbia Canada, apartment in Monaco, an apartment in Paris, a vineyard in Tuscany, a hunting cabin in Germany, a ski chalet in Sweden, a hunting lodge in Zimbabwe. No property in the UK?" Harry asked.

"No, your parents house in Godric's Hollow was confiscated by the ministry and turned into a national monument to the night you defeated the dark lord. The old man sold the townhouse in London, well you did, we have a record of the sale with your blood signature on it. And the only property in the Black estate is a townhouse that we can't seem to find." Ragnok said.

"The old man uses it for his little after school club. I can't even say the name or address of it because it's under the charm. Let him choke on it. I'm sure I can make do with all these other properties I have. I was just going to have you mothball anything on the island anyways. I'd like to rent an apartment in London for the rest of the summer. Something furnished with elf service if possible? I've been a house elf to my relatives for years it's nice to not have to clean up after yourself every now and again." Harry said pouring himself a cup of tea and relaxing back into his seat.

"We'll have a list of properties we have and we'll give you a good price." Ragnok said.

Bloodletter came back in with a big stack of documents and a blood quill. What followed was a half hour signing session. When he was done he was now legally two people. He also reinstated Andy and Dora into the house of Black. He was lead out of the room to a more plush office with a big leather couch. The room was full of muggle medical equipment and two women in scrubs were bustling around the room setting things up.

"Hello, you must be Harry. I'm Dr. Jones and this is Healer Green. We are going to run a full battery of test on you before we get to the main event. Full disclosure, this will be the first time I've helped kill someone. I'm used to bring them back. I work shock trauma. Healer Green is well versed in the Magic behind it though, right Judy?" The Blond doctor of about thirty asked the younger redhead.

"There are a few curses and ritual reversals that require death. I've performed this same task three times already and I was successful in bringing the subject back each time with only slight damage to one subject but he was old and injured at the time, you are neither of those thing so I expect this to go off flawlessly." Judy Green said with an oddly accented english accent. It sounded American with touches of London clip mixed in.

"Good, I'm at your mercy." Harry said.

"I need you to strip off to your boxers." Dr. Jones said.

"A bit forward, but I like it." Harry muttered causing both women to laugh as he ditched his shoes, tracksuit, and shirt.

"Good now have a seat on the couch and we'll begin." Dr. Jones said sticking electrodes to his chest.

What followed was an hour long very thorough doctor exam. Not only did they get enough data on Harry to proclaim that he was in good health but they had first hand knowledge of every part of his body. For his part Harry was trying to remain cool as these two beautiful doctors touched, poked, rubbed, and examined him closely enough to tell what he had for breakfast the day before.

"I must say, aside for a severely stunted growth rate and the dark magic in that scar on your forehead you are in peak physical form." Dr. Amanda Jones proclaimed as she finished making notes on her chart.

"Is there a way to fix stunted growth? I'd like to see what the right side of six foot looks like. The same with my eyes?" Harry asked.

"Yes to both. I will give you the name of two potions. You can get them at any good apothecary in the world, or your can make them yourself if you know your way around a cauldron. They are OWL level potions. The scar however is soul magic and you would have to consult a specialist. The best ones are in America. As for your eyes we have enchanted glasses to replace those gold round frames. We'll give them to you when we're done here." Healer Green said making a note on a small pad.

"Cool, I'd like to see without glasses but new glasses would be nice." Harry said feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"I'm sure a week or two of taking the potions should fix everything. Now are you ready?" Healer Green asked in a clam tone.

"I guess. Let's get it over with." Harry said trying to keep his breathing calm.

"I need you to take a deep breath hold it for a five count and then slowly release for a ten count. We'll do this for a few minutes to get you nice and calm. When your ready I will hit you with a stunning spell. We will monitor you for a few more minutes and then I will stop your heart with a spell. As soon as your heart stops beating and you flatline we will start a stopwatch. At the one minute mark we'll see if your death certificate was triggered. If not then we'll keep going. You can be dead for up to five minutes without damaging your brain at your age. But we like to keep it under two minutes to cut down on recovery time. As it is you're going to feel like you died for a few days. It will get better with time and exercise. Also we have a healing tonic for you to take." Healer Green explained in a calm soothing voice as she ran her hand through his hair. The last thing he remembered before he was jolted awake was a muttered stunning spell.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Healer Green asked running scans over his body.

"Good, it's done?" Harry asked sitting up on the couch and coughing.

Harry stretched. The truth was, he felt a tightness in his chest and he had the worst headache he had ever felt, but he did feel lighter somehow. Like a weight was lifted from his soul. Little did he know, but a weight had been lifted from his soul. The two doctors saw his scar flash white, and varnish off his head.

Healer Green conjured a mirror and handed it to him. He saw his clean forehead and he laughed. He laughed so hard he coughed. He was free. Free of the prophecy and free of the old man.

"You have to take it easy for a few days. To answer your question. The second we killed you your scar turned white hot and vanished. We ran scans and detected high levels of dark magic then in a flash it was gone and so was the dark magic." Healer Green said.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked wheezing from the coughing.

"It took just over a minute for the death certificate to show up. It took only one spell to get your heart working again. Like I said you are a very healthy young man. We'll run you through a full battery of tests again to make sure there was no real damage done, then you have to fill out some paperwork. After that we'll give you a pain potion and a healing tonic as well as the new glasses." Healer Green said with a smile as Dr. Jones handed him a bottle of water.

"Thank you, both of you. You saved my life. What every they are paying you for this I want to make sure I double it. Because of you two I can live free of being Harry Potter." Harry said holding both of their hands with a heartfelt tone. That made both women smile and blush ever so slightly.

"You are most welcome. We're just happy we could help." Dr. Jones said.

"Yes, you've been through enough, we're happy to help." Healer Green said.

Harry sat through another half hour of tests before he was allowed to put his pants and shirt back on. They fed him two potions and instantly he felt better but he was still drained both physically and magically. Healer Green handed him two hard wood glasses cases. Inside both cases were pairs of black plastic framed glasses. One pair had clear lenses and the other pair had dark tinted sunglasses. He took off his glasses and slipped on the new glasses. Instantly they adjusted to his prescription and he could see. In fact he could see better than he ever saw in his whole life. He looked at his reflection in the hand mirror and nodded.

The new glasses fit his face differently and took attention off of his green eyes. If he was known for the round gold rimmed glasses and the scare then he looked nothing like his past self. He was lead back to the conference room where the Tonks women were looking over documents with the goblins. After filling out a mountain of documents he was legally Harry James Steel.

"Congratulations Mr. Steel. We only have a few more things to take care of then you are free to go. This is the keys to a townhouse in Hyde Park. The address is on the gold key ring, it's the secret keeper. No one can find you there. The rent is 500 gallons a month. The house has eight bedrooms and ten bathrooms. The house has two elves that take care of the place. It's the only house we have at the moment with that level of wards around it. The BMW M3 is yours. We bought it with your money. The price was 1,100 galleons even. This is the number to the London Gringotts concierge. She is at your disposal. This is your wallet with your new IDs, your gringotts black card, your new checkbook, your new house ring, and as you requested. 10,000 pounds in fifty pound notes and 250 galleons. I think that covers everything." Ragnok said taking a silver serving tray one the the goblins was holding and handing it to Harry.

"Thank you Ragnok. If you find out anything else please let me know." Harry said shaking the goblin's hands as they stood up and prepared to leave.

Harry walked out of the bank ten minutes later holding his dog looking tired, but he had a smile on his face. For the first time in his life he was free. Free of his hateful relatives. Free of the old man's influence. Free of the dark lords scar. Free of the burdens of being Harry Potter. Dora looked at his smile and laughed.

"So Mr. Steel. What do you want to do?" Dora asked.

"I want to eat a big meal, and pass out on a soft bed for the next three days." Harry said.

"That can be arranged. You coming Mum?" Dora asked.

"I would love to but I have to get back to my office and start looking over this paperwork. I am going to nail Dumbledore's ass to my wall before this is all over." Andy said with righteous indignation.

"Have fun with that. I want the biggest steak and baked potato I can find." Harry said.

"That sounds like a plan. Come on little brother." Dora said leading him to the car.

Harry took a short nap in the car as Dora drove them to a steakhouse that was open for lunch. The hostess tried to tell them there was no pets allowed. Harry handed the hostess two fifty pound notes and that ended the conversation. As Harry tucked into the biggest slab of cow he ever saw half the auror force was standing outside his aunt's house in Surrey after ten death Eaters attacked the house in the middle of the day.

After spending a few minutes of trying to break the wards they gave up and popped away just as the first aurors and Dumbledore showed up. Back in Little Hangleton the Death eater's day went from bad to worse when they found their master on the floor bleeding out of his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth next to his dead snake. A healer would be summoned quickly enough to keep him alive, but it would take two weeks for him to even wake up, and months after that for him to be back up to half his strength. With the death of his diary, the severing of his connection to Harry's scar, and the need to suck the soul piece out of his snake to stay alive, Tom's immortality was no more.

Harry got a call from Hermione at the tail end of lunch.

"Hey Hermione. What's going on?" Harry asked feeling food drunk.

"Harry Thank God You're Alive! Where are you? Are you hurt? The headmaster was just here asking if I saw you. It wasn't until he left that I remembered you had a phone. I was so worried." She said in a rush of words.

"Hermione, take a deep breath. You'll pass out if you don't. I'm fine. I spent the morning at the bank talking to the Goblins. The Old man has been using me as his personal piggy bank. He had me fill out all kinds of documents then erased my memories." Harry said.

"Oh my god. Are you sure Harry?" She asked not wanting to believe it.

"It's true. Listen, if he comes back I want you to call me. Don't let him in to your house. I have to have a talk with you and your folks. Can we do dinner at your place tomorrow night? I have to talk to your folks." Harry asked.

"My parents are out of town for a dental conference over the weekend. They left three hours ago for Paris on the train. They don't get back until Monday evening." Hermione said.

"Okay, then we'll set something up for Monday when they get home. In the meantime stay in your house. Keep your wand on you at all times and watch yourself. Like I said you can't trust the Headmaster or most of the Order for that matter." Harry said.

"Can I talk to her?" Dora asked taking Harry's phone.

"Hermione?" Dora asked.

"Tonks! I'm glad you're with him. Is he okay?" She asked.

"He's fine. You might not be. If the old man came there looking for Harry it might be a good idea for you to not be at your house this weekend. Call your parents and tell them that a boy from your class came to your house and you feel creeped out. Or if you want to tell them the truth, tell them. But I think you should pack a bag and hop on a train to Paris too. You'll be there in an hour and nighter the headmaster or the Order can legally touch you outside the UK. If they try something make a scene and tell the authorities that rogue UK Aurors are trying to kidnap you and your muggle parents. That will put a stop to anything they try. Also the underage magical restrictions on you don't extend past the island. If you need help getting away you call Harry right back. But it's not safe for you to be here at the moment." Dora said.

"I'll call my parents right now and I'll look up train tickets and a cab. I'll call you when I leave the house." Hermione said without a hint of fear or hesitation in her voice.

"Good girl. Here's your boyfriend back." Dora said handing harry back the phone.

"Harry?" She said.

"Yeah I'm here. I'm happy you're going to be getting out of town for the weekend. I don't think you should lie to your folks. I think you need to tell them the truth. All of it. The dark lord, the headmaster, everything I told your a few days ago about the UK magical world. Prep them for Monday night. I need to lay down even more information. None of it's good. We are definitely not going back to the castle as long as the old man is in charge. Hopefully he won't be headmaster by the end of the summer. If not I will find the best magic school in the world and get us both spots on the roster next year if you want. Or I'll get us both a spot in a god muggle school if you want that. Like I said we have a lot to talk about on Monday." Harry said.

"I don't know about what we'll do next year. I'm more worried about next week." She said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm not. I'm rich as hell, I have a new last name, and I have property all over the world. To top it all off I don't have my scar anymore. But more than all of that I have you. I love you and that's all that matters to me." Harry said.

"I love you too. Stay safe Harry. I'll talk to you in a bit." She said before she hung up.

"I love you." Dora mocked.

"Really Dora?" Harry said looking drained.

"Fine I think it's cute. Let's go check out your new place." Dora said leading Harry out of the restaurant.

By the time they paid the check, got their car from the valet, and started heading towards Hyde Park in the mid day traffic Hermione called her parents, got a one o'clock train ticket to Paris online, and was sitting on a train headed to London where she would make the change over to the Eurostar train heading for Paris by way of the Chunnel. She called Harry at that point.

"Mione? You make it out of your house? Are you being followed?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine Harry, I'm on a train to London as we speak. I wish I would have more time to pack a bag. I just dumped some underwear, a pair of jeans, and a few tops into a backpack." She said laughing.

"Don't worry about that, I'm going to call the bank and have a car waiting for you at the paris train station with a bag full of Euros. You can buy what you need. Also upgrade your parents room to a suit so you can stay with them." Harry said.

"You don't have to do that Harry." She said.

"Yes I do. It's bad enough you're in danger because you're my friend. I can only imagine what the old man would do if he found out you're my girlfriend. The least I can do is cover the cost of your emergency vacation. Also it will score me some points with your parents." Harry said.

"Okay. In that case thank you." She said with a smile.

"You don't have to thank me. I love you and it's the least I can do. I would join you in Paris but I think you need a chance to break the news to them about the Magical world first before I barge into the family conversation." Harry said.

"You're right, I have a lot of explaining to do. This weekend is not going to be fun. I have to go the train is pulling into King's cross. I love you." She said.

"I love you too. Call me later if you get the chance." Harry said hanging up. He called the London Gringotts Concierge number and was connected to a lady with a posh london accent.

"Daphne Perkins, Gringotts Concierge. How can I help you today?" She asked.

"Hello Daphne. I'm Harry Po… Steel. Harry Steel. I need a car service for a pick up in Paris at the Gare Du Nord station for Hermione Granger. She's on the one O'clock London to Paris train. I also need 10,000 euros and 500 galleon to be handed to her when she gets there. I would also like a car service to take her anywhere she wants this weekend. And I would like you to handle any requests she makes. I will cover the cost of all of this." Harry said.

"Understood Mr. Steel. I will make the call now. If you need anything else please call." Daphne said hanging up.

"Trying to buy your in laws affection?" Dora asked with a smirk.

"Very much so. I want them to love me before they meet me. That way when I suggest well all pack up and move to America at the end of the summer they won't just kick me out of their home." Harry said falling back asleep.

"Good idea." Dora said with a nod and a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Dora pulled up outside of the town house Harry was renting for the summer or rather she pulled over and looked at the spot where the house should have been and saw it materialize out of thin air.

"No matter how many times I see that happen it's still odd." She said with a smile it slipped off her face when she saw Harry was knocked out cold. She looked at Hedwig and they both smirked.

Dora got Harry up just long enough to get him inside the house. The place was huge. A Victorian townhouse that spanned two floors down and four floors up. The walls and ceilings were bone white plaster with sculpted details everywhere you looked. The floors were shiny dark wood. Every wall had art hanging on it, and the floors were covered in oriental rugs. The house felt like you were stepping through a portal into Victorian England. Until you saw the furniture. The furniture all looked new and modern. A lot of square lines and dark colors.

Dora got about ten foot into the house before two elves popped into the foyer to greet them. Both elves stood almost four foot tall and had less bat like features then Harry was used to. They still had big eyes and long pointed noses but they looked like small humans. They both had long dark brown hair and the male elf even had a well kept beard. They were dressed in normal clothes. The female elf had on a simple black dress with a white apron, black mary janes, and white bonnet. The male elf had on a casual brown tweed suit with a green shirt, a green sweater vest, brown oxfords, and a brown tweed driving cap on his head.

"You are the new residents?" the female elf asked in perfect english. In fact she had a bit of a cork Irish accent that was cute and made them smile.

"We are. I'm Harry Steel, this is my adopted big sister Dora Tonks, and this is my owl turned puppy Hedwig. We'll be staying here for at least a month. Maybe longer if we can be talked into it." Harry said.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Mary and this is Tom. I do most of the house work and the cooking and Tom takes care of the place and the gardens. Do you have any baggage? Tom can get it for you." Mary said said.

"Not at the moment. We're packing light." Harry said fading fast.

"Oh dear look at you. You look dead on your feet. Let's get you up stairs to the master bedroom. Unless you don't think you can make it. In that case the den has a nice big comfortable couch." Mary said.

"No I'll make it. I plan on sleeping most of the day away." Harry said.

"Okay dear. What would you like for supper tonight?" Mary asked.

"Anything you like. I'll eat anything." Harry said shuffling up the stairs with Dora following close behind him to make sure he didn't fall down the stairs.

"Well if you ever need anything all you have to do is call either Tom or me and we'll come help you." Mary said to their retreating backs. By the time he made it to the top floor and into the huge master bedroom he was more than half asleep.

"In you get." Dora said helping him into bed and taking off his trainers.

"Thanks sis the healing tonic mixed with the pain potion on top of the big meal is kicking my ass." Harry said with a sigh as he laid in the super soft bed.

"I'm going to my apartment to get my things. I'll be back later. Don't go wandering too far without me. We both need new wands. Until we get them we're muggles." She reminded him.

"I know. Be safe." Harry said already asleep.

Dora waved at the two elves on the way out and drove to her apartment in south London. She parked and was about to head to her apartment when she saw Kingsley Shacklebolt coming out of her apartment building heading right for her.

"Tonks?" He called out looking at the car.

"Shack. What can I do for you?" She asked with a bit of a forced smile.

"I've been trying to floo you all morning. DE's attacked 4 Privet Drive this morning. Weren't you on guard duty today?" He asked.

"I was until I wasn't." Tons said

"What the hell does that mean?" Shack asked.

"The old man is dirty Shack. The goblins have piles of paperwork to prove it. I took the kid to the bank and he finally got access to his titles. The old man made Harry sign away his money and things to him before he wiped the boy's mind. As of right now I'm out of the fried turkey club and I'm turning in my paperwork at the ministry on Monday. I'm out. It's not worth it anymore. If the light side is just as bad as the dark side then why bother picking a side to fight for. I'm out. I hope to be living in a nice warm place by the end of the summer. This Island can rot for all I care." Dora said walking to her apartment.

"Tonks have you lost your goddamn mind?" Shack asked.

"No, and in a few weeks when the papers get a hold of the information I saw today you'll be packing a bag too. We live in a cesspool of shit Shack. And I'm done. I would appreciate you not telling the old man you saw me. In fact as far as you're concerned I'm gone." She said tossing things into a big rolling suitcase on her bed.

"Why are you packing like a muggle?" Shack asked.

"Really? After everything I just said to you that's what you ask me?" She asked laughing.

"Yeah. I can't process the rest of it yet. So I'm asking random shit." He said with a grin.

"I don't have my wand. Wands can be tracked and I don't feel like being tracked by a manipulative old dark lord in sheep's robes. Why the hell am I packing like this? Tom!" Dora said. A few seconds latter and Tom was standing in her small one bedroom flat.

"You called Ma'am?" He asked in a stodgy old English accent that made Dora smile.

"Yes. Can you pack all my things and take them to the house?" Dora asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Tom said vanishing from the room. Then things started to vanish. In a few minute the apartment was empty aside from the furniture that came with the apartment. Dora opened the fridge and saw even that was empty and clean.

"That's more like it. Now if you'll excuse me." Dora said heading for the door.

"Wait. The Potter kid, where is he?" He asked.

"Not telling." Dora said standing in the hallway waiting for him to leave the empty apartment so she could lock up.

"Tonks this is not a joke." Shack said.

"No it's not. What did I say about the Headmaster? I'm not saying a fucking word about where Harry is. Now get out of my flat so I can lock up." Dora said.

"You're hindering an investigation." Shack said walking out into the hallway.

"For who? The department or the headmaster?" Dora asked.

"Both. The attack on the house drew in the department. Bones wants to know where the boy is." Shack said.

"Tell her you have a reliable witness that puts the boy behind heavy wards where he's safe from both dark lords as for the Old man, tell him to kiss my ass." She said walking out of the building with her partner following her.

"You know I can't do that." Shack said.

"Are you stupid or are you in on it? Those are the only two reasons to keep asking me questions. You either can't understand what I'm telling you or you know about the theft and mind wiping and you're okay with it. Either way this is where we part ways." Dora said walking to the car.

"You think I'm in on something like that?" He asked looking shocked.

"I don't know. At this point the circle of people I can trust is very small and none of them are in the turkey club. I'm telling you this and you can take it back to both of your masters. The boy knows the old man fucked him and he's not happy about it. Then I suggest you distance yourself from the turkey club because when this story hits the papers it's going to be ugly. 'Leader of light attempts line theft on the Boy-Who-lived using blood quill and mind magic'." Dora said like she was reading a headline.

"I'll tell them." Shack said looking like someone hit him with a dead fish as Dora drove away.

Dora drove around a bit to make she she didn't have a tail before she stopped off at a few shops. She picked up a few pairs of jeans and some button up shirts for Harry she found a few things for herself as well. She was just pulling out of a parking lot when she got a call from her dad.

"Hey dad." She said over the bluetooth in the car.

"Hey kiddo. I got a call from your mum. Apparently I was supposed to be a dad a second time?" Ted said with a sad smile evident in his voice.

"Apparently. The old man fucked a lot of people over the years. I should have had a brother growing up." She said pulling over into a parking spot.

"Well at least you're spending time with the boy now. Apparently you two are moving out of the UK?" He asked.

"We're looking at options. But to tell you the truth America is really looking nicer by the hour." She said.

"Tell me about it. It's late June, it's 33 degrees C out, muggy, and overcast all at the same time. This island is cursed." Ted said laughing.

"So sell your Accounting firm and join us. Harry has property all over the world and he gave you and Mum full access to his accounts. Before that he was talking about setting up an account for you and mum with five million galleons. Retire and enjoy life." Dora said.

"Trust me Kiddo, it's sounds nice but we will never get your mum to pack it up and go." Ted said.

"Well we'll both have to work on her then." Dora said laughing.

"I agree. Can you come to dinner tonight? I want to meet the boy that I was supposed to raise." Ted asked.

"I have to see how Harry feels. He died this morning and it's hitting him like a ton of bricks. If he's up and about then we'll head over. If not you guys should stop off at the huge house Harry's renting. The place is crazy big and it has a pair of elves." Dora said.

"Well it's about three now. How about I'll call you in three hours and see where we're eating?" Ted suggested.

"Sounds good Dad. I'll talk to you then." Dora said hanging up the phone. She pulled out into traffic and headed for the townhouse.

Across town Kingsley was walking into 12 Grimmauld Place. He found the Headmaster in the dining room talking to Hestia Jones and Mundungus Fletcher.

"Ah Kingsley, what have you found? Did you locate your missing partner?" Dumbledore asked.

"I talked to her. She was cleaning out her apartment. She's with Mr. Potter. She said he got a letter from the goblins. Apparently you've been stealing from the boy for years and wiping his mind." Kingsley said flatly trying to judge the old man's reaction but the old man was a good poker player. He blinked and looked confused.

"What? That makes no sense. The Dumbledore estate is worth hundreds of thousands of galleons. Why would I steal from Harry? And mind wiping an underage wizard? That's extremely illegal, not to mention dark and dangerous. You and I both know you can't wipe a young mages mind without damaging it. I have no idea what the goblins are playing at but they are filling Harry's head with a pack of lies to get him on their side. What side that is has yet to be seen. We have to go to the press with this. If the goblins are making a big move like this then what else are they willing to do. It's vitally important we find Harry. If not to protect him from the dark lord then to protect him from the goblins. I need to meet with the goblins and see what's going on." The old man said lying through his teeth without blinking.

On the inside Dumbledore's mind was racing a thousand miles a minute. How did this happen? All owl's sent to Harry Potter ended up at the castle. He had every record sealed and buried under a mountain of misfiled paperwork at the ministry. He personally hired the filling clerks. They were both T grade idiots that could barley spell their own names. And where were the Dursleys? This was not good at all. He looked at Kingsley and saw doubt in his eyes. He glanced at Hestia and Mundungus and saw they believed him.

"Can I have the room?" Dumbledore asked. As the other three got up to leave he raised his hand. "Not you Kingsley. I need you to come with me to the bank." He said and waited until they were alone in the room.

As soon as the door closed Dumbledore drew his wand and hit Kingsley with a spell freezing the auror without a sound. He walked up to the stunned man locked inside himself.

"Kingsley, what am I going to do with you? I need you on my side." Dumbledore said addressing the air as he thought.

In his head Kingsley fought with all his might but he couldn't move. He couldn't even blink. He was locked in place and the old man walked closer at a slow pace. The next thing kingsley remembered was sitting at his desk in the DMLE. He blinked and tried to remember how he got here. Amelia walked out of her office and saw him looking lost.

"You okay Shack? You look tired." She asked.

"I can't remember how I got here. The last thing I remember was talking to the headmaster." He said.

"What did he have to say about Harry Potter? Does he know where the boy is? Or where his relatives are?" She asked.

"No. He's just as lost as we are." Shack said remembering the meeting now. He walked into the dining room at 12 Grimmauld place. He reported the crazy story his partner told him and after the Headmaster explained it away he came back to the office to report to his other boss his findings but not the part about the goblins. He didn't want Amelia to march into the bank with a team of Aurors. He was content to keep looking for Harry and let the Headmaster handle the goblins.

Meanwhile, Hermione got off the Train in Paris and followed the signs to the exit. She was about to walk out the front door when she saw a tall well built white man in a black suit, white shirt, and black tie. He was impeccably dressed with not one thing out of place. He had a thin beard that covered his square jaw and a close cut mostly bald head. He was holding a sign that read Ms. Granger.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Are you from the bank?" She asked.

"I am ma'am. I'm Frank Martin. I was called in to act as your personal driver this weekend. The car is out front and your care package is waiting in the car." He said with a gruff English accent as he took her bag.

"Nice to meet you Frank. Lead the way." Hermione said with a smile. They walked out of the terminal to a black Audi A8. He opened the back door for her and handed her back her bag. He started the engine with a number code key pad and pulled into traffic smooth as glass.

"This is yours, Mr. Harry Steel said he was covering the cost of this weekend. Where to first Ms. Granger?" He asked looking in the rear view mirror as he pass a gringotts money bag and a banded stack of 100 euro notes back to her.

"Harry Steel? Oh Harry, yeah okay. Um the first stop is the Crown Plaza Hotel." She said texting her mum that she was in Paris and making her way to the hotel.

When they got there Emma was standing out front waiting for her. Hermione practically jumped out of the car as Frank pulled up to the curb. The two Granger women hugged each other hard enough to hurt. Emma pulled back and looked her daughter over to make sure she was okay before looking to the black car which was still there.

"Now that you're here can you tell me what's going on? All you said over the phone was that someone from the magical world was harassing you and you didn't feel safe at home." Emma said.

"I will tell you and dad everything. I just have to deal with the car." Hermione said turning to Frank who opened the driver's side window.

"This is where I'm going to stay for most of the weekend. Do you have a phone number I can call if I need to go somewhere else?" Hermione asked.

"I do, but you said someone is harassing you?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, it's why I ran to Paris but I'm here now so I should be fine." She said.

"My orders were to drive you around and watch out for you this weekend. I think I'll park and follow you around a bit just to be safe. I'm going to be sitting in my car all weekend anyways. Besides it's good to have back up and I'm starting to see why the bank hired me instead of sending someone else." Frank said.

"Look I'm not going to turn away help but can you hang back a bit I have to talk to my folks. We're going to get a bigger room. I'll make sure it has an extra bed or a couch for you." She said.

"Hang out in the lobby until I get there." Frank said. Pulling away from the curb heading for the parking lot.

"He's going to stick around and act as security. We need to move to a bigger suit of rooms in the hotel. Harry gave me enough cash to cover it. As soon as we get inside the room and we're all together I need to tell you everything." Hermione said leading her mum into the hotel lobby and up to the front desk.

Emma booked the president's suit for the next two nights on her daughter's orders and was stunned when the desk clerk told her the price difference was more than a thousand euros a night. Her level of shock jumped through the roof when her daughter handed her a big wad of hundred euro notes to cover the difference. Things got even more strange when Dan came out of the conference hall and Frank walked into the lobby. Both men stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other.

"Frank?" Dan asked.

"Dan?" Frank said.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time as they approached each other and shook hands.

"My wife and I are dentists. We're attending the conference." Dan said pointing to his wife and daughter.

"I'm working protection detail." Frank said pointing to Hermione.

"Protection detail? Hermione what's going on?" Dan asked standing a bit taller and his eyes darted around the room looking for a threat.

"You two know each other?" Emma asked.

"We were in the service together." Dan said.

"I think we need to head up to the room and talk. We have a lot to cover." Hermione said leading them to the elevator.

They stopped off on the fifth floor so Dan and Emma could grab their bags before they headed up to the top floor Suit. As soon as they got into the room Hermione started talking and she didn't stop talking until she got to her visit from the Headmaster earlier that day. She told her parents about everything. From the troll attack in first year and Harry facing off against Voldemort to the attack at the DoM at the end of the school year and Harry finding out the Headmaster has been using him and wiping his memories. She told them all of it.

"That brings me to today. The Headmaster showed up and asked me if I saw Harry. There was something about the way he asked me that put me off. I don't know what it was but something didn't feel right. I said I didn't know where he was. After he left I called Harry and he told me all of this. Dora told me to pack up and leave the country so I did. Frank was waiting for me when I got off the train." Hermione said holding her mum to her side.

"I was hired by the bank to drive her around this weekend and look after her. I was told to name my price which means someone very wealthy was paying for my services. I don't come cheap. Had I known it was your kid I would have done it for free. As it is I'll be staying on after this weekend if you don't mind. Dan's good, but he's out of practice and out of shape." Frank said with a smirk.

"I have an injury remember? I'm lucky I can still walk." Dan said flexing his leg.

"Why the hell are you still living with that pain? Your kid is a mage, you should know about magical medicines. I'm sure a healer could fix that in a matter of minutes." Frank said.

"Is that true?" Dan asked looking at his daughter.

"I asked all of my teachers first year if I could heal your leg. I was told that magical medicine doesn't work on muggles." Hermione said.

"They are half right. Potions are only half as effective as they are on mages and squibs like me but healing spells work just as well on muggles as they do mages. They take a bit more power to cast but they work. We should find you a good healer here in Paris that is willing to work on a muggle and get your leg fixed." Frank said.

"I'd also like to get a wand that's not tracked and registered by the Ministry. I left mine at home." Hermione said.

"We have to go back down to the conference. We've already missed a lot. People will start to ask questions. We both need to sit through the lecture this afternoon to get credit for coming here." Emma said.

"I can take Hermione to the magical shopping district here in Paris to get her a new wand and we can scout out healers and see if one can work on your leg." Frank said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Emma asked.

"I'll look after her, and besides UK Aurors can't conduct business here in Paris. I'm also armed." Frank said.

"Em, I trust Frank. He's a good man. Hermione's safer with him then with us at the moment." Dan said.

"Okay." Emma said hugging her daughter one more time before the group split up.

In a back room of the Leaky cauldron Dumbledore sat sipping a cup of hot chocolate he spiked with firewhiskey from the flask he kept in his robes. Reta skeeta walked into the room and took a seat at the table.

"Headmaster." She said by way of greeting.

"Ms. Skeeta. It's good to see you again. It saddens me that we have to meet under such dark circumstances." He said.

"And what circumstance is that?" She asked pulling out her quill and notebook.

"The brink of war with not only the recently exposed reborn dark lord but also maybe the goblin nation." He said sadly.

"The Goblin Nation?" She asked looking shocked.

The old man had to repress a smile. It was so easy to manipulate these simple minded sheep. The old man nodded solemnly and like a silver tongued spider he weaved his web of lies and half truths giving the reporter her story and getting his versions of the events on the record before the other side could. Without them knowing it he just sunk a dagger into the very heart of their case.

Dora arrived back at the townhouse and spent some time in her room which was next to Harry's master suite on the top floor. The room was not as big as Harry's but it was still huge. It had a massive bed, dressers, a walk in closet bigger than her flat's living room, and a sitting area bigger than her whole flat. The room had plush white carpet on the floor and all of the furniture was polished dark wood and white satin. For as modern as the rest of the house was the rooms on the top floor looked very classic.

She laid on her soft bed and took a short nap as she basked in her new freedom from a life she didn't know she hated until she walked away from it. No more answering to two bosses. No more Auror patrols. No more Order Meetings. No more guard duty, well technically she was on permanent guard duty now. But Harry was her little brother and a good kid to boot. She was happy to look out for him. As Dora was dreaming about her uncomplicated life Dumbledore sat in the dining room of 12 Grimmauld place plotting his next move.

The goblins my have messed with his plans but two can play at that game. And Harry still had the Prophecy looming over his head. He would have the boy back in his control soon enough. After all, he was the Leader of the Light. And no matter what titles the boy had now he still had the boy under so many contracts the goblins would never find them all. As long as Harry Potter lived he owned his ass, and the second he died he got the Potter and Black estates. He couldn't lose. Now he just had to figure out the right buttons to push. Maybe set up a 'Death Eater' raid on the Granger house. Yes that could be arranged. He walked to the fireplace and tossed in some red floo powder.

"Severus Snape's office, Hogwarts." He called out before he stuck his head in the purple flames.

A black Audi pulled up to the Crown Plaza hotel and Hermione got out carrying two bags. She stood in the lobby next to a group of dental convention goers. Thirty seconds later Frank walked in and the two of them took the elevator up to the top floor. Frank got out first and lead Hermione to the suite. Hermione had just enough time to put away a few of her purchases and set up the table before her parents got back to the room.

"Hey you two, did you find a doctor that can fix my leg?" Dan asked.

"Unfortunately not. There are only a few healers in Paris that work on muggles, and of the four of them that do three are books solid for weeks and the last one looked like a moron." Hermione said.

"He was running a chop shop disguised as a holistic medicine place. It look like the place where flesh eating bacteria was created." Frank said laughing.

"Well damn. I've been getting my hopes up." Frank said limping over to the couch and dropping into it with a heavy sigh.

"Well there is one option, but it's going to sound crazy. But I want you to hear me out. I can do it with mum's help." Hermione said pulling out a wand and a book.

"What?!" Dan said laughing.

"Hear me out. I've been studying healing spells and magics for the last two years. Ever since Harry's name came out of the cup I've been studying. I even have a healer's kit in my trunk at home. I know this book by heart. I can do the procedure in about ten minutes and you should be able to walk like you never broke your leg. Good as new with minimal blood loss and mess." Hermione said.

"Hermione, this is major surgery we're talking about. Even if you can do it we're in a hotel room. We need a clean room, blood bags, IV drips…" Dan said.

"She can do it Dan. She's very smart and knows what she's talking about. She questioned each one of those healers and she knew more about the procedure then half of them. And magic is not like regular medicine. How about we give them a bit of a demonstration?" Frank asked.

"How are we going to do that?" Hermione asked.

"Like this." Frank said taking off his suit jacket and rolled up his left sleeve.

Frank pulled a knife out of slot on his belt and carved a very deep line down his forearm spraying blood everywhere and making the two elder Grangers yell as they shot out of their seats in a panic. Hermione rolled her eyes at the theatrics, grabbed his bleeding arm and ran her new wand down the cut as she muttered a spell. The wound sealed up leaving no mark. In fact if the room wasn't covered in blood you wouldn't even know something happened. Hermione waved her wand over the blood stain and it vanished leaving pristine white carpet in its wake. Her parents were left standing there holding towels and looking like fools.

"Can we get on with this?" Hermione asked confidently which shocked her parents even more.

"Okay. let's do it." Dan said.

"Take off your pants, lay on the table, and try to relax. Mum I need you to act as my nurse. Hold these two bottles and stand right here. Frank can you hold my dad's leg in place please?" Hermione asked rolling up her sleeve.

Frank grabbed Dan's scared leg and held it to the table with his right hand as he gripped Dan's shoulder with his left hand. Hermione cast a few spells at his leg and nodded before she jabbed the tip of her wand into his leg. Dan felt nothing and grinned.

"Your leg is numb, let's do this." Hermione said taking a deep breath.

She ran her wand down his leg slowly and cut his leg open from mid thigh to mid shin like butter. Next she pulled the layers of skin, fat, and muscle back with her rubber gloved hands to reveal the bones. Hermione got dizzy for a split second when she saw the bones. Emma gave Hermione's shoulder a squeeze and she recentered herself.

"I thought there would be more blood." Dan said.

"I cut off the blood flow to your leg. It lasts for a few minutes." Hermione said going back to her work.

She started yanking the pin out and shattering the bones with a weak bone breaker spell to get the screws out. At the sound of the bones breaking Dan felt himself go light headed but Frank kept him up. Once all the metal was out Hermione waved her wand over the bones and muttered a spell and before their eyes the bones mended. When she was sure it was fine she cast a few more spells and the muscles started to knit back together. Then the layer of fat. Finally she did it again and the layer of skin knitted back together and Dan was looking at his unscarred leg. She waved her wand over his leg a few times and the color came back to his leg. Also the feeling returned. He braced for the pain but none came.

"Try standing on it." Hermione said waving the blood off her gloved hands hands and the table.

Dan stood up and for the first time in almost twenty years he felt no pain when he took a step. He walked around the room and his gate was odd at first. He had to remember how to walk without a limp. But soon he was hobbling along like he never broke his leg. His smile got bigger and bigger until he grabbed his daughter in a big hug and lifted her off her feet.

"Thank you." He said softly as tears welled in his eyes.

"Oh Daddy, I wish I would have figured this out years ago." She said crying.

"Honey, I would have never let a twelve year old cut my leg open. I'm surprised I let you do it now. If Frank wasn't a crazy bastard to cut his own arm open like that I would have never witnessed your skills first hand and I would have said no. but I'm so glad I let you do this." Dan said.

"I'm glad you let me do it too." She said hugging him hard.

"Well Dan. Now that your leg is fixed you have zero excuse for being a fat, pie eating bastard. You and me are doing PT tomorrow morning and every morning until you're back to fighting form." Frank said with a laugh.

"You have yourself a deal. After twenty years I want to run like the fucking wind." Dan said.

"Langue daddy." Hermione said.

"Yes Dr. Granger. Two dentists raised a doctor Em." Dan said hugging his daughter to his side with a big prideful smile.

Harry was shook awake by Dora. He jerked awake with a start.

"Relax Kid. It's me. It's time for dinner. My Mum and Dad are here. Mary made a big roast beef. Go splash some water on your face and come down to dinner." Dora said with a smile.

"Yeah. What time is it?" Harry asked stretching.

"It's half past seven. You slept for about eight hours. How do you feel?" She asked.

"Good. Better than good actually. Where's Hedwig?" Harry asked heading for the huge ensuite bathroom.

"She needed to go out. Tom took her for a walk in the big backyard. She's downstairs." Dora said watching him from the bathroom doorway as Harry tried to make his messy black hair less messy.

"I need a haircut bad. I can do with a shave too. My facial hair is really coming in. I might have to shave more than once a month." Harry said.

"We'll get toiletries tomorrow. For now you can use what's in the house. We need a bunch of things. I got you a few pairs of jeans and some nicer shirts for you while I was out today." Dora said leading him downstairs.

She lead him into the dining room where he saw Andy and a tall slightly out of shape man in his forties. He was dressed in a comfortable looking tweed suit, button down shirt and brown loafers. He had thinning brown hair with very little gray at the temples, a full beard, and gold rimmed glasses that made his soft features even softer. He looked like the embodiment of the word comfortable. Droa lead him over and Harry hugged Andy and shook Ted's hand.

"So you're James and Lily's boy? You look it. I'm Ted. I hear you were supposed to grow up in our home. I'm sorry you didn't. It's been hell living with these two. Outnumbered two to one. The only man in a house with two women and one bathroom for years." Ted said making them all laugh.

"I thought I had a rough go of it growing up but I can see you had it way worse." Harry said agreeing with the man adding to the fun.

"Everyone take a seat. Dinner's getting cold." Mary said motioning them over to the table.

"Yes ma'am. I hope you're planning on eating with us Mary. I had a few questions about you and Tom." Harry said as Dora directed him to the head of the table across from her dad and the two Tonks women sat in the center.

"We can eat in here if you want." Mary said.

"I want that very much." Harry said as plates of roast beef, yorkshire pudding, potatoes, carrots, and peas covered in gravy appeared on the table. Tom came out of the kitchen carrying a serving tray with water glasses, wine glasses, and two bottles of red wine.

"In that case we'll eat in here." Mary said snapping her fingers. Two of the regular chars got taller and the two elves sat at the table across from each other and two more plates, smaller in size appeared on the table in front of them. Tom snapped his fingers and the wine glasses were full.

"Thank you for joining us and thank you for making dinner. It looks great." Harry said digging in.

"It's my pleasure. It gets lonely in this big house without someone to look after. It's been almost a year since this place was rented out last." Mary said.

"Since last September." Tom agreed.

"You said you had some question dear. What did you want to know?" Mary asked with a smile.

"This might sound rude and if it is then feel free to tell me so, but I would love to know why you look, sound, and act different from all the other house elves I've met." Harry asked.

"It's a perfectly reasonable question dear. The answer is we're not house elves. We're elves. Well technically all House elves are elves too but they are still under the curse." Mary said.

"We are still under the effects of the curse but we're bound to a human wizard at the bank as family and that breaks most of the curse." Tom said.

"Curse?" Andy asked.

"The House elf curse. You see a very long time ago we elves looked a lot like humans. We were cursed by a dark wizard. It made us ugly, small, and weak. It also made us dependent on wizards for magic. Without bonding to a wizard we lose our magic." Mary said.

"Our minds too. As you can see elves are very magical by nature. When we lose our magic it tends to drive us mad. It's why for the longest time we excepted our lot in life. The goblins have helped us over the years. They figured out how to break most of the dark curse. But without the original text we may never find the cure." Tom explained.

"Who was the dark wizard that cast the curse?" Harry asked.

"We're not sure. We do know that bonding an elf to your house as a family member breaks most of the curse. It's how we look like this. We're bound to Mr. Fleming at the bank. He's in charge of the elf department. We, along with dozens of other elves are bound as family members to his house and we get paid by the family. That family oversees our work. We're assigned a house like this one to look after. We're paid a galleon a week, we live in this nice house, and we have access to funds to by food. It's a good living." Mary said.

"Can any wizards bond an Elf to their house as family members?" Harry asked.

"Yes. In fact that's how most elves are bound around the world. It's only really here and a few other places where elves are slave bonded to a house. In most places an elf is treated like a member of the family. We get magic from a wizard family and in turn we take care of the family and we get paid." Tom said.

"The more powerful the wizard and the more they except the elf as a member of the family the more the curse fades. You are on the archmage level. If you bound an elf to your house as a family member I bet they would be taller and even less cursed then we are. Our bond dictates how powerful we are. The more powerful we are the less cursed we look and the longer we live. House elves slave bonded to a house live about 150 years." Mary said.

"If they're not beaten to death. Pureblood savages." Tom said with disdain.

"Family bonded elves like us can live up to 350 years. Tom and I are both 165 years old." Mary said.

"In that case, I have two elves I need to talk to." Harry said.

"Just call them to you. If they know your magic they will come to you." Mary said.

"Dobby! Winky!" Harry called out. A few seconds later a very excited Dobby and a half dead Winky popped into the room.

"You called for us Harry Potter sir!?" Dobby asked practically hopping up and down.

"I did. How would you like to bond with me? I'd like to offer you both a family bond." Harry said.

"A Family Bond? The great Harry Potter wants to bond Dobby as family?" Dobby asked looking dazed.

"Yes. I'd like to bond both of you. What do you say Winky? You look tired. Are you okay?" Harry asked dropping to a knee in front of her and lifting her face to look at him. Her eyes looked bloodshot unfocused. Her skin looked sickly green and her features gaunt.

"The madness has hit this one dear." Mary said looking Winky over with a gentle hand.

"Will a bond help her?" Harry asked looking worried for the little elf.

"Maybe. But to undo the damage done to her you would have to mean it. You need to bring her into your house as a full member. It has been done before." Mary said.

"How do I bring her into my house?" Harry asked.

"Place your hand on her forehead, say your name, and say you except her into your house as a member of your family. Your magic and your intentions behind the wards will do the rest." Mary said stepping back from Harry as he placed his hand on Winky's head.

"I Harry Steel except Winky into my house as a full family member." Harry said concentrating on helping Winky.

There was a flash of white magic and Winky glowed. As the glow got brighter she got bigger. By the time the glow faded a tall thin blond haired woman stood in front of Harry half naked having ripped through most of her small kids size dress. Mary snapped her fingers and Winky was wearing a white sundress. Winky blinked her soft green eyes a few times and looked around the room confused. She looked to be about mid twenties with impossibly flawless pale white skin. Her facial features were small, and delicate. If it wasn't for her pointed ears Harry would have said she looked like a 22 year old Swedish swimsuit model.

"What Happened?" She asked in a clear voice devoid of any house elf speak. In fact she had a bit of a proper London accent and a lyrical quality to her voice.

"I bonded you to my house as a full family member." Harry said feeling light headed.

"How is this possible?" Mary asked looking more shocked than anyone in the room, which by all the open mouths was saying something.

"I don't know. What happened?" Harry asked.

"I don't know either. This is not supposed to happen! We need to contact the Goblins and the Elf council." Mary said looking at Tom.

"Elf Council?" Andy asked.

"The Council of three elders. They were the first to be bounded to a family hundreds of years ago. They are very old, and seats on the council go to the next eldest in line. They hold all of our secrets and knowledge. I must go." Mary said.

"Wait, before you go lets see if it happens every time I bond with an elf." Harry said walking over to Dobby.

"Please bond with me like you did winky Harry Pott...Steel sir." Dobby asked looking at Winky with big tear filled eyes. Harry placed his hand on Dobby's forehead and closed his eyes.

"I, Harry Steel, Except Dobby into my house as a full Family member." Harry said.

In a flash of light Dobby was glowing like Winky did. When the light faded a six foot tall, thin, but well muscled man with long blond hair and green eyes stood before Harry clutching his torn pillowcase to himself. Marry snapped her fingers and he was wearing black slacks and a white button up shirt. He looked almost exactly like Winky but his nose looked like it had been broken a few times and he had scars all over his body from years of abuse. His hands looked the worst. The pale flesh scared red and the bones bent and twisted and gnarled. But he had the biggest smile on his face.

"It works! I can't believe it works!" Dobby said before his eyes got big. He spoke with a normal, deep man's voice.

"This is trippy." Dora said summing up the whole meal in one word.

"Mary, go visit your council and tell them what happened. For now Dobby and Winky need rooms and they need some clothes that fit them. Here take some cash. Call it a signing bonus. We'll work out a payroll tomorrow. For now I think I need to find a bed again. I feel light headed." Harry said trying to pull his wallet out of his pocket only to get dizzy and fall over. Dobby caught him and sat him down on the chair.

"You okay Harry?" Andy asked rushing to his side she cast a few spells at him and hummed.

"What happened?" Harry asked blinking.

"You're drained. I think your earlier brush with death took a heavier toll then we thought. You're core reading is at 62. This morning it was 235. After the ritual it was 65. You need to sleep." Andy said.

"I'll take him up to his room." Dobby said sliding his arm under Harry's shoulder and lifting him out of the chair with ease. He walked him out of the room and left everyone else in the dining room looking at each other. Dora laughed.

"Only Harry could do something like this." She said and it made everyone else laugh.

"If you'll excuse me I have to go report this. I'll be back in a bit to clean up Dinner." Mary said before popping away.

"We have two rooms on the second floor end of the hall. I would offer you elf rooms in the basement but I think you'll find them too cramped." Tom said looking at Winky with longing in his eyes. It was plane to see that Harry was going to have a few more elves joining his house very soon.

"Thank you Tom. I find myself very hungry. Is there any more of that roast left?" Winky asked blushing at her new human voice.

"Sure, I'll make you a plate. Have a seat." Tom said.

"Thank you. I'll help out as soon as I get situated with this new body. I feel so odd." She said sitting in a seat at the table. Her back was ramrod straight, her shoulders back, and her chin up. She was the very definition of grace. That all flew out the window when a plate full of roast was placed in front of her. She grabbed her knife and fork and attacked the food like she never ate before. Dobby came back down and saw how she was eating.

"Winky! Slow down." Dobby said dropping into the seat next to her.

"Sorry Dobby. I've been skipping meals and now that I have this body I feel like I'll never be full." She said blushing cutely.

"It's okay. But you'll choke if you don't slow down." Dobby said snapping his fingers and a plate full of roast popped in front of him. "Wow. I've never felt so powerful" Dobby said.

"How does it feel?" Tom asked.

"Like I can cast for days. And this body. I'd like to see Malfoy now. I'd snap him in half. Maybe iron his hands." Dobby said coldly looking down at his ruined hands.

"Dobby, you must not say things like that. It's not for a House elf to hurt wizards." Winky said looking just as shocked as the Tonks family.

"Well I'm not a house elf anymore am i?" He said.

"I guess not. We're high elves. But we're also Harry's family and that means we still serve him no matter what. He is the head of our house." Winky said.

"I would never go against Harry. But I'm not a slave to the curse anymore and I'm done being weak." Dobby said as Mary popped back into the room looking winded.

"I set up a council meeting for tomorrow. They will want to talk to you both and Harry. I set it up here. Do you think Harry will be mad?" Mary asked.

"No dear. Here is a good place. It's private and if Harry is still feeling tired it will be easy for him if it's here." Andy said.

"Good. I don't want to make him angry." Mary said.

"Hoping he will bond you to his house?" Dora asked.

"Yes. To be a high elf. It's something no elf even dreams about." Mary said.

"You know Harry will bond with you." Dora said trying to put Mary and Tom minds at ease.

"Well we really didn't get a chance to talk to Harry but on the up side I got to meet two real life elves." Ted said with a smile.

"Why don't you two spend the night here. We'll try to do breakfast." Dora said.

"I'm game for it. What about you Luv? You have anything in the morning?" Ted asked his wife.

"No, I think we'll take a room for the night." Andy said.

That night the Tonk's bedded down in a room down the hall from Harry and Dora. Dobby and Winky took two rooms on the second floor. These rooms were smaller. With queen sized beds. Mary made Winky a simple nightgown and Dobby a set of pajamas out of some extra white linen cloth she had. As they all drifted off to sleep Dumbledore sat in his office in the castle sipping spiked hot cocoa and thinking.

The boy may have slipped his leash, but once tomorrow's Prophet hits breakfast tables all hell is going to break loose and there won't be a place on the island for the boy to hide. Then the boy would have to come back and beg to take him back in. After all he was the only one that would be able to make the criminal charges go away. Maybe he would let the boy see the inside of a jail cell. Even a few nights in Azkaban would soften any man up, let alone a boy like Harry. Maybe the boy can have Sirius' old cell. Yes, things were going to be just fine. There was no way in hell the goblins would keep backing the boy after tomorrow. Albus was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of his watch chiming. He pulled the silver pocket watch out and looked at it.

"Looks like it's time for my potion." He said with a grin to which Fawkes squawked.

"Pipe down you fool of a bird or I'll put you back in the underwaterwater cage." He said coldly as he pulled his wand and used it to open a small locked cabinet hidden behind a few books on his bookshelf. He took out the small peach pit sized red stone, a small gold cauldron, and a potions set and put them on his desk. He lit the cauldron and grabbed the small beaker. He walked up to Fawkes and held up the beaker.

"Fill it." He said. Fawkes glared at him and leaned over. He cried into the beaker for over a minute by the time he was done he looked half dead.

"Good. You won't get the cage this time. Now burn." He said. Fawkes squaked at him and in a flash he turned into ash and emerged a small baby chick.

"Good you'll be ready for next month." Albus said going back to his desk.

He poured the tears into the hot gold cauldron and added a few drops of unicorn blood. The tears glowed silver. He added dragon's blood and the mixture turned metallic red. He dropped in the stone and stirred the mixture with his wand until it turned gold. He poured the mixture out into a silver goblet making sure to keep the stone from falling into the cup. He cleaned the cauldron and his beaker before downing the gold elixir. He set the goblet on the desk and relaxed back into his chair. His body flashed and he held onto the arm rests as his body locked up. He groaned in pain which turned into a sigh as his body relaxed. He rolled up his sleeves and looked at his wrinkled arm. Over the next few seconds his skin tightened up, and the wrinkles vanished. He held out his hand and it sparked with power and his grin got bigger. He still looked old but there was a youthful power behind his eyes.

"Thank you Nicholas. Killing you was the best thing I ever did." He muttered as he put everything back into the locked compartment and put the books back. He stretched and all the bones in his back cracked and popped. He flexed his neck and shoulders and sighed.

"I think I deserve a treat tonight." He said as he went to his connected bed chambers and stripped out of his clothes.

He put on a gold wrist watch and his features shifted to look like a man in his fifties. Black long hair and a beard. He dressed in a black suit and black robes. He added black boots, and a top hat. He grabbed a bag full of galleons and flooed to Knockturn alley floo junction. He walked down the dark street until he came to a small bar. One look at him and the the bartender waved him into a small door off the bar. Through the door was a sitting room full of boys and girls in varying states of undress from mid twenties all the way down to small eight and nine years old. all of them had black leather choakers around their necks with a red glowing stone. As soon as he walked in a fat woman in a red corset and silk robe walked up to him with a smile.

"Mr. Kane. It's so good to see you. We have a new selection since you were last here." She said leading him over to where the boys were sitting topless in little silk boxer shorts.

"Yes I can see that." He said in a cold voice as he looked at a young boy of about nine years old with blue eyes and blonde hair. The boy looked frightened and that excited him.

"I will take this one." He said handing the madam the bag full of gold coins with a smile. Tonight was going to be a good night he thought, seeing the fear in the boys eyes. Yes a good night indeed.

In little Hangleton Tom Riddle was still in a coma being attended to by his most loyal. In his head in the darkness all he could think about was killing the Potter boy for this. He was going to make the boy pay. He was going to make him beg for death before he allowed the Potter boy to die.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday June 25, 2016.

As the sun rose on Saturday Harry rolled out of bed and felt lost for a few seconds until the memories of the day before came flooding back to him. He was free. No one could touch him. And on top of that he could turn a house elf into a real elf. He headed off to the ensuite bathroom and took a shower. He dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue button down shirts Dora got him yesterday. He walked down the hall and saw Dora's door was already open. He headed downstairs and found everyone at the table eating breakfast. He was pleased to see not only Dobby and Winky at the table but also Ted and Andy and Mary and Tom. He dropped into his seat at the head of the table and a plate full of english fryup popping in front of him.

"Thanks. I'm super hungry. Good morning everyone." Harry said.

"Good morning. How are you feeling today?" Andy asked casting scans on him.

"Good. Better than good. I feel pumped. Like a weight has been lifted from my soul. What is my core up to now?" Harry asked.

"375. I have no idea how you got so powerful overnight. But you are at the top of the Arch Mage level on the Merlin scale." Andy said.

"The only thing I can think is the Scar was draining me. That's the only big change I can think of." Harry said with a shrug.

"That's all you can say? You're twice as powerful as me and you just shrug?" Dora asked incredulously.

"Yeah? It's not like a big deal. I was on the Arch Mage level my whole life. Who cares where on the scale I am?" Harry said.

"I guess that's one way of looking at it." Dora said.

"I'm with Harry. After a certain point power is just power. Who care that he can break a house elf curse?" Ted said with a joking smirk.

"I care. I care a lot. I'd like to go next please?" Mary asked.

"Sure. I mean, as long as it's not going to cause problems with the goblins." Harry said.

"We'll talk it over with them today. They are coming here. As is the council of elves. You don't mind that I set the meeting here do you?" Mary asked.

"No, it sounds like a convenient thing for me to attend. When is the meeting set for?" Harry asked plowing through breakfast.

"Ten this morning sir." Mary said.

"Very good. And you don't have to call me sir. Harry is fine. Yesterday you were warm and loving. Like a grandmother. Now today you're very formal. I'll bond you as soon as the goblins okay it. You can relax Mary. That goes for you too Tom. I can see the tension in your shoulders from here. Relax a bit. How is life as a human sized person treating you two?" Harry asked Dobby and Winky.

"Very good for me. My new magic is fixing my body. Look." Dobby said holding up his hands. They looked less gnarled this morning and some of the bright red scarring was going away.

"I had a tough time putting on my bra this morning. Aside from that I like it." Winky said looking down at her high set perky chest.

"Well I'm sure Dora can help with that." Harry said not knowing what to say to that.

"I did. She is very blessed. That's all I'm going to say." Dora said with a grin.

"I'm happy you guys are adapting so well. It's my hope to cure all the elves. I'm guessing that's what this council meeting is about?" Harry asked.

"It is." Mary said looking nervous still.

"Good. I'd also like to head to a wand shop today and get a new wand that's not trackable. And a haircut would be nice as well." Harry said running his hand through his bushy hair.

"I can cut your hair Harry. I used to cut Barty's hair." Winky said.

"Great. Maybe we can do it before the meeting." Harry said looking at his beat up watch. That was something else he had to add to the list.

The breakfast conversation moved on to more normal topics as Ted and Andy tried to get to know Harry better. Harry was open and honest with his answers and by the time breakfast came to a close they all had a better understanding of each other. Ted was very much looking forward to taking Harry fishing. And Harry was looking forward to the male bonding.

After breakfast Winky followed Harry up to his room and had him sit on a chair in the bathroom as she cut most of his hair off to a short messy look. Next she gave him a straight razor shave which was both relaxing and terrifying for Harry. It didn't help to have Dora standing over him and chatting with Winky most of the time. But he thought it was a bad idea to say anything. He dressed in a pair of black slack and a blue button down shirt to look more presentable. He sat in the den with Ted after that. The tv was on and a game of cricket was showing.

"You a fan of Cricket Harry?" Ted asked when he took a seat in the chair next to him.

"Can't say that I am. I've only ever seen it played a few times. I don't know any of the rules and I have no idea what's going on." Harry said.

"Then you're an average Cricket fan." Ted said laughing.

Harry laughed too but it had more to do with hearing Ted's deep belly laugh then the joke. Ted was the kind of guy you could sit and watch sports with all day and not say two words to each other the whole time and be perfectly happy. He had an easy going attitude and it suited him very well. Harry liked it.

At ten Mary came and got the two men. She lead them into the formal sitting room on the first floor. When they walked into the room they saw Ragnok and two other goblins seated next to three very old wizened looking elves sitting on chairs sipping tea. The council elves all looked like Mary and Tom. A mix of House elves and high elves. They were all dressed in suits of varying styles from around the world. They all stood when Harry walked in followed by the Tonks and Dobby and Winky. When they saw the two elves two of the council members dropped their tea cups and the other one looked like he might fall over if you breathed on him.

"How is this possible?" One of the elf council members asked in a wheezing voice.

"We're not sure Sir. Mr. Steel bonded Winy to his house as a member of his family and this happened. The same with Dobby. After bonding them the curse was broken." Mary said acting as Harry's speaker for the moment.

"Can you explain exactly what you did Harry?" Ragnok asked sitting up in his seat.

"I did exactly what Mary said. Last night I asked her why she and Tom looked different from the other House elves I've met and she explained the bonding as a family member to me. I called Winky and Dobby to me. Winky was in bad shape. She was starting to lose her mind. I bonded her to my house as a family member and the next thing I know she's a six foot tall blonde standing in front of me half naked because she ripped through her dress. All I can think of is maybe I'm an arch mage. Maybe the magic was so powerful I broke the curse? Either that, or, and I hate to say it, but maybe my family line is the one that created the curse in the first place. Yesterday I found out the Potter bloodline goes back to Gryffindor and Merlin. Who knows how far back the line goes. Not every member of a blood line is good and not every member of a bloodline is bad I'm sure if you looked far enough back you'll find a kindhearted Malfoy and an evil Potter. Either way I am pledging right now to accept as many elves into my house as I can to break the curse." Harry said.

"Do you have any idea how many elves there are around the world?" One of the Council members asked.

"No, but does it matter? I'll buy land and build a small city if I have to. Knowing I can undo the evil curse on an entire race of people means I have to try. And just because they are my family doesn't mean they have to stop working for the houses they work for now. Mary said most elves are bonded to employees of the bank and hired out to families. I don't see why I can't do the same thing. As you know Ragnok I'm indebted to the goblins for helping me cast off the chains of my old life. I don't see why I would turn my back on the bank now. I'm sure we can come up with a solution that benefits everyone. Especially the elves." Harry said.

"Can we confer?" One of the elven council members asked.

"Please do. Would you like us to step out of the room?" Harry asked.

"No we will pop away for a few minutes. Thank you for the offer." The elf said with a smile as the three elves popped out of the room. Harry dropped into a chair.

"You're doing great Harry. I'm proud of you." Andy said hugging him.

"I agree. I can not believe you broke the house elf curse. Do you have any idea how long the goblin nation has been trying to break it?" Ragnok asked with a smile.

"It's like I said. All I did was follow Mary's instructions. Now I'm committed to helping every elf I can. I'm not kidding about the city either. If I have to I can always buy some land in the middle of nowhere USA and the elves can build a city for themselves free of the wizarding world if they want. I take the bonding of family serous. These two elves are family. They will be until I die and my kids better treat them like family after that." Harry said. The elf council popped back into the room at that point and the oldest elf stood to address Harry which was funny seeing as he was taller sitting in the chair.

"The council has come to a few decisions. One we would like to see a bonding. Two we would like to be bonded today. And three, If the goblins agree, we would like you to take over control of all of the elves and bond them to your house. We hope elves can still find work through the bank." The elf said.

"I agree to all of it." Harry said.

"As do i. I will have to talk to all of the other branch managers of course but I can not see any of them fighting my decision. I can tell you now that real elves will fetch a higher price in the job market then cursed elves. After all high elves can go out in public with just a small glamour to hide their ears. That means we can offer elf services to more mages that live in the muggle world. A market that is six times lagers then purebloods and purely magical house holds. This will have the added benefit of higher take home pay for elves, the bank, and House Steel." Ragnok said.

"I don't want any money from this. Give it to the elves. Or like I said we can use it to build a city for the elves." Harry said.

"That's extremely generous of you Mr. Steel." The elf leader said.

"It's the right thing to do. Also for any elf that doesn't want to work for a family I'm sure I can find jobs for you. There has to be something elves are good at. We'll set up a company and the elves can work there if they like. It will be up to them." Harry said.

"The Bank would be happy to help you set something up like that as long as you bank with us." Ragnok said with a smile.

"You're the only bank I want to work with for whatever I do. You can count on that Ragnok. My gold will always be held at the bank." Harry said.

"The Goblin nation thanks you for sticking by us." Ragnok sad with a slight bow.

"Okay with that taken care of I'd like to start curing elves. Starting with Mary." Harry said.

"Wait. Before you do this I want to run a few scans on you to see how much magic it takes to bound an elf. This will dictate how many elves you can cure at a time." Andy said pulling out her wand running a few scans on him.

"What's my core number?" Harry asked.

"Still 375. I think that's your new baseline." Andy said.

"Okay let's try this. Mary you ready?" Harry asked.

"No wait one second." She said snapping her finger. Her black dress turned into a large adult sized bath robe she had to hold close with her small hands.

"Good thinking." Harry said placing his hand on her forehead.

"I Harry Steel except Mary into my house as a full family member." Harry intoned. There was a flash of light and a tall blonde woman with pale white skin in her late thirties stood before Harry with a big smile on her face. Her eyes were a darker shade of green but aside from that she looked like Wink's older sister.

"Thank you Harry!" She said hugging him tightly.

"You are very welcome Mary. Tom, how about you?" Harry asked. In response Tom snapped his fingers and he stood in front of Harry in a bathrobe waiting. Harry placed his hand on Tom's forehead but Andy stopped him.

"Wait let me get a reading first." She said casting the spell.

"What am I at?" Harry asked feeling no drain on his magic.

"370. Five points. If Tom takes five points then you'll be able to get through about 60 elves a day. You won't be doing much else for the rest of the day. On the other hand you could do about 30 elves a day and still have plenty in the tank to cast magic still." Andy said.

"Also if I ran through a line of elves every night I could bond as many as I have magic for and then head right to bed. That way I can get more bonded every day." Harry said going back to Tom and placing his hand on his head.

"I Harry Steel except Tom into my house as a full family member." Harry said and a tall well built pale white man in his late thirties stood before him. Tom had darker hair then the other three elves but he had very light green gray eyes.

"Thank you so much Harry." Tom said in a deep voice as he hugged Harry a bit roughly to which Marry smacked him.

"Don't hurt him you olaf." She said mothering Harry.

"It's fine. He has to learn his strength. All those years working construction and in the garden put on some bulk." Harry said with a grin and Andy cast the spell again.

"365. Five points exactly." Andy said.

"Great. Now on to our elders. Which one of you wants to go first?" Harry asked.

"I will go first. I am William." The oldest elf and the one who did most of the talking said as he stepped forwards. He snapped his finger and he was wearing a bathrobe. Harry placed his hand on his wrinkled forehead.

"I Harry Steel except William into my house as a full family member." Harry said and the wizened old elf transformed into an spry white haired man in his late fifties. He was slightly hunched, and he looked thin but he had glowing green eyes and he was grinning like a fool. He pulled Harry into a hug and Harry was happy to return it.

"I feel great! I haven't felt this good since the 1880's." William said.

"Just how old are you?" Harry asked.

"I am 397 years old and judging by how good I feel I'd say you just added another 300 years to my life." William said as the other two elders snapped their fingers and they were dressed in robes.

"I am Augustus." the next elf said as Harry placed his hand on his forehead.

"I Harry Steel except Augustus into my house as a full family member." Augustus looked a lot like William but he had darker eyes and he looked more bent over and hunched.

Harry finished off the bondings with Winston who turned into a stocky man with a slightly bent nose, light eyes, and a few silver hairs on his head. All the elves left to find clothes that fit. Before they came back one of Ragnok's bodyguards got a phone call. He took the phone out of the room for a minute but then he rushed back in and had a rapid fire conversation with his boss in gobbledygook.

"Harry. The old man struck first in the papers. The front page of the Saturday prophet just went out. We're on the front page and it's bad." Ragnok said.

Dobby popped out of the room and popped back a few seconds latter clutching a paper. He handed it to Harry who stood next to Ragnok so they could both see it. The front page was a picture of Harry and a picture of Ragnok. The headline read: "Goblins try to drive a wedge between the Leader of the light and The-Boy-Who-Lived!"

"According to this article you've made up fake documents to brainwash me into turning on the old man for some nefarious reason too ghastly to think about. This is not good but it means nothing right? We have proof. We have all those documents he made me sign." Harry said handing the paper over to the goblin leader as he turned to Andy.

"We do, and as soon as I can get a court date we are taking this before the wizengamot. I am going to kill that old man." Andy said.

"I think not. It would seem the old man is ten steps ahead of us. Look at the headline below the fold." Ragnok said holding up the paper. Under that story in the bottom third of the front page was a smaller headline that read: Boy-Who-Lived soon to be Boy-Who-Got-His-Wand-snapped!

"What?" Harry said taking the paper. "Harry Potter, age 15 is wanted for three counts of illegal use of magic on a Muggle for poisoning his muggle relatives, almost to death, with compulsion potion. If he is found guilty the maximum sentence is twenty years in azkaban, and the snapping of his wand." Harry read out loud. "Great, I'm a fugitive." Harry muttered dropping into a chair.

"That old fuck!" Andy yelled.

"But we can fight this right? Years of abuse against three charges of using a potion on a muggle. That's winnable right? Harry's Harry for god's sake." Dora said exasperatedly.

"I'm afraid not. The old man controls the court and half the members of the Wizengamot. And any case we bring against him has to be processed after Harry's trial for illegal use of a potion on a muggle. The old man got his case in first. That set the order of prosecution. That means he can throw the book at Harry and Harry would be sitting in a cell and unable to bring a case against the Old Man. Even if we went through Amelia and brought criminal charges against the Old Man, Harry can't testify against him under oath, if he's in jail. The old man made sure that was a law on the books a long time ago. He loves to jail his enemies. He fucked us! How the fuck did he even know?" Andy asked.

"That would be me. I may have let it slip that the old man was dirty to Shack when he came looking for me yesterday." Dora said wishing the floor would open up and swallow her whole at that point as every eye in the room turned on her with varying levels of anger and frustration. Funny enough Harry looked at her with a soft understanding smile. Harry stood up and put his hands up to keep everyone calm.

"Okay. This is bad. But it's not the end of the world. Technically I'm not Harry Potter anymore. That means all of these charges and the warrant for my arrest mean nothing. They can't track me. I don't have a wand. If I stay out of the Magical world they can't touch me. From the way you talked about the UK yesterday I'm guessing if I leave the UK they can't come looking for me. UK Aurors can't legally work outside of the island. Also the way you said it, if I was to go live in America, the US government would laugh at the Old Man if he ever figures out my new name. Add a glamour to change my looks a bit and I'm free and clear. The old man can't live forever and hopefully the dark lord kills him soon. If not I'll wait his ass out. I can always burn his legacy after he's dead and I can still piss on his grave when ever I want." Harry said with a shrug which shocked everyone in the room more than Dora's admittance of guilt.

"You're leaving?" Andy asked.

"Sure? What's keeping me here? I can bond elves in America. I have property all over the country. I have lots of money. More money than I'll ever spend an a lifetime. I have family here but the war is going to turn this island into a hell scape. It's my hope to have all of you guys come over with me. If not we'll set up some kind of emergency escape plan. We are going to have a lot of elves that can help and I'm sure there's portkeys or something like that, that you guys can keep on you at all times. Not to mention body armor and extra wands. In fact I want to spend the weekend setting this all up. I have dinner at Hermione's house Monday night. By then I want to be able to offer them a place to stay in America. By the end of the month I'd like to be living in America full stop. In fact I'd like to look into getting American citizenship." Harry said.

"But Harry, this is your home. You fight for your home. You don't just pack up and move." Andy said.

"Why not? What has the UK ever given me? This country killed my who family line. Now it's trying to take my life and I'm not sticking around so the old man can finish the job. It's not worth it. I'd rather be somewhere else watching the war unfold then sitting in a war zone hoping I don't die next. The old man wants to be the leader of light. Let him lead. The prophecy is broken. I'm free. Now it's time for the adults to start fighting the war they let happen." Harry said as Ragnok's phone rang again.

"Harry, we have to go. There is a run on the bank. People are lining up to close their accounts. I have to go keep the peace. I agree with everything you said. I'm going to be sending you our best American concierge to take care of anything you need. I'll also have a line of elves waiting to be bonded every night. Mary will set it up as of right now these two elves are going to be assigned to you permanently if they agree." Ragnok asked looking to Mary and Tom.

"We agree." Mary said taking Tom's hand.

"Good. We'll talk later." Ragnok said before they walked out of the house and portkeyed away.

"We too have to go. We must spread the word to all of the elves around the world we will work with the goblins to try to get the oldest and sickest elves to you first." William said.

"About how many elves are there in the world?" Harry asked.

"We elves number in the tens of thousands. The bank employs about ten thousand elves at the moment. But there are at least five times that number in the world either bonded to a family or in captivity under the house elf slave curse. It is our hope to help as many elves as we can. If you can bond about 50 elves a day that mean we can have as many as 18,000 elves freed by this time next year." William said.

"I will try to bond as many elves as I can." Harry said bowing to the three council members. They returned the bow before they vanished from the room with a small pop.

Harry turned and looked at the Tonks family and the four elves still standing in the formal sitting room. The elves looked happy. Andy still looked livid. Dora still looked sad and regretful. Ted oddly enough looked happy as the elves. Harry walked into the room and hugged Andy. She returned the hug and when he pulled back she had a confused smile on her face.

"I wanted to break you out of your mad. It worked. Now hug your daughter she think you want to disown her for fucking up." Harry said turning her to Dora who looked like she was about to cry. The two women hugged and Ted patted him on the shoulder with a smile and a nod.

"Good job son. Way to break the tension." Ted said.

"I'm so sorry Mum. Kingsley cornered me and I didn't know what to say. Then I thought maybe if I tell him the truth he would turn on the old man too. He's a good man. Honest to a fault. I know he had doubts about the man he was working with yesterday when I left him standing in the parking lot. He must have confronted the Old Man and Dumbledore must have zapped him with his mind magic. If he's willing to cast it on Harry and some of the other kids in the school you know he wouldn't hesitate to fuck with one of his minions minds." Dora defended herself.

"I think you're right. Still, I'm sorry I turned on you like that. This situation is so messed up. We're dealing with two dark lords. Two men that work in the shadows to control the light and the dark side. That means no side is safe. Still, we shouldn't have to cut ties to our lives and run to a different country just because two old evil assholes want to rule the world. This is our home! Our lives! Do you have any idea how hard it was to get where I am today? Where your father is? We can't just leave. If we do then the old man wins. With that being said I do understand what Harry said. He's right. He's wanted. As sad as it is to say, he has to run away." Andy said turning to look at Harry who was sitting on the couch next to Ted.

"Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean we can't see each other. This place is under heavy wards. Neither dark lord knows it exists. I can spend half my time here and half my time in the states. And if I'm under a glamour, and I stay out of the wizarding parts of this country, what's the chances the Aurors will find me? I'm betting slim to none. So I'll live like a mage in America and a muggle here. As Dora knows I'm a muggle kind of guy anyways." Harry said.

"It's an idea. For now we should be heading to the office. If there's a run on the bank you know we'll both have clients calling us at some point today to talk about where they can store their gold. Come on Ted. Let's hug the kids and go." Andy said.

"We'll talk later. Maybe we'll have dinner somewhere in muggle london or New York tonight. Until then stay safe. If the old man ever gets close to you, make sure you have witnesses around." Harry said hugging Andy and Ted at the door.

"We will. Don't worry about us. Worry about you. Mr. wanted poster." Andy said.

"Yeah stay safe you two and watch each other's backs." Ted said leading his wife away. Harry shut the door and hugged Dora.

"I don't blame you one bit. I thank you for making my decision easier. Yesterday your mum had talked me out of packing everything up and moving to the states. Now I don't have a choice but to move. I have a feeling life is going to get a lot more fun. I say we take this weekend and see what America is like. If we like it then we'll move there. If we don't like it we'll look at all the other property I have and find somewhere else to live. Either way we're going to find a place where we can relax. Where we don't have to worry about dark lord's, death eaters, or crazy power hungry old men. We'll find a nice beach and work on our tans. All I have to do is figure out a way to talk Hermione and her parents into joining us." Harry said.

"Sounds good to me little brother." Dora said as Harry's phone rang.

"Hello?" Harry answered.

"Harry Steel? This is Abby Gibson. I'm the head Gringotts concierge. I'm parked outside. Can you come out and let me in so I can see your house?" a woman's voice with an American accent asked.

"Sure we'll be out in a minute." Harry said before ending the call. They both rushed to the window and saw a tall blonde woman in a white business suit with a short skirt, white blouse, white high heels, big sunglasses, and a black messenger bag standing in front of a white Ferrar I California T Roadster.

"Wow." Harry said looking at the woman.

"You can say that again. Shit. How do I look?" Dora asked.

"Okay?" Harry said looking at her jeans and black shirt.

"I need to go change. I'll be back." Dora said rushing out of the room.

"I'll go let her in then." Harry said grabbing the key ring off the table by the front door and walking out of the house. He walked all the way up to Abby before she saw him.

"Hello. I'm Harry. Read this." He said holding up the brass key plate with the address on the key ring. Abby's eyes shifted to the keyring before darting to the house as it appeared before her eyes.

"Nice place. Is this one of our rental houses?" She asked.

"It is. Would you like to come in? My sister is getting read to go." Harry said.

"Sure let me put away my car." Abby said pulling out a small black wand and hitting the white Ferrari I with a spell. The car shrank to the size of a matchbox car and she summoned it to her. She dropped it in to her bag and followed Harry into the house.

"That was a nice bit of magic. I also really liked the car." Harry said opening the door for her.

"Thanks. I just got it a few months ago." Abby said as Harry led her into the formal sitting room.

"I'd love to have a car like that." Harry said.

"Is that something I should add to the list of thing you need?" Abby asked.

"There's a list?" Harry asked.

"I have just the things my boss told me over the phone when he called me and told me to get my ass over here ASAP. He said you are going to be moving to the US. He said you have an apartment in New York we need to look at. He also said you needed a glamour. I've called a guy in New York to setup an appointment for that. I also got the key to your apartment waiting at the front desk. Was there anything else you needed?" Abby asked pulling up a list app on her phone.

"I need a few nice suits and some nice clothes. I have a very important dinner Monday night with my girlfriend's parents and I would like to walk into their house looking like I'm as rich as I am. I'd also like to look at some body armor to stop spells. I'd also like to look at ways of traveling back and forth to New York and here quickly. Like a reusable portkey. We also need untrackable wands. I'm sure I'm missing something but that's a good start." Harry said as Dora came into the room looking totally different. In fact the only reason Harry knew it was still her was by her just slightly changed face.

The rest was a complete overhaul. She was taller and more curvy. More feminine and less sporty. Her hair was black with hints of red and flowed over her shoulders in waves ending in her mid back. Her nose was smaller and cuter. Her lips were plumper and more shapely. Her eyes were big and expressive blue. Her newly curvier body was encased in a sexy white silk sleeveless dress that clung to her body like a second skin and ended high on her thigh making her long well toned legs look longer. She wore white heeled sandals and carried a small handbag. Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she ignored him as she walked up to Abby who was looking a lot harder at her than Harry was. It was at that moment that things started clicking in his head.

"H I I'm Dora Tonks." She said with a coy smile.

"Abby Gibson. It's nice to meet you." Abby said looking her up and down.

"Abby was just asking what we needed. I said wands, body armor, and a trip to a tailor. Did you have anything else in mind?" Harry asked.

"No that sounds good. We should get moving." Dora said.

"I have a paired portkey set I can give you and we can set it up here. I have the portkey to the New York branch of the bank." Abby said pulling a gold business card holder out of her bag. She opened it up and it was full of about fifty gold business cards. She thumbed through them and pulled out two cards from the back. She tapped the set with her wand and placed one the entryway table. She handed the other one to Harry.

"This is a portkey?" Harry asked seeing Hyde Park Townhouse written on the gold card.

"It's a paired portkey. Two objects linked together. A target and a vehicle. The vehicle when activated with the tap of a wand portkeys you to the target object. No matter how far away they are. This set was made by a goblin so it goes through wards. You don't have to keep buying portkeys that way. I have a bunch of paired portkeys for work. You can get them to look any way you want. All it requires is gold to make the enchantment work. I have these gold cards the size and shape of business cards. Because it's easier to carry them this way." She said holding the business card holder up and showing them the cards inside. They looked like gold leafed cards with cities written on them.

"Cool. How much is a paired portkey set?" Harry asked.

"For a set like this, it's $200. But I have a goblin in the Berlin branch that makes these in his spare time and sells in bulk for cheaper prices. I can get you 100 paired portkey sets for $12,500. Which is $120 a pair. For me 100 portkey sets last about two years. I have targets set up all around the world so I can pop over for business and I don't have to deal with flights." Abby said.

"Can you get me 100 sets? I'll write you a check." Harry said.

"No need. I'll add it to the bill and take it right out of your account. Now are we ready to go?" She asked holding out a card that said New York Office.

"One second. Mary." Harry called out and the elf popped in next to him.

"Yes Harry?" She asked.

"We're headed to New York. If anything happens while we're gone come find me. Also if we buy a bunch of stuff can you come collect it if I call for you?" Harry asked.

"I can. I'm linked to you. I can pop over to you anywhere in the world." Mary said.

"Good to know. In that case we'll see you later. Let's go." Harry said touching the gold card. Dora touched the card as well and with a tap of Abby's wand they were flying through the air.

Harry, Dora, and Abby were spinning through the air for about ten seconds before they landed in nice big office. The walls were white marble to match the white marble floor with black marble diamond inlays. Most of the floor space was taken up by a big old mahogany desk covered in files and a big brown leather desk chair. They were ushered out of the office before they got a good look around.

The bank was closed at this time of the predawn morning and the only goblins still in the building were guards in armor carrying battle axes. Most of the lights were turned off and in the low light the goblins blended in with the shadows. Abby lead them out the front doors which were shut and locked by a big goblin as soon as they walked out. The outside of the building was nothing remarkable to look at. It looked like every other old brick and mortar building in the financial district. The sign above the door proclaimed the place to be Gringotts Saving and Loan. Abby looked at the two with a smile.

"Welcome to America." She said leading them into the parking lot were she pulled a small black toy car out of her bag and set it on the ground. She tapped it with her wand and the car expanded to a blacked out 2016 Cadillac CTS-V. The car looked menacing with it's black paint, black rims, and black tinted windows. They got in with Harry taking the big back seat. He sank into the soft black leather seat with a sigh.

"I'll take you to your apartment first and set up a portkey there so you can come back and forth." Abby said starting the supercharged V8 and speeding out of the lot into the early morning traffic.

She took them up 7th avenue all the way to the Park. She cut down 59th street heading west and hooked a right heading north on Central Park West. As she drove Harry was doing his best to look at all the sights and sounds of the city around him. He had a feeling Abby was driving slow so they could look. It could also be that she was distracted by Dora. The two of them were flirting shamelessly in the front seats. Harry did his best to not listen in to their conversation. He wanted to give them their privacy and he didn't want to overhear something he would regret hearing about his sister. It was bad enough he found her attractive in her normal form, this new look was not helping. In his head he knew they weren't related, but he still felt pervy for the thoughts that shot through his hormonal teenage body when she walked into the room. The fact that she was almost naked thanks to the silk dress just added fuel to the fire.

They drove past the museum of Natural History and Abby pulled into a covered driveway in front of a big white stone faced building. The roof of the covered driveway proclaimed The Potter, and Harry had to blink a few times. Abby got out of her car and told the valet something as they got out of the car. He moved her car just to the end of the driveway as a large man in a dark green suit with long coat, vest, white shirt, green tie, and white peaked cap walked up to Harry as he walked to the door with the girls following him.

"Welcome to The Potter. Are you here to see someone?" The big six foot tall three foot wide black man with a friendly smile asked.

"No, I live here. Well I'm a new resident. Harry Steel, the penthouse." Harry said shaking the big man's hand.

"Right, we were told to look out for you. I'm Mike by the way. We got a few deliveries that came in today for you. They are waiting by the front desk along with the key. Do you need help with your bags?" Mike said.

"We don't have any bags today Mike. Thanks for the offer." Harry said with a smile as he walked into the building.

Harry lead the group into the Lobby with Abby following him close behind. The lobby was green and white marble with big green marble pillars and dark green carpet runners. There were dark brown leather wing back chairs set off to the side in little corner alcoves with brass ashtrays and wood newspaper racks. The front desk was a big mahogany wood bar with a huge wood mailbox grid covering the wall and a tall thin woman in her early twenties with black hair pulled back into a bun. She was wearing a dark green dress and white blazer. She smiled when she saw them.

"Good morning, welcome to The Potter. How can I help you?" She asked but before they could answer Mike chimed in from the front door.

"This is Harry Steel. He's moving into the penthouse." Mike said with a grin.

"We've been expecting you. You have two gift baskets, and the key." She said getting on the short wooden ladder on a brass track and pulling a small gold key on a gold key ring from the top mailbox. She handed it to him before she pulled two huge gift baskets covered in shrink wrap from behind the counter.

Harry took the surprisingly heavy baskets. They were full of wine, chocolate, cheese, and fruit. One tag said it was from his New York Gringotts account manager Venum Drinker. The other, smaller basket was from John Coldwell, Building manager of the Potter.

"Thank you, Beth." Harry said reading her name tag.

"You are most welcome. If you need anything just pick up the phone and hit '0' and it will connect you to the front desk here. Room service is done by the menu in your kitchen 24 hours a day, seven days a week. And once again, Welcome to The Potter." Beth said with a winning smile.

Harry nodded as he followed Abby to the brass plated elevator. They got on and hit the top button that said Penthouse. When the doors opened they saw a small entryway with green and white marble tile, dark wood walls, and a big green door with a gold knocker and a nameplate that read Penthouse. Under that was a new name plate that read STEEL. He opened the door with a gold key and let the girls in. The first thing they saw was an eight foot tall grizzly bear standing on its hind legs in a roaring poses with his arms up.

"Fuck me!" Harry said almost dropping the two baskets.

"Wow, would you look at that." Dora said looking at the bear before looking around.

The apartment was huge with fifteen foot high white plaster ceilings, dark wood paneled walls, and green and white marble floors. It was easy to see who designing the building. It was also easy to see that Potter men were hunters. There were stuffed deer, elk, and moose heads on every wall and bear skins and other animal hides on the floors acting as runners in the big fifteen foot wide hallways left and right of the entryway.

The entry way was the halfway point of the house with two wings left and right. In front of them was a formal sitting room with uncomfortable looking victorian style white couches and polished wood tables and the formal dining room with a huge wood table with place settings for 24 people. Behind the dining room was a huge kitchen with a professional eight burner range, big steel door refrigerator and double ovens big enough to bake a side of beef. All of the counters were white marble. In fact aside from the stainless steel appliances the whole kitchen was white. It was the only room in the house without dark wood paneling. The walls were white marble.

On the left wing of the house were all the living areas. Starting with the double doors leading to a modern shooting range that was 50x100 foot, with a long table across the width of the room acting as a shooting bench and gun racks on the wall with the doors full of hunting rifles and handguns. There had to be about thirty long guns and at least as many handguns. Under the racks were ammo crates full of ammo cans. On the back wall were thick metal plates and targets on stands that could be moved forwards or backwards and left or right with a remote on the long table. The room was under heavy wards. You could feel the magic in the room.

"Nice!" Harry said but his voice sounding muffled. Dora looked confused for a second before picking up a 1911 off the gun rack. She checked to make sure it was loaded before she fired at a target. Everyone flinched expecting a loud report but it sounded just barely audible.

"Sound muffling charms! The room is covered in them!" Dora said leading them out of the room.

"That's so cool! Did you see all those guns?" Harry asked.

"We have everything to go hunting. Maybe we can add to the already impressive collection of trophies. Dad is going to love this place." Dora said.

Across the hall from the shoot range was another set of double doors. Harry opened them and inside was a huge 50x100 foot library with a big fireplace on the back wall. The walls were lined with floor to ceiling wood bookcases full of books with a big wood and brass ladder on a track. Green carpet covered the floor and gave the room a warm feeling. There were two big dark wood desks facing each other from the left and right sides of the room with big leather office chairs. There was a big 4x12 foot dark wood table in the middle of the room with eight big brown leather chair around it. In front of the fireplace on the back wall were two big wingback leather chairs and a leather sofa. There was a door on the other side of the room. Harry looked inside and found a small white marble bathroom with a toilet and sink. Harry walked to the door, pulled out his phone and made a short video sweep of the room. When Dora looked at him confused he just smiled.

"Leverage to get Hermione over here." Harry said making Dora laugh.

Harry opened the door next to the library and found a big 50x100 foot game room. There was a full mahogany bar with two dozen bar stools and about a hundred bottles of different booze on shelves. There were three glass door refrigerators for beers and sodas. The bar had three keg taps but no kegs. There was a full sized pool table, a foosball table, a big air hockey table, a table tennis table, and two real green felt topped card tables straight off a casino floor. On the back wall was four pinball machines, and six stand up arcade games. There was even an old fashioned coin operated slot machine. There was a jukebox in the corner and it looked like the whole room was wired for sound.

"Best. House. Ever!" Harry said practically running around the room just pointing at things.

"I have to agree. This is like a big kid's playground." Dora said walking across the hall and opening another set of double doors before stopping dead in her tracks. "Harry! You need to see this!" She called out.

"What is it? Something good?" Harry asked jogging over before he too stopped dead in his tracks.

The room was 50x100 foot. It was split in half and turned into two 50x50 foot rooms. One side was a gun room and man's study. A dark green rug took up the middle of the room. Around the room on every available wall space were wood display cases with glass doors and glass shelves filled with guns. There were two big wood desks one on each side of the room facing each other. In the middle was a big table with a leather top and gunsmithing tools. There were a couple guns laying on the table in different stages of repair. Around this side of the room were museum style display case tables with antique firearms, blades, and war memorabilia from every war the Potter's fought in. But it was the other side of the room that there were both staring at.

The room was set up like a garage with two hydraulic lifts and four foot deep mechanic's pits carved into the marble floor. There were tools on peg boards around the room and tool carts, and tool chests. There was a cherry picker holding a stripped out V8 short block. Sitting in one of the bays was a half disassembled dark gray 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429. Sitting in the other bay was a complete 1969 Chevy Camaro convertible in jet black with white racing stripes. The car was sitting low on fat tires and big five point muscle car rims. Harry slipping in behind the wheel and turned the key. The car turned over a few times and started right up. Harry revved the engine a couple time and an exhaust fan in the ceiling kicked on and sucked the fumes out of the room. Harry killed the engine and grinned.

"While, I got a convertible." Harry said making the girls laugh.

"You have to learn how to drive first. Until you do I, have a convertible." Dora said.

The last room at the end of the hall was a 50x80 foot movie theater with a raised seating platform with three levels. Each level had a pair of big couches, four recliners, and end tables to hold drinks with little reading lamps. At the front of the room was a big 15 foot tall 26 foot wide screen. At the back of the room behind the raised seating was a entertainment center with a big projector. On the side of the room was a small concession stand with a real popcorn maker, and glass display shelves for candy. There were two big six stall bathrooms at the back of the room, one for boys and one for girls.

"First order of business. We need to upgrade this set up with a modern projector, blu ray player, and video game consoles." Harry said.

"I agree." Dora said.

Harry lead the girls back to the other side of the hose where the bedrooms were located. This side of the house was slightly shorter than the other wing but it was still big enough for each of the eight bedrooms to be 30x50 foot. Each room had a 30x20 foot sitting room with a couch, a couple of chairs, an entertainment center with a TV and VCR. Behind that was a 30x15 bedroom with a king sized bed two end tables and a dressing table, behind that was a 15x20 bathroom with a big tub, stand up shower, toilet, and double sink. Opposite the bathroom was two 10x7 foot walk in closets.

Each room had some kind of theme. Half the rooms had some kind of hunting theme. Be it woodland hunting with deer heads on the walls, or waterfowl hunting with stuffed birds and wooden duck decoys. Or African safari I with stuffed lions and zebra skin rugs, and safari I furniture. Or arctic hunting with a set of stuffed white wolves, moose and elk heads on the walls, bear skin rugs, and wolf fur blankets on the bed.

The other four rooms looked like they were designed by a woman. They played on a color theme. Everything in the room was the same color but different shades. For instance the the blue room had dark blue oriental rugs, ming vases, powder blue couches, and sky blue bedspreads. In these room the walls were covered in tasteful art and there wasn't a dead thing in sight.

The only bedroom that was different was the master suite. The room was 50x100 foot wide. It consisted of a big 50x50 room, The walls were dark green on top with a wide dark wood chair rail and wood paneling under that. The floor was also dark wood. There was a big fireplace opposite the bed with a leather couch and two chairs. The back wall was covered in big windows with heavy dark green blackout curtains. Hanging above the huge fireplace was a norwegian ridgeback Dragon head that was stuffed and mounted on a big wood plaque. There were two doors on the left side of the room and one door on the right. There was a big green oriental rug under the big king sized four post bed made of dark wood with dark green curtains and bedding.

All of the furniture in the room was big and grand. The bed was bigger than a king and the four post bed frame around the huge bed was massive with a big dark wood and green leather bench built into the foot of the bed. The nightstand tables had enough room to house a lamp, an alarm clock, a pitcher of water, a drinking glass, and a felt lined tray to hold your wand, jewelry, wallet, and glasses, and there was still room on the table for a book or two. There was a chaise lounge chair next to each end table. There were two small writing desks in the room one on each side with a chair, bankers lamp, leather writing top, calendar, date book, stationary and gold pen set. The couch and stuffed chairs were big and heavy but also soft and comfortable. Looking around the room Harry was struck by the grandness of the room. Everything was so big it made the huge Dragon's head hanging on the wall look normal.

On the right side was a 25x30 master bathroom with a huge tub big enough for four people, and stand up shower also big enough to fit four, a double sink and two roomed off toilets. On the left was a 20x10 foot wide man's closet and a 20x40 foot woman's closet. The man's closet looked like a country club locker room with racks for clothes covering three quarters of the walls and a big leather topped island in the middle with drawers for folded clothes. The other wall was shelves for shoes, and pull out drawers for watches, tie clips and pins, and cufflinks. Also on that wall was bench to put on your shoes. The woman's closet was ridiculous in a house full of ridiculous. There were racks and shelves for everything you could possibly think of. There were four chairs and a fainting couch in the room for entertaining Harry guessed with a laugh.

Both closets were half full of clothes, shoes, coats, and jewelry. Both closets had separate sections for different occasions. In his grandmother's closet she had a dozen or so Chanel skirt suits in pastel colors and dark colors for things like afternoon tea and functions of that sort. Hunting/shooting/riding clothing like wool and tweed suits and skirts, flannel and canvas tops, shirts, and pants, and leather riding boots and coats. Lounging clothes like cashmere sweaters and cardigans, well worn jeans and slacks, and house coats in three different fabric weights. The last section was formal events and party clothes like ball gowns, fancy dress, shawls, capes, witches robes and hats, and cloaks.

His grandfather's closet was set up mich the same way with different kinds of suits/ slacks and jacket for all of the same occasions. The two big differences were his lounging clothes and his hunting/sport section. The hunting section was impressive. His grandad had everything from arctic fur lined leather jackets and pants, to full tweed gentlemen's hunting and riding outfits, to full African safar I khakis, boots, and even a pith helmet. For lounging clothes his grandad only wore jeans, canvas button up shirts, and black band t-shirts. All of them had oil and grease stains on them from years of use fixing cars and guns. Harry found a 1981 AC/DC concert t-shirt and that made him smile. He took a white dinner jacket off the hanger and slipped it on. It was way too big on him. His grandfather, like his dad was tall and well built, but it was the same style jacket Sean Connery wore in Goldfinger. Most of his granddad's suits were nice. He would have to have Winky resize them for him. Or maybe not if he kept growing from the workouts and the potions he was supposed to start taking. If he was lucky he could get to where he should have been. He ditched the jacket and picked up the pith helmet and set it on his head. He looked at his reflection and laughed.

He walked out of the closet and looked at the opposite side of the room again. Something didn't feel right. The master bathroom took up half the 30x50 foot space sectioned off by the wall. If the bathroom was 30x25, what happened to the other 30X25 foot space?

Harry felt the wall with his hands and found a very slim gap in the wood paneling. He traced his hand over the door panel and the panel pushed in and slid to the side to reveal a vault door with no dial or keypad. There was just a red crystal embedded into the center of the door about the size of a sheet of paper. On a guess he placed his right hand on the red glass and after a few seconds it glowed. Harry heard a series of clicks and clanks and the heavy vault door pushed in. Behind the door was a bank vault. The floor, walls, and ceiling were made of plate steel covered in runes that glowed faintly. There were metal shelf units full of valuables.

Walking around the room he saw velvet lined steel boxes filled with jewelry. Shelves with packs of hundred dollar bills. Ten pound bricks of gold and silver. Trunks of old rare books. Trunks of fur coats. Boxes with gold coins. One shelf unit just had shrunken cars and motorcycles from the 20's all the way to the 90's. There were shelves with swords and knives. One shelf unit had leather and wood gun cases with custom engraved and gold filled guns. He even found a box full of wands and a shelf full of old racing brooms. Dora walked into the room and found him in the vault.

"Wow. Would you look at all this stuff." She said.

"Well now I know where the jewelry from the master closets went. By the way the master closets are full of nice things if you and your mum want to take a look later. Ball gowns and the like. We have to exchange these old bank notes for new ones. By my count that stack is more than six million dollars in cash. For some reason I think that might have been granddad's walking around money." Harry said pulling a nickel plated 1911 with gold filled engravings out of a wood case.

"Yes, you're grandparents sure seemed to be flashy rich people." Dora said pulling a white fur coat out of a trunk and pulling it on. "What do you think?" She asked with a smirk as she modeled the big fur coat.

"It looks good but it's missing something. Here." Harry said putting a platinum and diamond encrusted tiara on her head and laughed.

"You're joking but I make this look good." Dora said walking out of the vault to look in the full length mirror in the bathroom.

"That you do Sis. That you do. Of course with that body you make anything look good. What's with the changes?" Harry asked coming to stand next to her in the bathroom.

"I have a soft spot for tall blondes." She said.

"Right. But why did you change the way you looked? Your normal look is good. You don't have to make yourself look like sex on two legs to catch a girl's eye." Harry said.

"No I don't have to but this is my sexy look. I like this look. The sporty look I normally have is my comfortable work look. Small, compact, strong for my size and weight, no boobs to get in the way. Hair and nails short. eyes very dark to make them less light sensitive. This is my sexy look. I've gotten more action with this body then anything else. It's copied off a page 3 glamour model I met with some of my own adjustments thrown in for good measure. It's my sexy confident look." She said adjusting her big boobs.

"Well I can't fault you for trying to put your breast foot forwards." Harry said before his mind caught up to his mouth.

"Did you just say Breast foot forwards?" She asked smirking.

"Maybe. Look I'm a fifteen year old boy, I can't think when I'm around boobs." Harry said blushing bright red.

"Would it help if I looked like this?" She asked turning into Hermione. The silk dress and lack of bra meant Harry saw every curve and bump. He felt dizzy as all the blood rushed out of his head to another part of his body at a rapid pace and Dora had to catch him before he fell over. She was back to her normal self.

"Sorry. I can see that was a bad idea. Although I must say Hermione is a lucky girl." She said checking out the bulge in his trousers.

"Dora! You're my sister." Harry said grabbing a towel off the rack and holding it in front of himself.

"Relax kid. First of all we're not really brother and sister. Second, as a metamorph. I don't have much in the way of body issues. It's all just skin to me. Besides I've seen it soft. I'm not much of a good judge as I like girls more then guys but it was aesthetically pleasing." Dora said with a shrug.

"How the hell have you seen it soft!?" Harry asked.

"How do you think I went shopping for you the first time? Why do you think the clothes fit so well? My power lets me literally touch someone and become them. I've taken your body on a tour of the shops already. I've seen everything. Then again, that was when you were skinny and smaller. I bet it's bigger now." She said fucking with him.

"That is so not cool. I don't want you looking at my bits." Harry said looking livid.

"Do you want to even the playing field? I'll let you look at my bits." She said pulling down the strap of her dress. She barely got it clear of her shoulder before Harry's hand shot out and stopped her from continuing.

"GOd No!" Harry said panicked.

"You're no fun Harry. You have to relax. Do you have any idea how crazy I've gotten since I got my abilities? Back in school the girls in my dorm would get together and I'd turn into various boys and we'd see what they looked like in the altogether. You think boys are naughty? Girls can be way worse. I've had more sexual encounters as both a male and a female then most people have in one lifetime. I've done some freaky shit. It's why I told you to go after the girl you like with confidence. I know what you're workin with little bro. Or should I call you above average bro?" She asked with a smirk.

"You are the worst." Harry said walking away.

"I'm just joking to break the tension. I am serious though. I know how you grew up. I know what that house was like and I know how uninformed boys are at your age. If you go after Hermione with some confidence you'll be hooking up soon. If you ever have any question. About anything. You come to me. This part is not a joke. I love you kid. I have since you opened up to me that first morning you came out to run. You're a good kid that lived a shitty life. You deserve better. Just because I'm your big sister by title doesn't mean I can't be your big brother too. I've bagged more then my fare share of birds. In fact the only thing I don't like about sex is hooking up with guys as a girl. You can ask me anything. Nothing's off limits. I want your first time, and more importantly, Hermione's first time to be better than my first time. Sex is a beautiful thing, especially when it's between two people that love and understand each others needs and wants. All joking aside, I can turn into anyone and we can fool around a bit to get your confidence up if you want. To me it's just skin. I can be anyone I've ever touched. I know you. I love you, and I want to help you. Have you ever kissed a girl before?" She asked.

"Once, it was bad. She was crying. She practically forced her lips on me. It was like a wet fish attacked my face." Harry admitted.

"Well I can tell you from experience. The girls dorm, especially in the tower is a lot more open and sex positive then you would think. I can almost guarantee she's had kissing lessons before. You want to try a practice run?" She asked shifting into Hermione again.

"Um, no. At least not when you look like that." Harry said walking back into the vault.

A minute later Harry was tossing bundles of old one hundred dollar bills into a leather duffel bag he found in the vault when he was spun around and kissed by a tall blonde woman. The kiss was intense and all of his senses were cloudy. Her lips were soft like her body which was pressed up against his. Her hands were fisted in his hair. The smell of her flowery perfume overloaded his nose. Her mouth opened and her tongue slipped into his mouth as her hips ground into his crotch making his mind go totally blank. Without realizing it he started to kiss her back and his hands found their way to her ass. Like it started it stopped and Harry found himself looking at Abby, but she was wearing Dora's dress, then his brain kicked in. He just kissed his sister in the body of the crazy hot concierge.

"What just happened?" He asked eloquently.

"What happened was a proper first kiss. Now you'll be confident and ready for Hermione. I can tell you with all honesty you'll do fine. Better than fine. If I liked boys I would have kept going. Hell I was tempted to keep going. You have good instincts. Soft lips. Okay tongue work and you grabbed my ass in a nice strong but not too strong grip. I liked it. Good Job." She said shifting back to her sexy Dora look.

"Okay. I don't know what to say right now." Harry said trying to get his hormones under control.

"You don't have to say anything. That was just a confidence booster. When you meet Hermione and her parents on Monday. I want you to know that you have it. Now let's go. Abby said this place has a cool roof garden we have to see and we have an appointment at a wand makers in an hour." She said walking out of the room.

Harry shook his head and finished tossing the packs of old money into the bag. In the end he had 6.45 million dollars in old one hundred dollar bills. He walked out of the room and found the two women waiting for him in the entryway. He followed them through the kitchen and out the back door to a stairwell that lead up.

Dora was leading the way so she got to see the roof first. The stairwell opened right up into the floor of the roof garden. As soon as her head got above the stairwell the lights around the garden lit up. The roof was 400x120 foot and the stairwell was located in the back center of the roof. The roof was totally sealed from the outside world by a bird cage of steel beams that bolted to the perimeter of the roof and shot up twenty foot before it peaked in on all four sides and met in the middle in a rectangular pyramid of glass.

The roof was laid out like a french garden with paths that criss crossed and broke up the big space into smaller easier to manage sections of lawn and garden. Lining the paths were old fashioned gas lamp posts that cast a soft glow around the roof in the early morning overcast dawn. Around the outside edge was a running track and just inside the track was 18 holes of miniature golf laid out around the edge. There were no windmills but there were oddly sloping natural greens with small ponds, rocks, and sand traps. There was a big white gazebo draped in white christmas light in the center of the roof. There were picnic tables and a brick and mortar grill close by. The large lap pool was located on the right side of the roof and there was a good sized hot tub next to it. There was a small shack in the corner by the pool. The little 10x10 foot shack was expanded on the inside and acted as a field house. There were two bathrooms in the little shack along with putters and balls for the min I golf, horseshoes for the spikes stuck in the ground by the gazebo, frisbees, footballs, and baseballs and gloves.

"This house is amazing." Dora said.

"If Hermione see this place there is no way in hell she stays in the UK." Harry said taking video on his phone of the amazing garden all his own.

They all headed back down and Harry handed the backpack to Abby.

"Hey Abby, can you do me a favor when you get a chance? I've got 6.45 million in hundred dollar bills but they're old bills from the 90's. Can you exchange them for new hundreds?" Harry asked.

"Sure, It'll take me a some time to get it all exchanged. This is a lot of cash. But I can have my assistant exchanged some of it for new bills and meet us at the Wand maker's shop." She said looking at the bag.

"That would be most helpful. I don't need it all right now but I would love to have a big case full of money to cover any expenses that pop up." Harry said.

"It's no problem at all. Now if there is nothing you need to change in the apartment or nothing you need to add to the list we have to get going." Abby said looking at her phone.

"There might be. Can you get us both a license to carry a gun? Is that legal here?" Harry asked.

"It's legal if you have a permit. I can get you guys a permit easy enough from the bank. I can add it to the things my assistant will bring over. Also the guy I set up an appointment for body armor has enchanted guns and all kinds of semi-legal things for sale." Abby said leading them out to the car.

"Cool. I'd like to learn how to shoot and have a gun. Death eaters die by bullets just like muggles." Harry said.

"Mr. Smith would be the best person to talk to about this." Abby said shooting off a text message before she started the car and pulled out into traffic.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This Chapter is the big Gun Porn Chapter. but as you can see i try to make it more fun. It's more of a scene then just description. It's also an introduction to a new character.

They headed south east to the jewelry district. Abby pulled over in front of a small jewelry store. When they walked up to the door Harry got a good look at the name.

"Wandsmith's Jewelers? A bit on the nose don't you think?" Harry asked as they walked in.

"Actually very few people know we sell wands." The little old Jewish man behind the counter said with a wise old smile. He wore a comfortable looking worn brown suit with a green sweater vest over a white collared shirt. He had a thick white beard and a mostly bald head with a blue yamaka placed on top and held on with two bobby pins. He had thick gold rimmed glasses that framed his soft face.

"It's good to see you David, it's been months. My grandfather said that you and Nancy should come over for dinner. Also, sorry for the short notice, I know it's Saturday..." Abby said stepping up to the counter and hugging the old man.

"It's fine dear girl. We went to an early temple service this morning. I will tell Nancy about the dinner offer and I will call Geno. But first I think we have two people that need wands. Abby can you please flip the sign and lock the door, you two follow me into the workshop." David said coming around the glass cases full of jewelry and leading them through a back door and into another store all together. This store reminded him of Ollivanders. There were wand boxes on shelves that went back into the darkness of the store. He went behind the counter and got out a tape measure, a flight of glowing bottles on a well used wood tray, and a gold rod.

David reminding Harry of Master Yoda. He was a wizened old man with years of wisdom seeping out of every pore but there was a mischievous humor about him. Harry didn't know if the old man was going to explain the hidden meaning of magic or tell a fart joke. This was the facade Dumbledore tried to project. But were the headmaster came off as crazy and foolish David Wandsmith was a man that looked like he knew what he was doing.

"Now Abby tells me you two need to get fit for a second wand?" He asked.

"Yes. Ones that can't be tracked." Dora said.

"Very good. How long was your first wand fitting dear? And how many wands did you go through before you found your match?" David asked Dora.

"Um, I think it took about 20 minutes and about 15 wands." Dora said.

"Good, and you young man?" He asked Harry.

"Over an hour, and I lost track of the amount of wands I waved before I matched my wand." Harry said.

"Ah, good you will go first. Stand still with your arms out at your sides." David said tapping the tape measure with his well used, beat up, light wood wand. The tape measure shot around his body for a few seconds before it stopped and dropped to the countertop. David wrote something on a notepad.

"Now if you will take this rod in your wand hand and give it a swish and flick?" David asked handing the gold rod to Harry who in turn swished and flicked sending black and gold sparks out the front of the rod. David took the rod back and studied it for a few seconds before writing something down on the notepad.

"And finally will you hover your hand over these glass bottles one at a time for a few seconds." David said pushing the wood tray with eight glass bottles forwards. Harry passed his hand over the bottles and they all light up causing David to hum and nod.

"What's that mean?" Harry asked.

"Tell me, have you recently had a block on your core removed?" David asked.

"No, but I did have a curse lifted from my soul." Harry amended.

"Ah, do you know your Merlin scale number?" David asked.

"High 300's this morning. Something like a 365." Harry said.

"That is in the high arch mage level. You will not be able to use a wood wand. Well you can use wood but with that much power you could blow up a wood wand. You are going to need a gold wand. Have you tried casting wandless?" David asked.

"No." Harry said, then he shrugged and held out his right hand. He looked at it for a few seconds and a ball of light faded into place above his hand. "Hah, would you look at that. It took a lot of effort though. Can I still get a wand?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I will have to make it, it will take me all day. You will have to come back for it tomorrow. What was your last wand?" David asked.

"My last wand was an 11 inch holly and phoenix tail feather." Harry said.

"Well when I've gotten this young lady sorted out, you and I will need to have a small talk and I'm going to ask you for some blood. Now young lady please stand up nice and straight with you hands at your sides." David said.

"Wait! I'm a metamorph. Do I need to change back into my real form?" Dora asked.

"Yes. The match wouldn't be right if you don't change back." David said shaking his head with a smile.

Dora sighed, closed her eyes, and they watched as her body shifted. She got shorter by a few inches, her shoulders got broader, her chest and hip got lagers but her breast got smaller. Her hair turned cold black and her eyes shifted from blue to violet bordering on red. Her nose got longer and her face got more angular. She looked vaguely familiar to Harry.

"I hate this face." She muttered bitterly in a voice that was higher and colder. It was that voice that triggered Harry's memory. She looked like her aunt Bellatrix. Harry hugged her hard.

"You might look like her but you are ten times the witch she is. No matter what you look like you will always be my big sister." Harry said soft enough so that only she could hear him. When he pulled back from her she had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Harry. Okay, I'm ready." Dora said. It took a few minutes to run through the three step process. Only one of the bottles glowed for her.

"Tell me what your last wand was." David asked.

"11.5 inches, ebony, and dragon heartstring. Really stiff, good for transfiguration." She said.

"Well, the good news is you have not changed much from your last wand fitting. You are still suited to Ebony and dragon heartstring. But I got a length of 12 inches. We will try wands made from ebony and heartstring in the 11.5 to 12 inch range and see if we can find you a match." David sad waving his wand and ten wand boxes floated over and landed on the counter.

"Let's begin with a 12 inch." David said with a smile.

It took only three wands to find a match. 11.75 inches, ebony, and the heart string from a Mexican orange dragon. It had the potential for dark magic but would work good for combat spells. Dora shifted back to the tall sexy form she had adopted since they left the island and sighed.

"That will be $1,200." David said.

"I'll be taking care of the cost for everything at the end." Harry said.

"Okay, well now we need to draw some blood and find your core so I can start making your wand." David said putting Dora's empty wand box into a shopping bag along with the cleaning kit. He handed them wand holders and Dora showed Harry how to attach it to his forearm. When she slid her wand into the holder it vanished from sight.

In the end it took another hour for Harry to find his cores, plural, he needed three, a dragon heart string from a Mexican Orange, a Basilisk heart string, and a phoenix tail feather. All three would go into a hollowed out gold wand shaft where it would be suspended in his own blood. He also needed focusing gems in the form of six one carat round cut emeralds inlaid in the handle do to his power level. All together it was going to cost $15,000 in raw magical ingredients. on top of that it was going to cost $1,500 worth of gold and because of the power of the cores and how hard it was to craft the cost of labor was going to be high and take most of the next two days to finish.

By the time they were done they came out of the back room and saw Abby sitting behind the counter of the jewelry shop looking at her phone. There were two black leather messenger bags on the counter along with a stack of paper and a black metal briefcase. When they walked up to the counter she lifted the lid on the case and they saw it was full of new Ben Franklins.

"I got you both a bag of holding." She said handing them each a bag.

The bags were simple black leather one pocket bags with a flap to cover the top. The strap was simple leather with a small shoulder pad. The bags were small. Fifteen inches wide, ten inches tall, and three inches deep.

"What's it do?" Harry asked.

"That bag will hold a crazy amount of stuff and stay that light. When you want something you stick your hand in the bag and think about what you want and it it will show up in your hand. Watch." Abby said grabbing the black metal briefcase off the counter and sticking it into the small laptop sized bag which expanded to fit the case before shrinking back to it's normal size. She held the bag upside down and nothing fell out. She put her hand in the bag and pulled the briefcase back out.

"That's cool!" Dora said looking at her bag.

"I use mine for everything. I figured it was a good idea for you to each have one. The bags cost $5,000 each but they will hold everything you own." Abby said.

"We keep putting stuff in these bags, and we won't remember what's in them." Dora said.

"The bag has you covered. There is a small booklet in the front pocket that lists everything you put in it. Also there's a dump feature. You hold it open and think about emptying it all out. And everything comes tumbling out. Now this briefcase has the first two million in new money you wanted to exchange." Abby said lifting he lid on the case again. Harry grabbed two stacks of cash off the top and handed David $1,200 for Dora's wand and the down payment for his wand.

"I will have your wand ready by Tomorrow afternoon. I will call Abby when it's ready." David said walking them out of the shop he locked the door behind them and shut off the lights before heading into his back room.

"Where are we headed next?" Harry asked.

"I set up a fitting at a tailors. Then we'll stop off for lunch and I setup an appointment at Mr. Smith's." Abby said walking to the car.

"Cool. I'd love to find out if your tailor would be able to custom fit some of the suits in the closet back at the apartment." Harry said slipping into the back seat.

"I'm sure he can." She said starting the car.

The trip to the small hole in the wall shop in little Italy took just ten minutes to go four miles even with the heavy traffic thanks to Abby's driving. They were in the heart of the morning rush but Abby never stopped moving. She weaved in and out of traffic and she knew every side street and back alley to take. Harry was impressed with her skills. Dora might have been in love by the time they pulled over in front of the shop.

"That was amazing. I don't think we ever stopped moving." Dora said.

"Growing up here you learn to read the traffic and know your way around it. I can get from Battery park to Harlem in less then a half hour during heavy traffic if I have to. If I was in my little ferrari I could have got here quicker. It's harder to fit the Caddy in and out of gaps in the traffic flow." Abby said laughing as she lead them into the small dimly light shop. Walking into the shop was like taking a step through a portal into the gas lap era which made Harry smile.

The shop was dark and very manly with it's dark green wallpaper and dark wood floors and display cases. Almost everything in the shop was made of dark wood and dark green leather. The few things that were metal in the shop were made of shiny brass, and even though it was mid morning outside it was bar room dark inside with most of the light coming from the bright display cases. There were just a few racks of suits on one side of the small shop and shirts and ties in the light cases on the other side.

Sitting behind the counter was a short older gentleman reading the newspaper in a very nice three piece gray suit that looked both old and very classy. The man had jet black hair except for the sides of his head which were bright white, and it was slicked back. He looked like an old Gangster from an old gangster movie. Abby walked up to the counter and smiled a huge smile. When the old man looked up his face split into a wide smile to match. "Little Bambina!" He said practically leaping over the counter to hug her.

"Granddad." She said smiling like a little girl.

Stepping up to the two of them Harry stuck out his hand for a confident handshake. "Harry Steel and this is My sister Dora Tonks, You have a great shop here. Very warm and manly. I love the feel of it. It reminds me of my apartment." Harry said letting Dora shake the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Steel, Ms. Tonks. I'm Geno Rossetti. Abby doesn't bring just anyone to see me. So that means she likes you. What can I get for you. Abigail said you needed a few suits, shirts, slacks and the like. How about you?" He asked looking at Dora.

"I'm not opposed to a nice suit. Something that looks good like Abby is wearing." Dora said.

"Very good. Would you like a joint fitting or a separate fitting?" Geno asked.

"We can go together. I must admit i'm not dressed for a fitting. You wouldn't happen to have bra on hand?" Dora asked.

"I have everything. You're a what, 34DD?" He asked with a glance.

"Wow, good call but this is not the body I'll have for the dinner. This is." She said shrinking to her normal compact athletic look."

"A true Metamorph. You will be a fun challenge to fit. I am going to enjoy testing the limits of my enchantments." Geno said excitedly leading Harry and Dora through a big wood door at the back of the shop and into a huge room sectioned off into two sections.

The first section was a big dressing room with chairs and a work table with cloth cuttings and big spindles of thread. It was what you expected to be in the back of a tailor's shop. The other section however, was a huge warehouse that looked like it went back a few hundred feet with racks of suits and shirt and who knows what on the left side and shelves full of bolts of cloth on the right.

"Wow. Magic, it never gets old." Harry said.

"Yes I'm quite proud of my shop. Strip to your skivvies." Geno said handing Dora a small bra he summoned from the back of the shop and pointing her to a dressing screen. Harry and Dora stripped to their underwear and stood on a pair of step stools.

"Do either of you have a preference of cut and style?" Geno asked.

"I have a closet full of suits from my grandfather. They all look nice and I'd like to wear them but they are a bit old and outdated. I know next to nothing about fashion but I can tell they are an older cut and style. The pants have pleats and they look baggy. What I want is about a half dozen nice modern suits and some comfortable slacks and shirts I can mix and match to some of my grandfather's jackets and vests." Harry said.

"And I need a couple of suits, some dresses, slacks, and jackets I can add to my wardrobe. I want to look more grown up and less like a college kid." Dora said.

"I can work with that information. Now if you will just stand still this will take just a minute." He said pulling out an old well worn wand and waved it at a measuring tape which came to life and shot around their bodies making quick measurements. While the tape measure worked Geno pulled a rolling a rack over with different suits.

"Man does this feel weird." Harry said as the tape wrapped around his neck to get his collar size.

Geno waved at the tape and it landed on his work table. He took down the measurements and nodded. He waved at the rack of suits and half of them vanished only to be replaced with different suits. He looked at the rack and pulled a dark blue three piece suit off the rack and handed it to Harry. He then grabbed a three piece suit in a slate gray and handed it to Dora.

"What is this material? It's really nice." Harry asked all but petting the suit.

"Three strand high twist wool, it's soft and breathable, and it resists wrinkles. It's not too hot out yet, but soon it's going to get hot, and this suit wears well with or without the vest. High twist wool can be worn year round and it travels well. Not that it matters, those suits are charmed to not wrinkle, resist water and stains, keep you cool in the summer and warm in the winter. Put them on and we'll see where we are. What do you both do for work?" Geno asked handing Harry a soft cotton white button up shirts and Dora a white silk blouse

"Nothing right now. We just got here to the U.S. and we don't have anything lined up yet." Harry said as they pulled on the suits.

"I used to be an Auror, but like Harry said we are taking time to relax. We need clothes to go to dinner, go to the Bank, attend gatherings and the like." Dora said tucking in the white blouse and pulling on the small corset like vest.

"Yes those fits good, we just need to make a few adjustments." Geno said waving his wand. The pants legs shortened and the jackets pulled in tighter under their arms. Dora's vest pulled tighter to give her more of an hourglass shape even in her sporty body.

"Yes this looks good." Geno said holding up a blue tie in one hand and a dark gray tie in the other in front of Harry to test the colors

"This feels very nice. Do you have anything on the casual side? A few pairs of comfortable slacks in this material? Also, I'm going to start taking potions to correct a growth issue, I plan on being way bigger than I am now. Can I come back for alterations?" Harry asked.

"No need, every suit I sell is cut ten inches bigger in the shoulders, six inches longer in the legs, and six inches wider in the pants. The spells I just cast activate the self tailoring enchantments. In essence the suit will grow with you every time you put it on. In fact you should be able to change your body shape into anything you want and everything, even the bra should morph with you." Geno said looking at Dora.

To test this out Dora shifted between six preset body shapes she normally used and the clothes kept up with her. With each change her grin as well as Geno's grin got bigger and bigger. By the time she shifted back to her fighting form she was practically jumping up and down.

"This is great! I will take one of everything you make! I'm never wearing anything else. I don't have to keep changing outfits everytime I shift forms. Tell me you make jeans and t-shirts?" Dora asked.

"I have some that I made for Abby. But I can make anything you want. For now we'll see what I have in stock. As for you, I think we will stick to the high twist wool. It sits well on your frame and it's easy to wear. You have a good body for a suit. It sit well on your shoulders and your hips are the right ratio to your shoulders and chest." Geno said.

"I agree, I've never looked this good. Hell I've never felt this good. I like it. I'll take six suits, some slacks, shirts and anything else you think I might need. And get her anything she wants." Harry said looking in the three sided mirror.

Geno nodded he waved his wand and the rack that was full of suits and shirts was now full of slacks and casual button up shirts in classic colors. "I will pull a few and box them up for you. Do you have a color preference?" Geno asked.

"I'm partial to dark blues and blacks." Harry said.

"Good to know. I'll start a rack for you. On that wall is different styles of shoes, try them on to find the ones you like. Then take off those suits and I will box it up for you. Then we will pick a few more colors and try them. As for you. I'll start a new rack for you. This is going to take a while." Geno said waving Harry and Dora away as he thumbed through the rack muttering to himself.

The two walked over to the wall of shoes. Dora found a pair of black leather high heeled pumps and slipped them on. The shoe formed to her foot and it felt like she was walking on a cloud. She saw Harry grab a pair of dark brown oxfords. He looked at the shoes before turning to Dora.

"Dora, how do I find my size?" He asked.

"You don't, one size fits all. It's magic Harry. Pull the shoe on and it will form to your foot. Man are these nice shoes. I'm going to need a few pairs of these. Geno has a good cobbler. Not even magical shoes fit this well and feel this good. Look I can walk without falling over. I've never felt this sure footed." She said grabbing a few more boxes of shoes off the shelf and setting them on the bench. Harry pulled on his shoes and felt funny as the shoe formed to his foot, but when he stood up and walked around he was in heaven.

"Oh man these feel good." Harry said.

"He does casual shoes too. Look at these low top black leather converse." Dora said.

An hour later and Harry and Dora walked out of Geno's shop with two shopping bag full of shrunken suit bags and boxes. Harry spent more in that shop then he wanted to think about but he knew everything he bought would last a lifetime and fit just as well. Dora was on cloud nine. She had three times the number of bags and boxes he had and she had another big haul like this ordered for pick up next week.

Abby took them to a nice little restaurant down the street for an early lunch. After that she drove them to a side alley and they got out of the car. She shrank the car and they Portkeyed to a dead end street off a one way in Newark New Jersey. They got back into the expanded car and Abby drove them to a sketchy looking industraily area. She pulled up to a old warehouse and shot off a text.

"Before we go in I have to tell you that the man we're meeting today is not only a ilegal enchanted arms dealer, but he's also a government sanctioned contract killer. I understand you are having some problems with a few members of your magical ministry. He might be someone you can talk to about that. He does a lot of work with the bank and we trust him fully. He's one of the best in the business." She said as the garage door opened to let them in.

Abby pulled into the parking area that was half full of black cars. She found a spot and by the time they got out of the car a man in a black suit was approaching the car. Harry didn't see where he came from or how he got so close without spotting him he was just there. For someone as perceptive as Harry was, it mildly freaked him out that this man could just be there. Abby shook the man's hand with a smile.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Smith." She said.

"You as well Ms. Gibson. I'm guessing these are your clients?" He said turning to Harry and Droa so they could get their first good look at the man in the dull dim light of the parking garage.

They saw a tall thin non-descript looking white man. His hair was brown. His eyes were brown. His facial features were not too big or small. He looked like your neighbor. Your mail man. The guy that works in your office that no one talks to. The cartoon face on the the airplane safety pamphlet. Harry was sure he would forget how this guy looked the second he left the store, and not be able to give a very good description. Mr. Smith was less of a man and more of an idea. In summation, Mr. Smith was the perfect contract killer. Harry was sure Mr. Smith could walk into any building in the world, kill someone, and vanish into thin air.

A part of him was mildly freaked out by the thought of someone like Mr. Smith, but more than that Harry wanted to know what it took to be a ghost like Mr. Smith. How many years of work and training did it take to become Mr. Smith? Could he do it? He knew he had the disposition to kill. Hell he had already killed his first year teacher when he was eleven and he didn't even blink. Yes, he could kill and he would kill if someone threatened his family.

"Harry Steel, and my sister Dora Tonks." Harry said introducing himself.

"Mr. Smith. It's nice to meet you." Mr. Smith said shaking their hands. His eyes lingered on Harry's eyes as they shook hands as if the killer saw something in him and Harry gained a bit of confidence from the look.

"Abby tells us you're the man to talk to about body armor and guns." Harry said.

"Yes. Please follow me to the shop area." Smith said leading them through a plate steel door that required a six digit code and a palm print to open.

Through the door they saw a small shop area. There were tables with guns, knives watches, lighters, and other bits of kit Harry didn't know. There were rolling racks full of leather vests, coats, and pants. There where racks with other bits of clothing and gear. On the walls were rifles held up by hooks. In the corner where crates and boxes filled with ammo. Through a glass door was a brightly lit six lane 100 yard shooting range.

"You want guns and body armor, I give you guns and body armor. I have many different makes and models to choose from. I also have three levels of body armor to choose from. But I should tell you that if you want simple body armor to stop bullets Abby's grandfather Geno can make you a bulletproof suit that looks and wears the same as the suit you're wearing right now. It's what I wear everyday." Smith said pulling back his suit jacket to show off Geno's tag on the inside pocket.

"While bullets or other physical attacks might be an issue we're more worried about spells at the moment. As you can tell from our accents we're from the UK and the war over there is going to start picking up soon. We need something to protect ourselves and family members. The same with guns. Dora has some experience, but I don't. What we do have is an indoor shooting range, and free time. We need something easy to handle and enough ammo to get good. The way I figure it, the next time we have to face off with a few Death Eaters they'll be standing in one place shooting hard to cast spells. I want to be able to find some cover, pull a gun, and put a few holes in those fuckers." Harry said.

"It sounds like this is less of a precautionary purchase of body armor and more of a real need. In that case you'll want level one dragon hide body armor with the option of level two and three on hand. You're also going to want an easy to operate full size 9mm handgun and an easy to carry and operate 9mm subgun. I also have dozens of other little things that would help you in your mission but we'll start with this." Smith said walking over to the rack with all the leather and pulling a thin black dragon hide vest off the rack and handing it to Harry.

"It thin, light, enchanted to keep your body at a steady 75 degrees like your suit, and best of all it molds to your body then vanishes from sight. You won't even know it's there. But it will stop an anti-tank round, any spell you throw at it, and maybe a killing curse as long as you're hit in a thick part of the hide in the front panel. The vest zips on the side to give you one unbroken piece of dragon hide protecting you front and back. It also has a cushioning charm so if you are hit with a bullet or a bludgeoning spell you don't break a rib. I wear one everyday. It's the first thing that goes on my body when I get up in the morning." Smith said pointing out features as Harry moved the light leather vest around in his hands.

"And how much does a vest like this cost?" Harry asked.

"$3,000 a vest. $2,500 a vest if you buy ten or more." Smith said.

"Right, I'll take ten of these. What's the other two levels?" Harry asked.

"Level one and a half is the pants. They have the same features of the under vest. Again I wear them everyday but in all honestly a lot of people don't bother to cover their legs. All of the vital organs are in the torso and most wizards tend to cast spells at the torso. It's the biggest part of the body and easiest thing to hit with a spell. Still these pants offer you all the same protections as the thin vest. They cost $2,000 a pair or $1,500 if you buy ten pairs." Smith said handing the pants to Harry.

"I'll take ten pairs." Harry said handing the pants to Dora.

"Level two body armor is this vest that you pull on over your clothes if you think you're going to get into a fight or if your in a fight and you have a few seconds to get it on." He said pulled a bulky heavy dragon hide vest with small black ceramic plates embedded into the vest. The plates were in the form of pecs, abs, and the gaps between. The back and sides were made of bigger curved plates. Attached to the plates were a couple of detachable magazine pouches. He handed the vest to Harry. The vest weighed about twenty pounds which was light compared to the amount and thickness of the plates. The vest zipped up on the sides and the zipper was covered by a flap and more plates.

"That is level two. It's a tank. That will spot a few killing curses as long as you get hit in different spots each time. Those plates will also stop large bits of shrapnel, explosions, and the concussive force of a blast. I've seen guys blown up with explosives and their legs got tore up but their torso was fine. This vest doesn't vanish when you put it on. It is what it is. All the enchantments on the vest go into the plates which are indestructible. This level also comes with pants if you want them but I find it hard to move in them." He said pulling a heavy metal hanger off the rack with pants that looked like medieval plate armor pants.

"The vest looks good, the pants look uncomfortable. How much and what could you possibly have that's heavier than this?" Harry asked trying on the vest over his suit vest and shirt.

"The level two vest and pants are the same price as the level one vest and pants. $3,000 for one vest, $25,000 for ten. The pants are $2,00 a pair or $15,000 for ten. Level three goes back to the basics. It's this heavy black dragon hide full length coat with a hood and high necked collar. It also has a mask that attaches to the hood and collar." He said pulled a big black dragon hide coat off the rack.

"No plates or anything like that?" Dora asked with a smirk.

"No, just a super durable outer layer that can withstand a flamethrower for hours. The mask has night vision, infrared, and an air circulation enchantment. The coat also has a minor disillusionment enchantment that makes you almost entirely invisible unless your in direct sunlight. The best part is the mask's infrared display can see through it. Which is great if there's more than one of you that activated the cloaking enchantment on the coat. You can still see each other. It eliminate friendly fire. The coat also keeps you at 75 degrees no matter how hot or cold it is. This is level three. The coat cost $5,000 and there is no discount for buying in bulk. These coats are very hard to enchant. I only have five of them on hand at the moment." Smith said handing the coat to Harry.

"In your opinion, what's the best setup?" Harry asked slipping on the heavy coat.

"Any combination of these three levels will keep you safe from almost anything. If you wear all of the levels at once you could walk through Hell and not be touched. But if you did that it would be very hard to walk. I have all five pieces of armor on me at all times. I wear a full set of level one armor all day, every day. If i'm going on a job and I know things are going to get bad I'll take the time to pull on my level two vest. If things go really bad, shit hits the fan and i'm fucked. I throw on the coat and vanish from sight. So I can make an escape. Or I hunker down, pull on the Level two pants and try to shoot my way out. I can tell you from years of experience that level one is good enough for 85% of the bad situations you might find yourself in. Full level one with a level two vest will get you through 99% of anything the world throws at you. Full level three is god mode in a video game. It's a cheat code to life. I'm willing to sell you ten sets of level one and level two armor as well as the five level three coats I have but I can't in good conscious tell you that you need all of it." Smith said with a smile.

"I have ten set of Level one vests and pants already. I'll take ten level two vest and the five coats you have. I like the feel of the coat and the cloaking enchantments. I have an invisibility cloak but I don't feel like putting it in danger. It's well worth $5,000 to not have to worry about my cloak." Harry said.

"I understand. Let me call someone in to box all this up for you while we move on." Smith said making a pile of black dragon hide on a nearby table as Harry took off the vest and coat. Smith walked to a door in the back of the shop and call out 'Rosa'. A small spanish woman in her mid twenties dressed in a work shirt and jeans came out of the back room. She wore almost no makeup and her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail at the back of her head.

"Box this all up, shrink it, and bag it up." He said before leading Harry and Dora to a table with handguns.

"Now we move on to the fun stuff. Do you have a preference?" Smith asked waving at the table that had about fifty different handgun laid out.

"I'm used to hunting rifles. I've rented a few handguns at the range before. These three I think." Dora said pointing to the Kimber 1911, the Glock 19, and the Sig p226.

"Did you like any of them?" Smith asked.

"This one. The other two sucked. That one bucked in my hand and the other one hurt my wrist." She said pointing out the Sig, the glock, and the kimber as she talked.

"Good to know. In that case I'd stick with Sig, it's what I carry. They make the best guns. I'd go with something black. This one here is similar to my set up. As you can see it's got runes etched into it. This one makes it silent. This one lightens the recoil to almost nothing. This grip can be molded to your hand with a simple charm and the magazine is charmed to hold 150 rounds." Mr. Smith said handing it over to Dora. He rolled a drawer out from under the table and grabbed a second Sig p226 and handed it to Harry.

"Nice." Harry said taking the black gun in his hand. He followed Smith's example of how to hold it. The rubber grip felt good in his hand.

"That gun will run you $2,500 a piece or I can sell you ten of them for $20,000. It also comes in stainless steel with gold filled engravings and red wood grips if you want something shiny that will never rust and can handle scratches. It comes with all the same bells and whistles. $3,000 a piece. No discounts for bulk buying." Smith said pointing at a dressed up copy of the gun on the table.

"Pretty." Harry said looking at the gleaming silver and gold gun.

"Can we try these out?" Dora asked.

"You can. These are floor models. Let me grab a few standard 15 round mags and a crate of ammo and I'll teach you how to use those. Do you guys want a backup piece?" Smith asked pointing to a table with smaller handguns.

"In your opinion do we need one?" Harry asked.

"You're not a Boy Scout are you?" Smith asked with a laugh.

"I can't say that I am." Harry replied.

"Always be prepared. It the Boy Scout motto. Think of it this way, even if you only need to use it once, it's still worth the price of buying it." Smith said leading them over to the next table.

"You're right, better to have it and not need it then to need it and not have it." Harry said.

"That's the ticket. Now I have a few different options. Most of them are .380 but I have a few in 9mm also, but if you want to stick with Sig we have the p238. I have stainless steel, and black. Same charms as the other guns and the magazine holds 60 rounds. Not bad for a small package like this." Smith said handing over the small gun.

"I like it." Harry said checking the sights.

"It's the most comfortable pocket sized handgun in the world. Why don't I grab one and bring it along. The same with this." He said walking over to the wall and taking down a small black submachine gun with a folding stock.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"This is an MP5k. The best and most versatile subgun you can have. Now let's go have some fun." Smith said leading them into the range.

For the next two hours Smith ran them through the operation and shooting of the three types of guns he picked for them. Dora had some experience and needed very little instruction. Oddly enough Harry was also pretty good with very little instruction which surprised Dora and Harry but not Smith.

"You must be good a DADA? dueling?" Smith asked.

"Yeah. I practiced like crazy last year." Harry said.

"You have good hand eye coordination and a good natural point of aim from all those hours of firing spells from a wand. A wand is just an odd shaped gun without sights. The fact that this gun has a comfortable grip angle, almost no recoil, and easy to see three dot sights means you're adapting your wand skills to the gun. Your arm is used to bringing a stick up and pointing at the center mass of a human torso. Once you got used to the different angle of the gun your muscle memory kicked in. It's the way I took to the gun. I was very good with a wand. Then I picked up a gun and I was better." Smith said.

"Is there a way to get even better?" Harry asked.

"Practice. Just like spells, the more you shoot the better you get. You said you had crates of ammo at home, I can sell you a pallet of 100,000 rounds of cheap steel cased practice 9mm for $10,000. Get used to drawing your gun, getting it on target, and putting two holes in the center of the chest. When you can do that every time, move on to two targets. Then three. And you keep going until you can pull your gun and drill two holes center mass in ten targets. Then you move on to the MP5k. Bring the gun up and put a three round burst on a torse sized target. Follow the same drill until you get to ten targets. Then go back to your Sig and start over a again and see how much you lost. I burn through about 5,000 rounds of steel cased 9mm a week to keep me in the form i'm in." Smith said.

"Thank you, I know what i'm doing for the rest of the summer." Harry said.

"Right behind you. This is much easier then casting a battle spell. I'll be carrying from now on." Dora said.

"Then we'll go pull a few guns for you to take home and move on to miscellaneous items I think you guys should take a look at." Smith said with a smile leading them out of the shooting range.

"I think we should buy ten Sig P226s, ten Sig p238s, and ten MP5ks. I think we should each have one and we should have a rack full of them ready to go. I think your folks should start carrying as well as anyone else we can think of." Harry said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Ten p226s comes to $20,000. The same for ten p238s. The MP5ks are going to be $4,500 a piece but since you're buying ten I'll give them for $40,000 even. You're going to want at least two extra magazines for each gun. Enchanted magazines cost $200 each and I'll throw in two standard magazines with each gun for free. Now we have to look at holsters and I'd love to show you some toys." Smith said writing it all down and directing Rosa to box up the order of guns.

"What's the best way to carry your guns?" Harry asked.

"You both have my basic setup of guns so I can tell you with some certainty that the best way I found to carry is one of these invisible shoulder rigs for my primary." He said pulling back his suit jacket.

There was nothing there until he reached under his left arm and pulled the same Sig p226 he just showed them how to use. As the gun appeared so did the black leather shoulder rig. There was a gun holster under his left arm and two magazine pouches under his right arm. The rig hung down just under his armpits. Smith put the gun back into the holster. A second later the gun and rig vanished.

"Reach in there and try to find the gun." Smith offered. Harry reached out and felt nothing. After a second of feeling up Smith's flank and armpit Smith batted his hand away as he jerked out of his reach.

"Man that tickled in the worst way. Only the person wearing the rig or someone added to the enchantment can pull the gun out or even find the rig. To take it off you pull the gun out, place your thumb on this small red metal plate." He said putting his thumb on the postage stamp sized metal plate which glowed and the rig expanded enough to pull it off. He put his thumb on the plate again and the rig shrunk back into place.

"As for the back up gun I have two options, both of them used the same rig." He said lifting the back on his suit jacket with his left hand, he reach back with his right hand to his belt right above his butt cheek and pulled a black Sig p238 out of thin air revealing a small black leather holster clipped onto his belt. He unclipped the holster and grabbed a black leather band off the table. He lifted his right leg onto a nearby chair. Strapped the leather band around his ankle and clipped the holster to the band. He slipped the gun in the holster and it vanished.

"One rig that can be worn many different ways. The shoulder rig is a $1,000 the small back up holster is $750. The next thing I wanted to show you was this watch." Smith said pulling back his sleeve to show off his stainless steel Omega Seamaster Planet Ocean 600M.

"Nice watch. What does it do?" Harry asked.

"A few things. First of all it's a glamour watch. This is not my real face. It's close but there are subtle changes. It softens or hardens your features to give you what I like to call the ken doll look. Nothing that stands out. It also does this." He said turning the watch face. The watch glass expanded to a 30 inch wide half inch thick glass shield.

"The glass is enchanted crystal and tested against bullets, shrapnel, and spells. I have seen this shield take two killing curses before it shattered. It weighs almost nothing, and you saw how easy it was to pop it out." He said.

"Cool. I'll take five." Harry said.

"It does more than just that. It has an emergency storage compartment." Smith said turning the shield and making it shrink back down to be a watch face.

He pulled the side button out after giving it a good twist. Attached to the nob was a fat pin about a half inch long, and about the same size as the knob. He twisted the knob off the end of the rod and the rod expanded into a two foot long, eight inch wide stainless steel capsule. He popped the latch and opened the lid. The inside was expanded to about twice the length and five times the width. The capsule was full of bags with expansion enchantments on them. There was a messenger bag with mission supplies like armor, guns, flash bangs, frag grenades, and spare magazines. An EMT orange duffel bag full of medical supplies. A big waterproof ziplock bag with documents, money, a solar cell phone charger, and five simple cheap cell phones. A backpack with survival supplies like a tent, sleeping bag, cook set, bush knife, axe, rope, and shelf stable food. A hard case with a broken down small single shot 12 gauge shotgun, a Ruger mk IV .22lr pistol, a few extra magazines, a few boxes of ammo and a few boxes of different shot shells. There was small duffel bag with a few changes of clothing and a winter coat. He had a two suiter with a nice blue suit and a tux. There was even a few cases of bottled water.

"It's my every emergency kit. If i'm ever in a bad situation and I didn't have my wand this capsule has everything I could ever need. It's also good for small things like an accident, or a sudden change in the weather or a sudden mission. I was a boy scout, the first rule like I said before is always be prepared. As you you both know, having magic is useless without a wand for most people. With this kit you can make sure you can get home no matter what." Smith said putting everything back into the capsule. He touched the small watch knob to the side of the capsule and it shrank. He screwed it back into place and put his watch back on. Harry looked to Dora and saw her looking at the watch with a mix of envy and need.

"Do all those kits come with the watch? Or can we buy them from you?" Harry asked.

"They do not come with the watch but I can sell you some of it. Everyone has different needs, this one is set up for my needs. It took years of use to come up with this kit." Smith said.

"It's still really cool. What do you have from the kit aside for the guns of course?" Harry asked.

"I have the healing kit. The knives which are enchanted to be razor sharp and indestructible. I also have the grenades and flashbangs, but unless you're planning on assaulting an enemy stronghold it's not worth having them. Aside from that you'll have to shop somewhere else. Again, not everything I have in their will be useful to you. The last thing I wanted to show you was this pen and this lighter." He said holding up a gold zippo and a gold pen.

"Let me guess, the lighter makes fire and the pen is good for writing?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"You got it on the first try! Good for you." Smith said talking to Harry like he was a small child which made them all laugh.

"No, the pen has a couple of functions, one of which is that it's a nice pen. It writes on almost any surface. It's also a cutting laser." He said summoning a small piece of thick plate steel. He set it on the table and pointed the pen at it. He bent the pocket clip all the way back and a thin red laser shot out of the tip of the pen and cut through the steel like butter.

"It's good for when you can't use magic, like in a bank with magical detection wards, but you need to get into the vault. The laser runs off a small power storage crystal. Good for ten minutes of use. The crystal recharges in a few hours if it's around a lot of ambient magic. The zippo is a lighter. It's also a bomb. You slide the bottom cover plate off to get to the remote detonator. The lighter has a small expanded compartment packed with ten pounds of C4. That's enough explosives to turn a car into a crater or level a building if you put it in the right spot. It's also good for making a distraction. If you put the lighter in this case made of a scrap of dragon hide all you get is a big boom and not too much else. Or tape the case to the back of the lighter and stick the lighter to a wall and make a nice big door." He said sliding a bottom panel off the base of the lighter to reveal a simple red shrouded button.

"I want. I want so much." Harry said like a little kid in a toy store. Dora was no help, she looked just as excited.

"I thought you might. The watch will run you $4,500 each. The pens go for $2,500 each. And the lighters are $1,200 each or $10,000 for a dozen." Smith said with a smirk.

"I'll take five watches, five pens, and a dozen lighters. Also throw in five healing kits, ten of those razor sharp knives, a case of grenades, and a case of the flash bangs just in case we need them. I have no idea what the next few weeks and months are going to bring but i'm trying to be as well prepared as I can be." Harry said.

"In that case take this too. It's my card. I work by the job or by the week depending what you need. If you ever find yourself in a bad situation call me." Smith said with an honest sincerity.

"I will. Thank you Smith. Now lets box all this up and count the cash. I want to get back to the apartment and try out my new guns. I want more trigger time. Like you said the only way to get good is practice. We're going to need a pallet of ammo to go with all of this." Harry said.

By the time they left Smith's shop Harry's case was half empty. Abby swung by a pizza place and they picked up a couple of pizzas. It took two trips to get everything up to the apartment and for the rest of the day into the evening Harry and Dora put a dent in the big stack of ammo crates. With the recoil enchantments on the guns, hitting the target was as easy as point and click. It was shocking how easy it was. He was no Mr. Smith by any stretch of the imagination. But after a few hours and the easy to use gun, he was more confident then he thought he would be.

By seven they were both feeling tired. It was midnight back in the UK and they got up early. They set up a few more pairs of portkeys in the apartment before using the portkey to the townhouse where they were greeted by the elves and treated to a late night snack. Right before he headed off to bed Mary left and came back with a group of sixty elves. Harry took the next half hour to bond them all. At that point Harry had just enough energy to walk up to his room, strip down to his boxers, and fall into bed where he passed out and slept like the dead.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: A small bit of car porn to with the gun porn from the last chapter, but like the last chapter it serves a purpose. There's also some family information mixed in along with a check in with a few other characters. A lot of people keep asking why no one knows Harry Potter is dead or why they keep looking for him if there is a death certificate. the answer is no one knows harry Potter is dead. If they did they'd stop looking and that's the point. Harry wants the bad guys on both sides to keep looking for Harry potter. Don't think about it like Harry potter being dead and more like a a reverse of the movie 'Sleeping With the Enemy'. in that movie an an abused wife fakes her death, changes her name, and runs away so her husband wont come looking for her. this is the opposite. Harry changed his name and ran away but everyone still thinks he's Harry potter so when they cast locating spell and rituals looking for Harry Potter they get nothing. Owls won't be able to find him. and no elf in the world will ever turn on Harry now. by the time the bad guys figure out Harry Potter is no more and wade through the horribly misfiled paperwork at the ministry they'll be dead themselves. I hope that enplanes it for everyone and i'm sorry it's not more obvious in the text of the story.

Sunday June 25, 2016. Time 6:00 am. Location: London

Sunday was a blur of activity for Harry and Dora. They got up at 6am and popped over to the New York apartment to go running on the indoor garden running track. It was pitch black outside and that confused Harry's sleep filled brain until he thought about the time difference. It was only 1am in New York. After a good run and some basic exercise they popped back to London and got ready for the day. They dressed in their armor and wore matching black suits as a nod to the very cool Mr. Smith. They spent the morning in London getting the few things they needed. That included small stuff like shampoo and protein drinks and big stuff like gym equipment and video games.

Half way through the morning Dora put Harry behind the wheel and let him drive. There were some growing pains at first. Getting the timing of the clutch to gas pedal transition took some getting used to and in the process he stalled out a few times. He took a turn a bit wide and knocked a side mirror off a Ford Mondeo. He backed up and Dora repaired it with a spell. Every time he stopped he jerked them forwards in their seats and everytime he hit the gas he flung them back in their seats and he burned out a few times by accident. Aside from that he was doing okay for his first time. Dora was a great teacher. She didn't flinch once, she never yelled, and she didn't bat an eye when he almost killed them a few times.

He got more confident when they took a trip out to Hermione's house in Southampton. The hour long drive on mostly back roads and B roads got him used to the car. They set up ward stones around the house, a portkey target in the backyard, and checked the house to make sure the Order wasn't watching it. Harry drove back to the townhouse on the M4 and got used to the speed of the car and car placement on the road. From the Townhouse they popped back to New York where they spent most of the day in the shooting room burning through ammo like it was water.

At two o'clock local time they shrank the Camaro to get it out of the house and Harry drove to the bank where Abby handed him the duffel bag full of cash. She also handed him the rest of the portkeys he ordered along with a gold business card holder. Harry let Dora do the talking and he took his bag and portkeys out of the office after a quick thank you leaving Dora in the office. She came out a few minutes later with a smirk.

"I have a date for later tonight. You going to be okay on your own?" Dora asked.

"Yeah. I'll hang out in the apartment tonight. If I get bored I'll take the portkey home and leave you one on the entryway table. But I doubt I'll be bored in the apartment." Harry said as they walked out of the bank.

"Cool. Don't wait up for me then. I might spend the night here in New York if things go good." Dora said.

"TMI sis. T.M.I." Harry said pulling on his sunglasses.

"You are an odd boy Harry. Most guys your age would want to hear all the dirty details of two hot woman hooking up." Dora said with a smirk.

"Not if one of the women is his sister. Now do you remember the way to get to the wand shop?" Harry asked.

"I do. Traffic has really picked up though, do you still want to drive?" Dora asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm starting to get the hang of it. The time we spent on the road going to Hermione's house and back to the townhouse really helped me. Once you take a fast nimble car like the M3 up to 120kmh going 35mph on the packed streets of New York in this big car feels slow and manageable. It's all about judging distances and timing shifts now. This car does not fit into small spaces." Harry said slipping behind the wheel of the Camaro and starting up the big V8.

"Yeah, I don't feel like I'm going to die all the time. Just most of the time." Dora said as Harry pulled out of the parking lot with a jerky lerch as he tried to feather the gas and let out the clutch.

"Hey, I'm trying." Harry said hitting the brakes too hard and jerking them both in their seats.

"You're doing fine, just watch the road. I crashed three cars learning how to drive. I'm glad my mum knows the repair spell so well." Dora said closing her eyes as Harry split the gap between two cars and just managed to avoid a guy walking out into traffic.

"Watch where you're walking Asshole!" Harry called out to the man and got the bird in response.

"I retract my last statement. You are getting the hang of this driving thing very well." Dora said laughing.

"I love this car, but I feel like I need something smaller and easier to drive like your Beamer." Harry said.

"Spend some time tonight looking at the cars in the vault. Maybe you'll find something you like. The key to learning how to drive is doing it. It's like shooting. Yesterday you did it for the first time and today you're doing much better. You have a license from the bank so you don't have to take a driving test. You don't need to know all the bullshit rules of the road because I can guarantee half these assholes driving around us don't know them. You need to work on judging your distances and gaps, and peddle control. Maybe next week we'll take a road trip to Miami to see what that house looks like. That's a two day road trip by the time we get there you should have most of the beginners rough edges knocked off by then." Dora said pointing out a street to turn down.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Harry said over powering a turn and squealing his tires a bit.

Harry walked up to the wand makers shop and found the place closed. There was a note on the door telling him to come around to the side door. Harry knocked and David let him in. David handed him his new wand and Harry felt a rush of power flow through him. He looked down at the wand and was blown away. The wand was gold and diamond encrusted with a carved dragon, basilisk and phoenix intertwined on the wand shaft. The handle had added nerling for better grip and the six embedded emeralds which David said would focus his power through the wand. The tip came to a spiked point sharp enough to use as a push dagger. The final price was $22,500 and Harry was happy to pay it in cash. He handed the wand maker $15,000 even and thanked him.

Sunday June 25, 2016. Time: 9:30pm. Location: London.

Dumbledore was sitting in the dining room of headquarters listening to reports from his Order members. Things weren't working out as fast as he thought they would last night. The Goblins were closing accounts by the dozens and they were doing it with a smile on their evil little faces. They were still backing Harry and according to his sources at the Paper the Goblins showed no sign of printing anything about the matter which was odd. He expected the Goblins to print a story saying they were firmly on his side and that they would hand over Harry to him at his earliest convenience.

He also expected the article about Harry's crimes and his warrant for arrest to bare fruit. So far they were no better off then they were yesterday. The only difference was the Goblins were a bit more cash poor and Harry was going to be firmly under his thumb as soon as the boy was caught. But they still had to find him. The problem was Harry was nowhere to be found. Tracking spells on the boy didn't work. Tracking his wand didn't work. House elves couldn't find him. Owls couldn't find him. Nothing magical worked to track him. That meant Harry was either hiding under so many wards that they cancelled out the tracking magic. Or he was hiding in another country under Goblin wards and if that was the case then they had bigger problems. On top of that he must have spooked the Granger girl by showing up to her house. She was gone and the house was under heavy wards. As the meeting broke up he stopped Severus at the door and waited for the room to clear out.

"Did you manage to get things set up for tomorrow night?" He asked.

"I did but we might have other problems. The Dark Lord is hurt. He's been locked away in his chambers for a day and a half now. Lucious is running the show at the moment. I ran it by him. The good news is he greenlit a Death Eater attack for the Granger home tomorrow night. The Bad news is he wants to make a big show of it. He called in a big group of eastern block dark wizards we've been recruiting over the last year and a half. He's going to set up a big simultaneous attack on a few targets all at once. He's setting up 10 to 15 men attack teams and setting them loose on a long list of targets. No one knows all the targets. But by my last count he set up about ten teams. I am leading a big team of fifteen men to the Granger house. I will not be able to pull them back before they kill them all. I know you wanted to keep the mudblood girl alive…" Snape explained until the Old Man cut him off.

"It's fine. Ms. Granger was a good carrot for the youngest Weasely boy but she is getting too smart for her own good. She was going to need a modification soon anyways. This will save me the trouble. And there is no way in hell Harry misses her funeral. Such a tragedy." He said in a mock sad voice.

"I'll see if I can get a list of other locations they are going to hit. I can tell you it's going to be happening all night. Starting with the Grangers at dinner time and going on throughout the night. Lucius thinks it will keep the Aurors away. They'll be too busy cleaning up the last crime scene to stop the next attack. It's smarter than I thought he could be." Snape said in a begrudging voice.

"Keep me posted and good luck with the hunting my boy." Dumbledore said.

Sunday June 25, 2016. Time: 5:30. Location: New York.

While Dora was getting ready for her date and Harry was looking at cars in his bedroom vault. He took a bunch of them to the study and expanded them one at a time. He looked them over, and checked the value of the car on his phone. Dobby was keeping him company as he worked. He was just as curious about the cars as Harry and his new elf body meant he could reach the pedals and see over the steering wheel. They shared cold pizza, beers, and jokes as they worked.

Harry was coming to a blinding realization. None of the cars he owned were cheap beaters. In fact most of them were priceless relics. So they pulled out all the cars and they made a game out if trying to find the cheapest small sports car he had. They worked in the study so they could start the cars and make sure they all still ran. As they made their way through the cars Harry started a fact book, he took down all the details of the cars in this ledgier. Things like make, model, color, milage, estimated value, and finally last known owner if he found any paperwork in the glove box.

This last bit hit him harder than he thought it would. He was used to seeing the names Charles and Mary Potter. Their names were all over everything he looked at. They were his grandparents and even though he didn't think about it too hard he had accepted their deaths. But seeing names like William Potter, Nancy Potter, Chris Potter, and so many others affected him more than he thought it would. He was picking through the remains of his dead family's things and it was a lot darker than he thought it would be. It got worse when he jogged to the Library and grabbed the Family book to look each name up as he went.

William and Nancy were his father's much older twin brother and sister. They were born in 1950 and both died before his dad was even born in 1980. William died in Vietnam in 1974. He was a fighter pilot, and he was shot down over the jungle never to be found. Nancy was killed in a car crash caused by a drunk driver in 1972. Harry flipped to the next page and found the entry for Harold William Potter. Born 1965, died 1985. According to the book Harold was an Auror and he was killed in the line of duty fighting in the first war.

"Potters have a very low life expectancy rate." Harry said looking up from the book.

"Noble warriors of light tend to die. But that ends now! You have me to watch your back. Now lets keep going we still have a lot of cars to look at." Dobby said patting him on the back.

"True. You know we've been looking at all these cars and I never checked the Camaro. I wonder who that car belonged to." Harry said.

"One way to find out. Let's do that one next." Dobby said shrinking the red 1965 Corvette stingray that belonged to William Potter. Dobby replaced it with the Black Camaro and started searching the glove box.

"Who did the car belong to?" Harry asked writing down the details of the car.

"See for yourself." Dobby said with a smirk as he handed the registration paperwork from the glove box to Harry.

Harry looked down at the documents. Make: Chevrolet. Model: Camaro, SS. Year: 1969. Color: Black. Owner: Lily Potter. Harry blinked a few times. Lily Potter. His Mum? Was there another Lily Potter? Harry grabbed the Potter book and flipped to the front where the list of all the names were located. He ran his finger down the list and found no other Lily Potter but his mum.

"This is my mums car." He said looking at the low slung convertible muscle car. "My mum drove a tricked out restored muscle car?" Harry said feeling shocked. He didn't know why he felt shocked by that fact, but he was. Everything everyone told him about his mum painted her as a nice studious girl like Hermione. He couldn't see Hermione driving a muscle car.

"She also smoked Marlboro Reds and listened to Queen, ELO, Fleetwood Mac, AC/DC, and Journey." Dobby said finding a half pack of cigarettes in the glove box along with a handful of CD's in a leather case.

"What the hell? My mum smoked?" Harry said taking the pack of cigarettes from Dobby.

"A lot of mages smoke. Mages can't get cancer. It's why we live so long. Almost every mage smokes because they can. Magic filters out all the toxins and all you get is the buzz. Haven't you noticed all the wizards and witches back in the UK smoke pipes or cigars?" Dobby asked.

"No, it's never occurred to me." Harry said.

"Well in that case let me be the first to say smoke up if you want one. It won't do anything to you." Dobby said taking one and lighting it with the gold lighter off his grandfather's desk on the other side of the room.

"Don't mind if I do?" Harry said taking a cigarette and putting it in his mouth. Dobby lit it for him and Harry took an experimental puff. His lungs seized up and he coughed so hard he felt dizzy.

"Took too deep of a puff." Dobby said with a smirk.

"You don't say." Harry said flipping off his sarcastic friend. He took a smaller puff and he felt warm inside as the hot smoke filled his lungs and a second later he felt a head rush.

"Much better. What else can we find?" Harry asked reaching into the car and hitting the trunk latch.

He opened the trunk lid and he was disappointed to find it mostly empty. He didn't know what he was looking for or what he hoped he would find, but finding a spare tire, tool kit, and jack was heartbreaking on a level he didn't understand. Dobby read the disappointed look on his face and smiled.

"Didn't find anything?" Dobby asked.

"Nope. But at least I have my mum's car. And I know that everyone's bullshit surface level stories about my mum were just that. Also, if my mum's car is here, then maybe I'll find other stuff from my parents here in the states." Harry said taking another drag on the cigarette. This time he had no issues and just felt good.

"You do know that I can locate their things right?" Dobby asked.

"WHat?" Harry asked.

"I can find you anywhere in the world. All I need is their magical signature and I can find anything that belongs to them anywhere in the world. Then I can pop to it and grab it. I'm an elf Harry, it's what we do. Do you have access to something more personal to your mother? The more personal the item, the more magical essence is locked inside. A wand would be great but an item carried everyday would be better. But I can start with the car and maybe I can find something better to work off of." Dobby said.

"What about my Dad's invisibility cloak?" Harry said pulling the cloak out of his bag and handing it to Dobby.

"This is very powerful and it's covered in Potter magic. I can work with this." Dobby said around his half burnt cigarette as he handled the cloak with both hands. He pulled the cloak on and closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes they were glowing.

"Find something?" Harry asked.

"I found stuff all over the world. But I found a lot of thing in this very building including that gray Mustang that's half bult. Let me go check it out and come back with it." Dobby said vanishing from the room.

A few minutes later he popped back into the room surrounded by eight big trunks, a gray couch, a few dressers, an old tube tv, an old stereo unit with two big speakers a CD tray, and a turntable, and last but not least an old black motorcycle that was missing half the parts. Dobby waved at the pile with a grin and a 'how you like that' confident smirk.

"Where the hell did you find all that?" Harry asked walking over to the pile and lifting the lid on one of the top trunks.

"Storage locker cage in the basement next to the kitchen. I had a quick talk with the elves down there. I asked them why this was down there and one of the older elves said your parents were living here full time as a newlywed couple from 1998 to 2000 in one of the smaller apartments on the tenth floor. Then one day they got an Owl and they rushed back to the UK. A few days later the manager got a call from James saying 'close up the apartment, put it up for sale, and throw everything away'. Knowing that the Potters own the place and thinking James might be a bit under the weather he sent the elves to box everything up and set it off to the side in the storage cage. The elf said there are a few cars in the garage master's safe that we can get in the morning. But the more important fact here is they left a happy life here in the States sixteen years ago and never came back." Dobby said.

"Want to take bets that the old man called them back and fucked with their minds?" Harry said coldly. His parents were out. They left the war torn country and moved here only for the old man to call them back so they could die.

"We really need to kill that old man. I wish I could do it but he has very powerful wards up around the castle. Elves can't hurt him. Almost no one can touch him. In fact he has his own slave bounded house elves to serve him." Dobby said coldly. Harry smiled at his friends protectiveness.

"Thanks for volunteering. But when I kill that old man I want him to see my face so he can understand how badly he fucked up." Harry said looking in the trunk.

Harry found the top trunk full of mens clothes. He pulled a black leather jacket off the top and looked it over. The jacket was a classic motorcycle cut with two white stripes on the arms that connected across the back. He pulled on the jacket and the magical enchantments on the leather shrank to fit his smaller shoulders. He held the collar of the jacket up to his nose and took a deep breath. He smelled leather and a hit of lingering aftershave. The smell made him feel warm inside and he smiled. He found band t-shirts for Pearl Jam, Green day, Weezer, the Foo Fighters, and Red Hot Chili Peppers. Jeans, flannel shirts, boots, and two suits. In the top tray he found a few piece of jewelry like a watch, some cufflinks, a gold pen, and oddly enough two mismatched earrings. A small gold hoop and a small black stud. The bottom of the trunk was full of underclothes but oddly enough there were no wizards robes.

The next trunk was his mother's clothes. He found an assortment of clothes that looked oddly similar to his dad's trunk but his mum's band shirts were from classic rack groups. Looking through his mums things he was hit with an oddly familiar scent. He found a small spray bottle of perfume and spritzed it. He inhaled and he was hit with a soft lavender and citrus scent that he was very familiar with. It was Hermione scent. That made him smile. The top tray had a few bits of jewelry and a few pictures of his mum and dad. They looked young and happy. They also looked cool and carefree. These were two kids that were very far away from danger living their best lives. He didn't know it but he was crying. Dobby patted him on the back and handed him a tissue.

"Why don't we finish cataloging the cars and head back to the townhouse for the night. You can bond a big group of elves and pass out. Tomorrow we can look at the cars the garage manager has and we can look through all of this." Dobby said.

"Sounds like a good idea. We also have to figure out how to rebuild that mustang." Harry said taking the classic ray ban sunglasses from his mums trunk and putting them in the inside jacket pocket of his dad's leather jacket.

Harry and Dobby worked for another half hour to get through the last eleven cars before they packed it in for the night. Harry took his portkey to the townhouse and Dobby popped back. Harry had a few fresh baked fudge cookies that Mary made before he headed up to his room. Dobby popped away and came back with a line of eleves. Harry bonded 72 eleves before he was so drained he passed out. Dobby tucked him in and popped away. He popped back into the room and added the picture of Harry's parents in a simple frame to the the nightstand with a smile before popping away.

Sunday June 25, 2016 Time: 10:30pm. Location: Paris

Dan and Frank were sitting out on the balcony sharing a glass of scotch and a pair of cigars. Emma came out and sat in her husband's lap taking his drink and sipping it.

"Comfortable?" Dan asked with a smirk.

"I am, think you." She said kissing him.

"I'll leave you two alone." Frank started to say but Emma cut him off.

"No please stay. I have a few questions for you. This is the first time I had a chance to corner you since our daughter dropped a few big bombshells in our lap and I wanted to get your opinion about the magical world." Emma said sitting up so she could look at Frank.

"What did you want to know?" Frank asked.

"This group. The death eaters, they have it out from my little girl. How dangerous are they?" Emma asked.

"Very. Think about it this way. The UK magical government is run by a house of lords. Now imagine these lords can do as they wish as long as they don't step on another lord's toes. Now imagine half that house of lords likes to put on black robes and white masks and murder and rape muggle born girls like your daughter. The magical cops can't do a damn thing because they have to fight fire with school yard spells and if they do get lucky and take one of these lords in then they get a 'trial' in front of the other lords, half of which were with him the night before. The last war cut the population in half. This new war is going to finish it off. That's what you're dealing with." Frank said.

"My god." Emma said.

"Frank. I know you said you would hang out with us for a few days until we got ourselves squared away. You meant packed up and off the Island didn't you?" Dan asked.

"Yes. I've been living in France for years. It's much nicer here. And more importantly the magical law enforcement here takes care of the good guys and hunts down the bad guys. Look, you two have a life and a business to run. But if you want to live to see the next few years I'd get the hell out. Your little girl is best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived and she managed to take down a bunch of inner circle death eaters. She is a prime target. I wouldn't be surprised to find your house burnt down by the time you get back tomorrow afternoon. I have a house in Nice and a house here in Paris. You are welcome here anytime." Frank said.

"We have to talk about this but I want you to put together a bill for the next two weeks of guard duty. You're staying on at least that long. I also need a gun." Dan said going cold all of a sudden. Emma looked down at him and she understood. Someone was out to get their daughter. The house didn't matter. The business didn't matter. All that mattered was protecting their kid.

"You don't have to pay me shit Dan. I feel bad about taking money for this weekend but it looks like your daughter's rich boyfriend is picking up the tab. You're going to be having dinner with the boy tomorrow. I can guarantee one of two things is going to come out if his mouth. If he's stupid then he'll tell you to get wards put up around your house and he'll offer you a contact at the bank. Or the boy is smart and he's going to offer to pay for your move out of the country. A gun and my help is not going to be enough help in the long run. They will attack you in your home. Most likely in the middle of the night. When you're getting attacked you have to be lucky everytime. They only have to get lucky once." Frank said finishing his drink and stubbing out his cigar before he walked back into the room and closed the door.

"So where are we moving to?" Emma asked without a hint of hesitation or anger.

"Maybe here?" Dan asked looking out at the city.

"There are worse places. How much do we have saved up?" She asked.

"Not enough. We might have to sell the house and the practice. John said last year that he was sitting on enough capital to buy the business from us. I think we take the cash. Maybe we can short sell the house for half price. It would suck but we could take the hit there." Dan said.

"We'll see what her friend has to say, maybe these goblins at the bank would be willing to take the house off our hands at face value." Emma said.

"Either way it works out. I also want to talk to a few of my buddies from the club. You saw what our little girl did to my leg. I wonder if she can regrow a leg or an eye. There are a lot of guys that got out of the service missing things. A few of them might be willing to protect the house for a few days until we can get out if Hermione can fix them." Dan said.

Monday June 27, 2016.

Harry woke up at six and rolled out of bed. He looked for Dora but she was not back from New York yet. Harry smirked and went about his day. He set up the turntable and found a big crate of classic vinyl records. He spent the morning playing records and looking through the trunks. He found mostly junk from around the house. Things like dishes, knick knacks, and books got a looking over before they were put back away. He found a shrunken gun case in his dad's trunk.

Inside the case were four rifles and three handguns. There was a nice Remington 700 in .308 with a hand carved wood stock and magical scope, a Winchester 1886 in .45-70 with a ivory stock and magical scope, a Ruger 10-22 with a hand carved monte carlo stock and scope, and lastly a big 700 nitro express double barreled rifle. In the side compartment was a Ruger 22-45 pistol with target sights, a Ruger Blackhawk in 357., and a chrome plated 1911 covered in gold engravings with grips that looked like they were carved from dragon's teeth.

Harry waited until noon before popping over to the apartment. He found a black suit jacket on the entryway floor which made him smirk. He followed the trail of clothes to the east wing where he found Dora's door halfway open with a black leather high heeled pump blocking it from closing. Harry stood off to the side of the door and knocked.

"Dora?" He asked.

"Harry?" said a gruff voice.

"Yeah Dora. It's noon back in the UK and seven am here. I figured Abby would need to get to work today and I found out some more information about my parents." Harry said.

"Good call." Dora said.

"Right. I gathered up your clothes from the hallway. I'll just leave them here by the door. I'll wait for you in the dining room." He said.

"Thanks. We'll be out in a few minutes." Dora said before there were two sets of giggles from inside the room. Harry smiled and shook his head as he walked away.

Fifteen minutes later the two woman walked into the room looking ready for the day. Abby put on the same black suit and red blouse she wore the day before. Dora was dressed in a similar black suit with a white shirt that matched Harry's suit. They had a nice if slightly awkward breakfast. Harry saw the looks the two women kept passing back and forth and it made him smile.

"So how was your date last night? Harry asked like a knowing parent.

"Good. Abby took me to a nice restaurant not too far from here. Then we went to a little jazz club before we came back here." Dora said.

"Tony's. I love that place. Good drinks, live music, dark corner booths perfect for a first date." Abby said.

"Nice. I need to set up a date like that for me and Hermione at some point. A nice restaurant, and a place to go after that. Something to show I'm grown up now, but also still fun and chill." Harry said.

"I can set that up for you. All you have to do is call me. It's my job Harry." Abby said with a smile.

"Great. I'll set something up for this week. When I can nail down a date I'll let you know. First we have to see if her parents will let me see their daughter after tonight." Harry said looking nervous.

"Dinner at her parents house?" Abby asked.

"It's a bit more than that but, Yes." Harry said.

"You going to hang around this city for a few hours?" Abby asked.

"We are." Harry said.

"Good, I'll send over a care package with everything you'll need to make tonight go smother. Just answer a few question when I call you in an hour and I'll set up everything." Abby said.

"Thank's Abby, you're a lifesaver." Harry said.

After brunch they walked Abby to lobby before heading down to the garage. They found the garage but the office was empty. They heard a hose going so they followed the sound of splashing water and found a corner in the back of the garage marked Penthouse. Sitting in the back corner were three classic sports cars and and two more cars still under car covers. An old man in a work shirt and black slacks was wiping an old red convertible Ferrari with a soft rag. When he looked up at them approaching the car Harry got a Doc Brown vibe from the man. Odd but smart. He had long white gray hair and twinkling blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a friendly smile as they walked up.

"Hi, Harry Steel. I moved into the family penthouse." Harry said not taking his eyes off the cars now that he was close enough to really see the lines, these were expensive.

"Walter Brown. Nice to meet you. Steel you say? Are you sure? You look like a Potter. I should know, I've been working here since the new garage opened." The old man said looking at Harry intently.

"Really? Then you knew the Potters?" Harry asked his interest peaked as well.

"Charles Potter hired me back in 1950 when he added the garage. I was ten, and they hired me to wash the cars." The old man said with a smile.

"Look Walter, can you keep a secret? I am a Potter. Harry Potter, james and Lily's boy. Charles was my grandfather." Harry said smiling.

"I Knew It! I could always spot a Potter! It's the power rolling off you guys in waves." Walter said excitedly.

"Your a wizard?" Harry asked.

"I am. It's good to have a Potter in the building again. It's been so long." Walter said looking close to tears.

"Did you know my grandfather well?" Harry asked.

"I sure did. He hired me in the summer of 1950. My father was head mechanic and we lived in an apartment on the first floor like the rest of the staff. My dad took care of the cars, and I kept them looking good. Over the years I learned everything from my dad and and Charles and I was bumped up to mechanic too. Charles was always down here or up in the apartment wrenching on his cars. At one point he had twenty cars down here. That was back in the 60's when there were a dozen Potters living in the building. Charles used to spend a good portion of the year here working on cars and spending time with his kids, but over the years his kids died off and he took the cars up to the apartment and put them away. I think he had a hard time looking at the cars everyday. Bad memories. When I heard about your grandparents murders it tore me up. They were good people your grandparents. Your father was a bit on the spoilt side but he was still a good kid and your mother really turned him around. They were living here for a couple of years but then they just up and vanished." Walter said and Harry ate it all up. It looked like Walter was a good link to his family's past.

"Well there's a Potter living here again and I hope to spend all my free time looking after and adding to the collection. Now what do we have here?" Harry asked waving at the cars.

"Well this red one here is a 1967 Ferrari 275 GTB4 N.A.R.T. Spyder. It's one of only ten built." Walter said opening the door for Harry.

"It looks beautiful Walter." Harry said finding keys in the ignition. He turned the key and the sweet sounding engine turned over and fired right up. "Wow." Harry said as he revved the engine a few times before cutting it off. "How much is this car worth Walter? I have some places to go today and I might take it so I can show off a bit." Harry asked getting out of the little convertible.

"Well this car has almost no miles and it's in perfect condition. I'd say it's worth about 20 million dollars." Walter said and smiled when Harry and Dora looked shocked.

"I am definitely not taking that out any time soon. In fact I should put it in the vault. My god." Harry said walking over to a small white convertible. "What about this one?" Harry asked.

"That's your grandmother's favorite car. It's a 1955 BMW 507 Roadster. It's a sweet little ride. Very fast and nimble. You're grandmother was just as big of a speed freak as your grandfather. I'm sure there are still some unpaid speeding tickets in the glove box." Walter said letting Harry get in.

"I think I like this one better than the last one. How much is it worth?" Harry asked.

"About a million and a half dollars." Walter said laughing.

"Right." Harry said getting out nice and slow, and closing the door softly. "What about this one? Is it worth the price of a big house?" Harry asked looking at the third sports car.

"No, it's worth more than that. It's a 1954 Mercedes 300SL roadster. You're looking at a car that's worth twice, maybe three times, as much as the BMW." Walter said laughing.

"What about the two cars under the covers?" Dora asked laughing along with Walter at the fact that Harry had so many cars worth too much to drive. It was like being adrift in the ocean, water everywhere but none to drink.

"This is a 1970 Ferrari 365 Daytona convertible, in tuxedo black with tan leather interior and top, also called the Sonny Crockett special." Walter said pulling the cover off the car.

"Holy siht it's the car from Miami Vice." Dora said feeling light headed.

"What's Miami Vice?" Harry asked causing Dora to look at him like he was crazy.

"Little bro, Miami Vice is the greatest tv show ever made! My dad used to watch it all the time. He's got the DVDs. I can't believe you've never heard of it. But you know what? We are going to fix that. I'm sure we can get the DVDs from dad. Then you and me are going to sit in your big ass movie theater and watch all five seasons." She said looking close to tears as she sat behind the wheel of her dream car.

"Sounds fun. How much is this car worth?" Harry asked.

"A real screen accurate Miami Vice Daytona? About a million dollars." Walter said laughing.

"Well shit, is there anything in this garage that I own that I can drive out of here without having a heart attack the first time someone looks at it wrong?" Harry asked.

"Well, James's car is parked over there." Walter said pointing behind him with a smirk.

"James?" Harry asked with a lump in his throat.

"He would come here in the summer with his parents. They even gave him his own apartment on the tenth floor for the summer so he and his friends could have some freedom. We used to have a VW bug down here as well as a vincent black shadow motorcycle. His friends parked in this section." Walter said walking them over to a car under a cover.

"That would be Moony and Padfoot." Harry said.

"A bunch of hooligans coming and going all hours of the night speeding in the garage. But they were good kids. Later your parents moved into that apartment. Your mother had a nice 69 Comao that your dad was always fixing. I didn't get a chance to clean this one yet but I did it last year so it should be fine to drive. All the cars are charmed to keep for a long time. It's why those four look like they do. Your grandfather was a real gear head. He made a whole bunch of spells and enchantments to keep his cars working no matter what. His log books are in the workshop upstairs." Walter said pulling the cover off a more modern black convertible Ferrari.

"What is it?" Harry asked softly as he fell in love with the shape and stance of the nimble looking sports car. The car was so black and shiny it looked wet. It sat low on black five point rims and tires so wide it looked like the fenders were rolled out to fit better. The car had a tan leather interior and a black convertible top. The car was sexy.

"This is a 1995 Ferrari f355 spider. This was your dad's first car. He bought it in 97 when he was 17. He bought it used and spent every minute that he wasn't driving it fixing it. He bought a smashed Ferrari f355 challenge race car and swapped over the powertrain, suspension, exhaust, brakes, and tires. Then he spent weeks enchanting it to be lighter, stiffer, and stronger. You could run this car into a brick wall and hurt the wall before you scratched the paint. This was James's baby before he had you." Walter said opening the driver's side door for him.

Harry slipped in behind the wheel and sank into the soft leather bucket seat. He took a deep breath and smelled leather and armor all. He wrapped his left hand around the leather wrapped steering wheel and put his right hand on the stainless steel shift knob. Dora slipped into the passenger seat and they shared a grin. She nodded to the key in the igniting and Harry turned it. The car cranked over twice before the V8 fired up and roared to life in an angry scream. Harry put on his seat belt and Dora followed his lead.

"You sure you got this? It looks like a fast car." Dora warned.

"Yeah, but it's small. And it's got so many charms on it that I'm not afraid of it." Harry said.

Harry slipped the car into first gear and slowly idled out of the spot and up the ramp. At the top of the ramp the door opened and Harry slipped out into the sunlight. He checked to make sure he had some clear space before he punched it and was thrown back into his seat as the V8 barked and screamed propelling them to 50 mph and the top of the rev limit of first gear so fast that it scared and excited Harry. He backed off and cruised to a stop at the corner light and when the light changed he punched it, this time he shifted into second and made it up to 65 mph before he had to slow down for traffic.

"Dora, I think I'm in love with my dad's ex-girlfriend." Harry said with a smirk.

"I think I am too. The power of this car is crazy. I wonder how light it is. It feels like it weighs nothing. And the power. I bet this car would leave my brand new M3 in the dust." Dora said.

"I know it would, I've driven both. Which is something you have to do. You have to feel how smooth and fast the power hits you." Harry said pulling over and getting out. They switched seats and Dora blasted out of the parking spot so fast she scared herself as well as Harry.

"My God!" She said taking a right at the corner and keeping her foot down. She wasn't going fast but the car cornered so flat it tossed them both around in their seats.

"Okay, so from now on I drive this and nothing else. Maybe my mums Camaro if I have to drive more than one person. And I'm definitely taking this car to dinner tonight. I want to impress Hermione's parents." Harry said as they pulled into the garage.

"How was the car?" Walter asked with a knowing smile.

"Perfect. I'll be driving it daily. You wouldn't happen to know anything about the half built Mustang in the study would you?" Harry asked.

"That was your dad's winter car. You see the first year your mother and father lived here was the first time your dad had to drive his car in the snow. He hated the way the front end scrapped on the snow. So he went out and bought that mustang. It's still a fast car and still cool but it's a normal car that can handle snow. He put aggressive snow tires with sticking charms on the car and drove it all winter. In the summer he wanted to strip the car and fix all the issues he had with it. I'm guessing they vanished before he could finish it." Walter said.

"Well I would very much like to finish it but I have zero mechanical know how. Would you be willing to take on the job? You can name your price." Harry said.

"No need to pay me. I'd love to wrench on cars with a Potter again. I'll tell you what, you supply the beers and I'll supply the know how and we'll have that mustang running in no time." Walter said holding out his hand.

"You have yourself a deal. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to put all these nice priceless cars back in the vault upstairs. Depending on what happens in the next few weeks I might have a bunch of cars down here." Harry said shaking Walter's hand.

Monday June 27, 2016 Time: 6:30pm. Location: London

For the second day in a row the old man sat at the dining room table at headquarters listening to his minions giving the same bullshit reports. The goblins haven't printed a retraction or reaction despite being almost totally gold poor. Nearly every wizard in the UK pulled their gold out of the bank and closed their accounts. They were happy to stand by Harry with a knowing smile on their little evil faces. And there was still no sign of the boy. He locked eyes on Severus and he nodded. At least that was still happening tonight. They needed a good funeral. It would light a fire under a few of these worthless imbeciles.

"Thank you for your time. I know it's sometimes hard to work two jobs but the very fate of the world might rest on us finding Harry and bringing him back to the light. He is the key to fighting the dark lord. I want everyone to take the night off. Fresh eyes might help the search. Go home and relax. We will continue the search tomorrow." Dumbledore said but in his head he was thinking that some of them were definitely on the hit list for tonight. If Severuve failed then at least one of these sheep would die tonight. A funeral was a funeral. The boy would show his face. He was weak and emotional.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: a Short chapter this week. Sorry, but i am working on three stories at the moment. i have this story, and i'm also working with TheBlackHand724 on two of his Odd idea/old outlines to turn them into stories 60,000 to 120,000 word stories. One is slow going but the other one is showing signs of life which is really exciting. i'm writing more words a day then i even have before. the down side is it's messing with my writing/posting of this story. But i am having loads of fun working with TBH724 on two really cool ideas. I hope to start posting chapters from one of these stories by mid July (TBH724 likes to finish a story almost all the way before posting chapters.) So look forward to more of this story plus two more in the near-ish future!

Monday June 27, 2016

The Grangers had a very productive day. They talked about their options for moving with Hermione over breakfast. She was fully behind the idea of leaving the UK, but she wanted to hear what Harry had to say. He had the most up to the minute knowledge of the war and he might have contacts at the bank they could use to sell the house.

At noon they all piled into Frank's Audi and he drove them to the chunnel car station in Calais and right onto the train. When the train landed in Folkestone Frank drove away from the station and hit a few buttons on his center console. The license plate changed to a UK plate and the color of the Audi changed to a very dark blue. Frank headed to the Grangers house. The full trip took four hours. By the time they got home it was just after three. Frank helped them get the bags into the house and he stood at the house with the Granger women while Dan took the long list of things Emma needed to make dinner and went shopping. While he was out Hermione called her mum into her room.

"Help me pick something to wear tonight. I want to look good but I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard." She said looking in her closet. Emma laughed.

"Relax. I'm sure you could be wearing a burlap bag and Harry will think you look good. Just put on the blue dress I got you last year for the garden party. Wear these small white heels and the string of pearls I got you two years ago for christmas." Emma said handing her daughter things.

"Right. Hair up or down?" Hermione asked.

"Down, and go light on the makeup." Emma said walking out of the room. Hermione ran up and hugged her from behind.

"Thanks mum." Hermione said before letting her go.

"No problem dear. Now relax. You're on home turf kid. That poor boy is going to be getting the cold shoulder and uncomfortable questions for your father and Frank all night. I hope the boy is strong enough to put up with it." She said.

"Harry can handle anything. Dad's going to love him. I know he will." Hermione said dismissively.

"Really? What about me? Am I going to love this boy?" Her mum asked with a smile.

"That's a given Mum. He's the noble gentleman you've told me about in bedtime stories as a little girl. He might not wear shiny armor but he literally fights dragons and he's slayed a giant snake with a sword to save a young maiden. Hell he jumped onto a trolls head and shoved his wand up its nose to save my life before I even really knew him. He's is the very definition of chivalry. On top of that he's a slightly shy, cute boy with a heart of gold, and now he's apparently rich just to add insult to injury. You tell me how dad is going to react to Harry. Besides he's probably been getting prepared by Dora this whole weekend. I expect him to walk into this house with a calm confidence baring gifts and sweep you all off your feet." Hermione said with a knowing smile.

"Good. You deserve the best. From your first few litters home we've know this boy was special to you. It's good to know you found someone like him. Now relax, get dressed, and keep that all in mind when seven o'clock rolls around and the boy shows up. I have to go prep dinner." Emma said walking out of the room.

As time ticked by dinner was cooked. Hermione got ready. The two men stood on the front porch smoking cigars and watching the sun slowly set. Dan looked at his watch again ten to seven.

"Over under this kid is an ass hat?" Frank asked.

"Under. He's been taking orders from my little girl for the last five years. The way Emma tells it, Hermione molded this boy to be her perfect husband." Dan said with a smirk.

"Dan, I have to say you raised one scary little girl. She's cute as a button, extremely smart, and very powerful. She's got the makings of a government spook. Remember the man in the gray suit we used to get intel briefings from?" Frank said.

"Yeah. I've thought about it too. But now that I know she can heal like that I'm going to try my hardest to force her into being a magical doctor." Dan said with a smile.

"I have to tell you something Dan, there is no way a kid her age should have been able to do that surgery with the amount of calm confidence, and precision she showed. She didn't flinch at the sight of blood. She didn't panic when I cut my arm. She never wavered one bit. Your little girl has seen some shit. She's got the same level of combat confidence we have." Frank said.

"I saw it too. The only time she wavered was when she saw the bones in my leg. But even then she recentered herself and got on with it. I don't care what she says, I want her to go to medical school." Dan said laughing.

"Hoping you raised a healer and not a fighter?" Frank asked.

"Praying I did but knowing I didn't. It's why I want to get out of here before this war kicks off. Hermione would be on the front lines." Dan said as a black sports car came flying down the street and pulled up to the curb out in front of their house.

"This the kid?" Frank asked looking at the car.

"I think so. Let's go see." Dan said husing out the but of his cigar and approaching the car.

"Harry Potter?" Dan asked. Which caused both people in the car to freeze up for a second.

"No. Harry Steel at your service sir." Harry said getting out of the car and shaking Dan's hand in a good firm grip. His eyes took in the hand made three piece suit. The clean cut look, and the confidence in the boy's shoulders.

"Steel?" Dan asked.

"My legal name now thanks to the bank. Can you give me a hand?" Harry said popping the small trunk under the hood and handing Dan a shopping bag.

"What's this?" Dan asked.

"Gifts. You can't show up to meet the parents empty handed." Harry said conspiratorially as he grabbed two bouquets of flowers.

Frank helped Dora out of the car and she shrank it with a wave of her wand and put the car in her pocket. She was dressed exactly like Harry in a black three piece suit but no black tie. Hermione came out of the front door with her mum close behind her. Harry's whole face changed when he saw her.

"Harry." Hermione said rushing up to him and pulling him right into a kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around her back and returned the kiss.

"I've missed you. You look amazing. These are for you." He said pulling back and handing her a bouquet of three dozen magical red and gold roses.

"Harry these are beautiful. Where did you get them?" Hermione asked.

"New York, we've been there practically the whole weekend. Hello Mrs. Granger, you have a lovely home. These are for you." Harry said handing her a bouquet of three dozen white and gold roses.

"Call me Emma Harry. These are lovely." She said pulling him into a warm hug.

"Emma it is. This is my sister Dora. I brought wine." Harry said taking the bag and producing two bottles of a very good red wine that would pair well with the roast she was making.

"2015 Pine Ridge Cabernet. Very good job Harry. It's nice to meet you Dora, I'm Emma. Please come in, dinner's almost ready." Emma said inviting them into the house.

"Dan I understand you're a scotch and cigar man." Harry said pulling out two wood boxes from the bag and handed them to Dan.

"Highland Park 50 year old single malt scotch, and a box of 25 Cohiba Robustos." Dan said looking at the two items in his hands. On the inside, his brain was waring over two thoughts. One side of his mind was yelling at him that this was a bribe to get on his good side and nothing more. This boy was trying to get in your little girls pants. Do not like him! The other part of his mind was thinking about offering his daughter's hand in marriage.

"Yes I understand they are very good. I wouldn't know. I've never had a cigar or a sip of scotch. I've just recently had my first cigarette and beer." Harry admitted.

"Well son after dinner me, you and Frank are going to sit you down and celebrate your first cigar and glass of scotch. It's almost a shame you're going to get the very best for your first time. It will ruin you for life." Dan said handing the box of scotch off to Frank and sliding his arm over Harry's shoulder.

"If they're that good I'll just have to get more." Harry said.

"Get more. That's a 150 pound bottle of scotch and a 400 pound box of cigars." Dan said.

"Right. Isn't that what scotch and cigars cost?" Harry asked.

"Yes. That's how much they cost." Frank said with a smile.

"Don't listen to him. A good bottle of scotch 40 quid." Dan said.

"Oh. But why drink the good stuff when you can have the best stuff? Life is too short to settle for good if you can have the best. That's why I fell in love with Hermione." Harry said taking her hand and making her blush.

"I understand what you mean son. Life's too short." Dan said taking Emma's hand. Dan was done for. The boy knew exactly what to say and he was lost.

"Why don't the two of you spend some time before dinner talking in the yard." Emma said waving the two out the back door.

"Don't mind if I do." Harry said leading Hermione out the door.

"He's good." Emma said to Dora.

"That he is. He's also a good kid that lived a shit life. Has Hermione told you about the headmaster and the war?" Dora asked.

"She has and Frank filled in some of the details as well. We're going to pack up and move. We were thinking about Paris." Emma said.

"America would be easier. Harry has property all over America and major pull with the American goblins. For a small fee you can be practising dentistry in New York by next week. The goblins can also ward off your home and help you sell off your business." Dora said.

"America. How it is over there? Do they have a good school for Hermione?" Emma asked as the two men stood close by and listened to the conversation.

"They have the best of everything there. In New York alone there are three schools that teach magic as well as muggle maths and science. Magic is more out in the open over there. And that's if she wants to go to school. Harry could hire the best tutors in the world and they could finish their magical education by Christmas." Dora said.

"I never thought about that. It would free them both up to attend a real school. Get a real education too." Emma said.

"There are a lot of nice universities on the east coast." Dora said with a smile and a nod.

Outside Harry was being lead around the yard by Hermione who was nervous. He could tell. He smiled at the idea that she was nervous. He tugged on her arm and when she turned around he pulled her into a kiss. She deepened the kiss and soon they were both unsteady on their feet. Hermione lead him over to a tree swing and pushed him down before she sat on his lap.

"You're very forwards Ms. Granger. I like it." Harry said making them both laugh.

"I've been waiting five years for you to kiss me like that." She said hugging him and holding on as he pushed off a little to get them swinging.

"I wish I would have done it five years ago. On the long list of regrets, not kissing you until now is high on the list." He said kissing her.

"What else is on the list?" She asked.

"Not asking you to the ball two years ago. It's right up there with not knowing the old man was playing me. My whole family really." He said.

"Harry we're going to run away aren't we? You're not planning on fighting the war all by yourself right?" She asked.

"No. We are going to run away. I've already pulled out of this country aside from a townhouse I'm renting in London. I plan on not being here at all by the time my birthday rolls around. Then I want to get word to all of our friends to get them out as well. With any luck the two dark lords will kill each other. Then we can come back if we want. But for the next few years this island is going to tear itself in half." Harry said.

"Good. There was a second there were I thought you would stay and fight." She said.

"I thought about it. We meet a guy in New York that sells enchanted body armor and guns. We bought a bunch of stuff from him and we've been practicing with it over the last few days. I will admit that the thought of blowing a few death eaters away has crossed my mind but what am I going to do? I'm not going to fight the war by myself with a few guns and some body armor. I'm not that crazy. Dora said there are about two hundred marked death eaters. There are about twice that number of unmarked supporters that will join the war as soon as it kicks off. I can't kill them all. Even if I had help it would be almost impossible to take them all out." Harry said.

"Good. Now where are we moving?" Hermione asked hugging closer to his chest.

"I got my eye on New York. It's a big city. It's easy to get lost in and hard to find someone. Also they speak english, and I have a good connection at the Bank there. And when you see the apartment I have there you'll never want to live anywhere else. The place has a huge library, a movie theater, a game room, and nine huge bedrooms." Harry said.

"A library?" Hermione asked ignoring everything else.

"That's all you heard wasn't it?" He asked with a smirk.

"It was, now tell me more." She asked.

"The room is huge, one hundred foot long and fifty foot wide. Fifteen foot tall ceilings. Did I mention floor to ceiling bookshelves and about three dozen free standing bookshelves all full of books both magical and muggle. Not to mention the six trunks full of magical old magical books in my vault." Harry said showing her the video he took of the library on his phone.

"My god. It's as big as the Hogwarts library." She said.

"And that's just the library. This is the private roof garden. The best part is I own the building. So if your folks feel weird about staying in the apartment with me they can have any vacant apartment in the building free of charge." Harry said.

"You own the building? The whole building?" Hermione asked.

"The apartment building is called The Potter. You tell me if I own the place." Harry said.

"That's crazy." She said laughing.

"You think it's crazy now, wait until you see it. It's a magical building covered in wards. It's right next door to the Museum of Natural History on Central Park West with a great view of the park. The building has a full time staff of elves to clean the place and a 24 hour kitchen that makes you whatever you want and adds it to your bill." Harry said.

"Elves Harry? I hope they're not slaves." Hermione said.

"No, their free elves bonded to a member of the bank as family. They don't look like House elves. But that's only temporary. I managed to cure the elves of the house elf curse by bonding elves to my house as family and I hope to bond every elf over the next few years." Harry said.

"House elf curse?" Hermione asked leaning back to look up at him.

"Hey you two. Dinners ready." Dora called out from the back door.

"We'll be there in a second." Harry called back.

"Come on, let's go." Hermione said standing up. She turned back to pull Harry up and he kissed her again which made them both smile.

"I love that I can just do that now." Harry said with a grin as he stood up from the swing.

"Me too." She said leading him to the back door.

"Hey you two. Go wash your hands and sit at the table." Emma said trying to get the roast out of the pan and onto a plate. Harry pulled out his wand and floated it onto the plate for her.

"You need a hand with anything else Emma? I'm really good in the kitchen. I've been cooking for ten years." Harry said.

"No dear, thanks for that bit of magic." She said.

"You're welcome." Harry said letting Hermione pull him into the dining room.

"Now you were saying that you cured the house elves. What were you talking about?" Hermione said getting him back on topic.

"I rented a house from the bank. The house came with two elves that were employees of the bank. They didn't look like normal house elves. I asked Mary, she's one of the two elves, why she didn't look like Dobby and Winky and she explained that they weren't fully under the curse. You see elves were cursed a long time ago by a wizard. From that day on elves became house elves. The bank figured out that if you bond an elf to your house as a full member of your family then the curse is lifted slightly. I bonded Winky and Dobby and for some reason no one can figure out I broke the curse on them. You should see them now. In fact. Dobby! Winky!" Harry called out as Emma brought plates to the table.

Dobby and Winky popped into the room startling Emma who tossed the bowel of potatoes. Harry saw it and dove out of his chair. He caught the bowel but half the potatoes shot up. Winky snapped her fingers and the potatoes stopped in mid air. Dobby helped Harry off the floor and Winky took the bowel from him. She snapped her fingers and the potatoes floated to the bowel and fell in. She set the bowel on the table and maneuvered Emma into her seat. She got the rest of the bowels to the table with a wave of her hand and filled all the wine glasses on the table with another finger snap.

"Top form Winky. Good work, you saved dinner." Harry said.

"An elf's work is never done Harry." She said brushing dust off his pants and pushing him into his seat.

"No it is not. What would I do without you two?" Harry asked.

"You would get by, but that's not really saying much." Dobby said with a smirk.

"Smart guy. You can go now, I think I proved my point." Harry said with a matching smirk and a shoeing motion.

"Or you can stay if you want? I made a big roast." Emma said.

"We would love to join you. That way we can better answer the questions Hermione has for us. Harry is useless when it comes to answering questions." Winky said with a smirk.

"Hey! I might not be your owner but I'm the head of this house. You treat me with respect and make me look good infront of Hermione's parents." Harry said.

"Yes oh wise head of House Steel." Dobby said mock bowing to him. At this point everyone was laughing at the display.

Dinner went smoothly after that. Conversation followed easy and everyone got to know each other. Questions about the war, and where they were going to move were waylaid by questions about hobbies and likes. When Dan brought up golf Harry pulled out his phone and showed them the video he took of the roof garden with the mini golf course.

"I've never played but I would love to try. The apartment also has an indoor shooting range, a theater room, a big game room, and two mechanic bays in the study." Harry said showing them pictures as he talked.

"This apartment has everything." Dan said.

"Yes it does. It also has nine bedrooms. I would love it if you guys came to live with me. You can stay as long as you want. The building is under heavy wards. It's located right next do the the Natural History Museum, and across the street from Central Park close to the turtle pond. Right across the park, and even with the apartment building, is the Metropolitan museum of Art. The Elves can move all of your things for you, all you would have to do is take a twenty second portkey ride. The goblins can help you sell your practice here and buy a new office in New York. They can also ward your home so you can come back when the war is over." Harry said.

"As nice as the offer is Harry, we have to find a place of our own." Dan said.

"I understand, no one wants to feel like they're living on someone's dime but you're Hermione's parents. That makes you family to me. If you want, you can have any other apartment in the building rent free. I own the building. Hell it's called the Potter. I don't care either way as long as you guys get out of here in the next few days. There hasn't been a death eater attack yet this summer. But it's been a few weeks since the fight in the DoM. That means Malfoy and his goons are out by now and they've had three weeks to plot and plan. I can almost guarantee Hermione's name is at the top of the list of people they want to kill so move in with me, take an apartment, or find a place somewhere. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're not here. As it is we brought vests and guns for you guys. You should wear them at all times." Harry said pulling out his shrunken messenger bag, expanding it, and upending it on the floor.

"What's with the leather vests?" Dan asked.

"They're dragon hide. The thin vest and pants are a base layer. They go on like underclothes and vanish. That vest will stop an anti-tank round and most spells. The level two vest will stop a couple of killing curses. The coat has an invisibility feather and a heads up display mask with night vision and infrared. The guns are enchanted to have almost no recoil, be silent, and the magazines are enchanted to hold ten times the number of rounds then the standard mags. I also have a few of these holsters. They hold any gun and vanish unless you know it's there. I have a set of level one armor, level two vests, and guns with holsters for everyone here. You should all try on the vests and holsters now. That way we can show you how they work." Harry said.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Dan asked looking at the HK MP5k Harry handed him. It looked like a normal gun. In fact it looked like the MP5sd6 he had in the service.

"I got a guy in New York. He's a government sanctioned contract killer that has a shop full of things like this. I bought all kinds of toys from him. I have watches for you guys too but I think we should start with the bassics." Harry said.

"These vests are really nice. You think I could buy a few more?" Frank asked.

"I'm sure I can make a call to Mr. Smith and he would be happy to open his shop to you." Harry said helping Hermione put on her level two vest to test the fitment and weight.

"Can we have guns and vests Harry?" Dobby asked.

"Why do you think we brought so many? I'd like you to stay with the Grangers for the next few days until they get out of the country." Harry said handing Dobby a set of Level one armor, a level two vest, and a shoulder rig with a Sig p226.

"Cool. Do I get a cool suit too. I want the full Harry Steel package." Dobby said making them all laugh.

Harry stopped laughing when he felt magic surround the house. Dobby and WInky felt it too. He ran to the window. He spotted a man in a black robe with a white Death Eater mask. Harry pulled out his gun, lifted the window violently, and fired five time into the death eaters chest dropping the man before the side of the house was pelted with spells that bounced off the wards they put up two days ago.

"We're under attack." Harry said in an oddly calm tone of voice as he ditched his suit jacket and pulled on his level two vest.

"What's going on?" Emma said eloquently as the situation caught up to her.

"We're under attack. Everyone pick a window and start shooting back." Harry said calmly walking back to the window and crouching next to it with his gun up. Dora dumped her bag on the floor to get her level two vest and MP5k. She grabbed her vest and gun and ran to the other side of the house. The two ex-military men jumped out of their seats with Hermione only a second behind them.

"How many guys are out there?" Dan asked pulling on his level two vest.

"I'm not sure. They surrounded the house." Harry said rolling around his window and tagging another DE with two of the four shots he fired as the DE ran around the house headed for the back door.

Harry shot the man three more times in the back as he lay on the ground just to be sure he was dead before the front door blew off its hinges. Dan was closest to the hallway. He grabbed the MP5k off the tabe and rolled around the corner with the gun up. He saw three men in the entryway. He flipped the selector switch to full auto by muscle memory and sprayed the front hall with fifteen rounds finding his targets with more than half of them. He jogged up ten feet and hit the fallen men with a short burst each to make sure they were down before he finished zipping up the heavy vest.

The back door blasted into the kitchen next and three men poured into the house only to fall to a burst of full auto fire from Frank who was set up behind the center island with a good line of sight to most of the back yard. He deminstreighted that when he took out two more guys that thought they were safe hiding behind wooden patio furniture. At the same time Frank was working on the back yard Dora got two DE's trying to start the house on fire on her side of the house. Less than thirty seconds after Harry shot the first Death Eater and they managed to down twelve of them.

Harry grabbed his coat off the floor and pulled it on. He zipped it up, flipped up the hood and clipped the mask into place. He tapped the mask's heads up display and became almost invisible. He slipped out of the window and jogged to the front of the house where he saw three DE's standing fifty foot away from the house looking nervous. One of the DE's was looking at a watch. Harry jogged up behind the group of three men on a wide arch and as soon as he got behind them he brought his gun up and drilled each man in the back center mass with two shots like Smith told him to.

All three men went down like a puppet with it's string cut. Harry shot the two men on the left and right of the ring leader with the watch three more times to make sure they were dead and walked closer to the leader with his gun trained on him. Using his foot he kicked the mask off the man's face and saw Snape face. The potions master was choking on his own blood. Harry saw red at that moment. He brought his gun up and pulled the trigger. He kept pulling the trigger until he hit a major artery in Snape's neck that sprayed warm blood across Harry's face mask. That broke him out of his trance.

He had just enough time to unclip the mask before he was violently sick. Harry waved at the puddle of sick with his hand and it vanished. He jogged around the house checking to make sure they got everyone. When he was sure that was everyone he stopped at the front door.

"Dan, I'm coming in. Hold your fire. We're all clear." Harry said before walking into the foyer. He had to step over two of the guys Dan killed and that almost triggered another bout of nausea.

"What do we do now?" Dan asked.

"Now we call in a big group of elves to clean this up. We strip your house of all of your things and move you guys into my townhouse for the night. Dobby!" Harry called out.

"Right here Harry." Dobby said rushing into the hallway.

"Dobby I need you to call in a big team of elves and strip this house clean. Take it all to the townhouse for now. Leave nothing. Then clean out the bodies. Make sure you collect all the shell casings. Dump the bodies in the Little Hangleton cemetery. Leave the robes and masks on them. Can you do all that Dobby?" Harry asked feeling drained.

"I'll make sure it gets done. For now you all need to get out from under the wards they put up and take the portkey back to the townhouse." Dobby said smacking Harry across the face hard enough to break him out of his shock. Harry's eyes focused and he rushed into the dining room with Dan hot on his heel.

Dobby vanished and a second later things started vanishing off the walls. The three bodies in the front hall were gone along with the blood. By the time Harry got everyone together and out the front door, the house was half empty. Harry held out a portkey and they all touched it. A few seconds later they were standing in the entryway of the townhouse. Except the Grangers and Frank were on the floor looking freaked out. Mary popped into the room took one look at them and yelled at Harry.

"The wards! Show them the secret." She said.

"I need you all to read this." Harry said pulling out the gold key ring with name plate.

One by one they all calmed down. Mary, Winky, and Tom all came in to the entryway with blankets and hot drinks. They were all shuffled off to the den, the three women were deposited on the couch. Harry was put in a chair close to the couch so he could still hold Hermione's hand and the two men sat in the couch opset them. Tom handed them each a mug of hot toddy made of hot water, lemon, sugar, honey, and firewhiskey before he vanished. A minute later Andy and Ted walked into the room. Dora shot out of her seat and hugged her mum with everything she had. Ted looked around the room and nodded to everyone. His eyes lingered on Harry's and even though the boy smiled his eye looked back coldly. It was as if the act of killing had taken what little childhood he had left and crushed it.

"So America is looking like a nice place." Frank said breaking the tension in the room a little bit.

"Yeah. That offer to live in your apartment still stand Harry?" Dan asked setting the MP5k down on a side table. Abby came into the room at that point. She ran right up to Droa and pulled her into a kiss.

"I was so worried. Dobby came by the bank and told me you guys were attacked by Death Eaters." She said as she backed off and looked Dora over making sure she had the same number of holes as she had this morning. Andy cleared her throat and the two woman seperated to look at her. Abby had an apprehensive look on her face but Dora was smiling.

"Mum. You know how you're always telling me you don't care who I date as long as they have a good job and a good head on their shoulders? Well mum, meet Abby Gibson. Head concierge at Gringotts, New York office." Dora said.

"It's nice to meet you dear. Call me Andy. We'll talk later. For now I think you have more important things to do." Andy said turning Abby back to her daughter who hugged her hard and didn't look like she was going to let up anytime soon.

"I think we all saw some shit tonight and I think the best thing for all of us right now is a dreamless sleep potion and a nice warm bed. We can deal with everything else over breakfast. Dobby cleared out your house so all of your things should be here. Every room has a bathroom with a shower. I think we should all pick a room and just call it a night." Harry said taking off his dragon hide coat that was oddy clean.

"I will show you to your rooms on the top floor." Mary said from the doorway.

"Thank you Mary." Harry said.

In ones and twos they all headed up to the top floor where they hugged and kissed their loved ones before heading into their rooms where a dreamless sleeping potion was waiting for them along with their pajamas. Harry, Hermione, Dora, and Abby were the last ones still standing in the hallway. Dora hugged the two kids making sure to hold on to Harry a little longer.

"You did good today kid. Real good. You stayed calm and you took care of your family." Dora said softly.

"I found Snape. He was leading the attack. I shot him and kept shooting him until I was covered in his blood." Harry said in a haunted voice.

"It's less than he deserved. Think about what he would have done to your girl if you weren't there tonight. That's all that fucking matters. He's dead and your family is safe. Anything else is extra bullshit you don't have to worry about." Dora said.

"Okay. I love you sis. Thanks for backing me up tonight." Harry said.

"Any time little bro. Any fucking time." Dora said pulling back.

"Abby, I need you to take care of the Granger's business and house tomorrow." Harry said.

"I'll handle it in the morning Harry. Don't worry." Abby said hugging him.

"Thanks for keeping her safe. I think like her." Abby said to him softly.

"Always. And I'm glad you like her because I think she likes you to." Harry said just as softly as they pulled apart.

The women walked into Dora's room and closed the door behind them leaving Harry and Hermione in the hallway. Hermione latched onto him and buried her head in his shoulder. He felt tears soak through his shirt as her body was racked with sobs. Harry rubbed her back and held her tighter to his chest as his right hand held the back on her head.

"If you, Dora, and Frank weren't there tonight we'd all be dead. There is no way I would have been able to fight off that many Death Eaters by myself and without the guns my parents would have been less than useless. We would have been dead. Or worse." Hermione said in a haunted voice as the night's events were hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"You can't think about the what ifs. It's a war Mione. If you think too much about the what ifs then you'll drive yourself mad. You have to think about the fact that we were there. We did have guns and armor. we're alive. That's all that fucking matters. We're alive, we're safe, and I love you. That's what matters right now." Harry said pulling her into a kiss full of love and hope.

"That's all that matter. Harry we have to get out of here before we die." She said.

"We're gone. We're in a house under the fidelius ward in the heart of muggle London. We're a portkey away from New York and a new life away from all this shit. We never have to look back." Harry said.

"Good. I'm done." Hermione said looking dead on her feet as the adrenaline drained out of her system.

"We need to get you to bed." Harry said with a soft smile.

"Stay with me? I don't want to sleep alone." She begged.

"Sure. But no funny stuff you hear me? I know how horny teenaged girls can be. I'm keeping my pants on little lady and that's that." Harry said making her laugh.

"Whatever you say Harry." Hermione said leading him to his master bedroom.

"Don't whatever me because I foiled your plans to steal my vertue. I plan on saving it until I'm married." Harry said with a straight face making her giggle harder.

"I've been caught red handed. You're right. This was all a ploy to get at your boy parts. Harry. You might have defeated me this time but I'll get you one day. When you least expect it I'll take your V card." Hermione said laughing so hard she was crying.

"I'll just have to always be on my guard around you." Harry said seeing two bottles of sleeping potion on the nightstand. He handed one to Hermione and downed the other one.

"Try all you want but I will get in your pants one day Potter." She said half asleep as she kicked off her shoes and slipped into the bed.

"I look forward to the day love." Harry said kicking off his shoes and ditched his vest and gun rig as he dropped the game and held her close.

"Me too." She said before she let out a small snore which made Harry smile.

"Me too." He said slipping into a dreamless sleep. Little did he know but they were the one success story of a night full of death and carnage the likes of which had never before been seen in the magical UK.


	8. Chapter 8

AN!: This chapter contains a lot of death and violence. Readers discretion is advised. This is my tribute to George R.R. Martin. This chapter is my Red Wedding. It will make you cry. Hell it made me get a little misty eyed rereading it and I wrote the damn thing. I honestly think this might be my best chapter yet. I hope you like it and I hope you don't hate me after you read it. Every death is for a reason.

On a lighter note I have three rough draft chapters done for the other story I'm working on with TheBlackHand724. I will be posting the full story on my page sometime in July if things keep going like this. As a result of me writing two stories at once, this story will be coming out slightly slower than usual. But I like the work I'm producing and I hope you like it too.

Date: Monday June 27, 2016. Time: 8:00pm GMT. Location: The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole.

For the first time in weeks most of the Weasley clan was seated around the dinner table. Between Order meetings and the twins shop a family dinner was a rare thing. Conversation around the table flowed easy and free. The Twins were talking about a new invention they came up called the tar bomb. It was a black ball about the size and feel of a racquetball with an orange button. When you pressed the button for three seconds and you tossed the ball it exploded covering someone with five gallons of gooey sticky black tar. They also really wanted to show off their new lime green dragonhide dusters they just bought. Little did they know but these two things would save their lives that night.

At the stroke of nine the fire in the fireplace flickered purple before it went out. At the same time they felt wards go up around the house. The twins and Ginny were out of their seats in a flash and headed for the windows with their wands up. They saw a big group of Death Eaters surrounding the house. Fred elbowed the window to break the glass and let off a blasting hex at a group of three DE's that were rushing the front door. He hit two of them blowing the two men in half and covering the third man in gore. While he was doing that Fred opened the kitchen door and pegged two DE's with Tar balls to the face which would end up suffocating them both. Fred rolled out of the way of the open door and the hail of spells that came flying through.

One of the spells, a blasting hex hit the stone fireplace behind Author pelting him with sharp bits of stone and cutting up his face and neck. These wounds would later prove to be deadly. But at the moment Author felt no pain as adrenaline pulsed through his system. He was up and standing by the window firing spells back at the DE's. Ron tried to get his Mum upstairs away from the flying curses. Molly got all the way to the stairs before a stray Avada Kedavra hit her in the side and dropped her like a ton of bricks. Ron tripped over his mum and landed in a tangle of limbs at the base of the stair.

Three DE's blew a hole in the living room wall drawing Ginny's attention away from the window she was covering, just long enough to catch a bone breaker to the side of the head killing her instantly. Unlike the fight at the Granger's house. In less than ten seconds two Weasleys were dead and a third was rapidly bleeding out.

Three DE's rushed into the living room through the big hole in the wall. Two of them died from a bone breaker and a cutting curse from the twins. But the third one made it into the house and hit Fred with a powerful blasting hex. The spell didn't penetrate his coat but the force of the blast blew him ten feet through the air where he landed in the kitchen, his head just missing the cast iron stove by a few inches. George turned his wand on the Death Eater that blasted his brother and cut the man in two with a cutting curse.

A blasting curse hit the house and caved in a portion of the stairs. Ron rolled out of the way of most of the debris only to catch a cutting curse to the left leg that severed his leg in two below the knee. He brought his wand up and blasted one of the three men that came through the new hole only to take two AK's to the chest. Arthur turned and hit them with a cutting curse that killed both of them. He got the satisfaction of knowing he killed the two men that killed his son before the blood loss got to him and he passed out. At that point five aurors popped into the yard and started firing spells at the last five Death Eaters still standing causing them to retreat using portkeys.

In two minutes fourteen people died. Ten Death Eaters and four weasley. Fred had six broken ribs and a punctured lung. Thankfully he was unconscious, George was awake and had his wits about him enough to see all of his dead family members covered in blood, a sight that would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life. The Aurors charged into the big hole in the wall with Shack in the lead and he almost took a blasting curse to the face. George saw it was him and jerked his arm to the side blasting the couch.

"Sorry Shack." George said rushing to Fred's side.

"My god." Shack said seeing the carnage. "We Need a Healer In Here!" He called out and two aurors popped away.

"What a fucking bloodbath." Auror Marc Goldstein said shaking his head.

Monday June 27, 2016. Time: 8:13pm GMT. Location: The Rookery, Ottery St. Cathpol.

Just a few miles away from the Burrow Luna Lovegood sat in her room reading a book on magical horned lizards of the American southwest. She was half way through the book when her eyes turned white and she dropped her book. The sound of the heavy book hitting the floor alerted her father from the other room. Xenophilius walked into his daughter's room and saw her white eyes. He pulled his wand and rushed to her side. In an instant her eyes cleared up and she grabbed her head.

"Crabapples! That hurts. Raise the wards. We're about to be attacked by ten Death Eaters." She said taking a small silver box out of her pocket. She pulled a small vile out of box and downed it with a sigh.

"I'm going to raise the wards." Xeno said rushing out of the room. He ran down the winding staircase to the bottom floor of the castle tower style house. He pushed the entry way table out of the way and tossed the rug to reveal the ward stone. He had just enough time to jam his house ring into the stone before the front door was hit with a blasting hex turning the heavy wood and metal door into hundreds of toothpick sized bits of shrapnel that covered the distance to Xeno in a split second and tore into his back and side like buckshot before the wards went up sealing the tower in a blanket of magic. Xeno rolled over on to his side and looked through the open door. He saw five Death Eaters casting spells at the barrier to no avail. He smirked and gave them the double bird salute before he passed out from the pain and blood loss.

Luna ran down the stair and levitated her father up the stairs to the first floor kitchen where she deposited her father on the kitchen table before she locked the heavy door and sealed it with a half dozen spells. Luna ran to the floo and saw the fire was out. She ran into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. She came back into the kitchen and vanished her father's clothes. She saw the dozens of little holes that covered his back and right side. she poured a blood replenishing potion down his throat and began summing the small bits of wood and metal shrapnel out of her father's body and sealing the holes with the few healing spells she knew. The whole time she worked she thanked the gods for Hermione showing the DA how to do this, but in the back of her mind she knew this was too many wounds. She needed to get her father to a healer soon. Outside she could hear the sounds of the Death Eaters trying to bring down the wards. She knew she only had so much time before the wards fell. She just hopped the fools at the ministry saw all the spells she was casting and sent help.

Luna healed about a third of the wounds on her father's body when she heard the wards shatter. She ran to the door and threw up a wall of stone with a small arrow slit she waited a few seconds until she heard the sound of the stair creaking before she stuck her wand through the arrow slit and hit the door with a blasting hex turning most of the door into shrapnel and pelting the DE's on the stars the same way they got her dad. She was rewarded with screams. She summoned the broken pieces of the door and banished them back at the DE's getting another round of screams. She summoned the bottle of cooking oil from the kitchen and banished it through the hole before she hit it with a blasting hex followed by a fire spell making a huge grease fire that covered the stair and the most of the entryway. She heard more screams and shouts and that made her grin coldly. She waited a few seconds before she hit the grease fire with a jet of water which made the fire spread and intensify.

"Listen up you fucking rabid dogs! The house is enchanted to be fireproof! You're not! You better run while you still can!" She said summoning the two camping lanterns from up stairs along with the big bottle of kerosene.

She waited a few seconds and banished the bottle of kerosene into the raging grease fire making a huge fireball. She ran back to the kitchen table and continued to work on her father for a few more minutes. She heard the sounds of apperating followed by spell fire. She ran to a window and saw five Aurors exchanging spells fire with two DE's before they vanished. Luna opened the window.

"Aurors! My father's badly wounded. We need to get him to St. Mungo's. I'll levitate him out to you!" She called out.

"Please do." Hestia Jones called up to Luna.

Luna floated her father down to the Auror and she watch them vanish. She vanished the stone wall and using a potion master spell she hused out the flames and vanished the burnt oil and debris. That's when she saw the charred remains of six dead Death Eaters. She lost her dinner at the sight and felt dizzy. Two of the aurors rushed up the stairs and grabbed her before she passed out. She was taken to St. Mungo's where she sat in the waiting room next to George waiting to hear if her efforts to save her father's life were good enough.

Date: Monday June 27, 2016. Time: 9:00pm GMT. Location: The Bones residence, Devon.

Amelia Bones was just getting out of her bath to answer the floo when the floo died. She pulled her wand and she had just enough time to run to the front door to check on her auror detail before the wards went up and fifteen Death Eaters landed in her front yard. In the blink of an eye her two Aurors were downed by a pair of blasting hexes. She slammed the front door and punched the ward panel by the front door to bring up the house wards. She ran up stairs two at a time all the while thinking she was happy Susan wasn't home. She just made it to the top of the stairs when the wards feel and her front door was blasted in.

Amelia fired blasting hexs at the front door and managed to get one of the Death Eaters but she didn't see the Death Eater come through the dining room window. She took the Killing curse to her hip and tumbled down the stairs falling into a pile of limbs at the bottom of the stairs. The Death Eaters spent a few minutes ransacking the house before they all hit the house with fire spells. By the time the overworked auror force made it to the house there was nothing to save. They spent fifteen minutes putting out the fires and searching the house for Susan's body only to be called away on another Death Eater attack. Shack, who was the highest ranking Auror on duty at the time called in first shift to cover the investigations as his team moved onto the next crime scene.

Date: Monday June 27, 2016. Time: 9:15pm GMT. Location: Longbottom Manor, near Kent.

Augusta Longbottom was half asleep in her favorite chair in the Library when she heard explosions outside. She got out of her seat on her unsteady old legs and using her cane she hobbled to the front entryway. She was halfway to the Longbottom crest on the entryway floor when the front door was blown in and three Death Eaters rushed into the house. Before she even got a good look at them she was hit with a bone breaker hex to the chest and thrown ten feet through the air until she hit the library door frame and snapped in half.

Ten more Death Eaters ran into the house and over the next five minutes they ransacked the place taking anything the was worth something and not nailed down. At the five minute mark the three DE's outside shot up red sparks and the twelve men inside the big manor house set fire to the rooms they were in and ran out the front door. Six minutes after they arrived the fifteen man team was gone along with most of the Longbottom's liquid assets. Ten minutes later when the overworked aurors got the call that the wards around the Longbottom house were dropped they got their just in time to see the house burn to the ground. They just managed to put out the fires when they got another call. It was at this point that they called up every Auror on the payroll. It would prove to be not enough but there was only so much they could do at this point.

Date: Monday June 27, 2016. Time: 9:30pm GMT. Location: Digory manor, South Molton.

Amos and his wife Maggie were sitting in their den. The radio was on and the news was playing but neither of them paid much attention to it. Both Diggory's were deep in their cups. They had been for over a year now. Amos was a functioning alcoholic, and his wife was barely functioning. When the wards went up around the house neither of them felt it. The first sign something was wrong was when their front door was blasted in. The noise startled them both. Amos got to the doorway of the den before he was hit with an AK killing him instantly. Maggie barely got out of her chair when she was hit with a cutting curse that took her head clean off. The house was ransacked and fires were set. The DE's got out just before the freshly recalled aurors arrived on scene to put out the fires and see if anyone was alive.

Date: Monday June 27, 2016. Time: 9:45pm GMT. Location: The home of Mafalda Hopkirk, East Sussex.

Mafalda was just heading to bed when wards shot up around her house. She had enough time to get out of bed, put on her slippers and housecoat, and walk to the top of the stairs when her front door was blasted in. Three DE's rushed into the foyer, and two of them hit the elderly witch with cutting curses splitting her in three. Six more DE's rushed into the house and ransacked the place over the next three minutes. At that point they set fires and got out just thirty seconds before the auror team got there.

Date: Monday June 27, 2016. Time: 10:00pm GMT. Location: Peasgood residence, Wiltshire.

Arnold Peasgood was asleep in bed with his wife Penny when the wards around his home came down. He woke up when his front door was blown in. He was out of bed with his wand in hand a second later. He rushed out of his bedroom door and took an AK to the chest. The Death eater that got him booted open the door and hit Penny with a bonebreaker hex to the face. Nine of the ten DE's stripped the house over the next two minutes before they set fires and got out just in time. In fact when Shack popped into the Peasgood's front yard he saw the last Death Eater vanish.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" He screamed as the stress of the night was starting to get to him. His aurors shared a look and they felt their bosses pain. They put out the house fire just in time to get the next call.

Date: Monday June 27, 2016. Time: 10:06pm GMT. Location: St. Mongos, London.

Luna sat with George in the waiting room. Every twenty minutes an auror would show up floating body bags. They walked the dead right through the waiting room. Every body bag they saw made the two wince. By ten the two were freaking out on the inside. That's when things got sadder. The doors opened and Neville, Susan, Hannah, and Mary Abbot came rushing in. Neville saw them and jogged right up to them he hugged Luna and that's when she saw the tears in his eyes. Susan hugged her next and again Luna saw the tears. In that moment she knew who was in two of the body bags.

"Your aunt and Grandmother?" She asked softly.

"They think so. We have to identify the bodies to make it official." Susan said before breaking. Neville hugged her to his chest as tears rolled down his eyes.

"What about you two?" Neville asked.

"They attacked the Burrow. They killed my mum and dad and Ron and…." He couldn't get the last name out. He broke. For the first time that night he broke.

"My god." Neville said taking George's arm.

"They hurt my dad badly when they blasted the front door. I managed to hold them off and start to heal him but it's bad. They've been working on him for the last hour and a half." Luna said as two healers and a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Mr. Weasley?" One of the haelers asked.

"Yes?" George said in a choked whisper before he cleared his throat and tried again.

"Come with me please?" the Healer asked.

"Ms. Lovegood?" The other healer asked.

"Is my dad okay?" Luna asked in a broken voice.

"Come with me please." The healer said ignoring her question.

The nurse ushered the rest of them down the stairs to the morgue. George was lead to a recovery room where his brother was sitting up in bed looking haunted. George hugged him hard enough to make Fred cry out in pain.

"Watch the ribs." Fred said without a hint of his usual humor.

"Your brother suffered six broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken collar bone, and a good concussion. He will need to spend the night here." The healer said.

"But he's okay?" George asked.

"Yes." The healer said but he was cut off by a scream from the next room.

George ran out of the room and into the next room where Luna was hugging her dead father as the healers were trying to pull her off. George shoved his way into the room and pushed the healers back. He hugged Luna from behind as sobs rocked her small frame. He hummed to her. At this point he was in such a level of shock he didn't even know he was doing it. He held her for a few minutes until she let go of Xeno's body.

"What happened?" Fred asked limping into the room.

"He was hit with dozens of wood splinters. We thought we got all the splinters out but he had one lodged in the back of his heart. He was in recovery when he coughed and the splinter came out and he started bleeding internally. Between the blood loss and all the blood replenishing potion he had in his system he bleed to death in a matter of seconds. By the time we figured out what was going on he was too far gone to save him." The healer said looking like he was going to be sick.

"George, we have too…" His thought was cut short when they heard an explosion from the lobby that rocked the building.

In a flash both twins had their wands in hand and Luna was a second behind them. The three rushed down the hall with blood in their eyes. They made it to the mouth of the hallway where the waiting room was and they saw twenty DE's. The twins and Luna brought their wands up and started firing cutting curses into the group with a cold efficiency. In the first five seconds six DE's were down and the rest all turned their wands on the three. George saw it and pulled the other two back into the hallway as the corner blew up pinning them in the hallway.

The Death Eaters started to spread out and advance on the hallway only to be cut down by spell fire from the side stairway as Neville, Susan, Hannah, and her mum came up from the morgue. The DE's made a dash for the stairway as they tossed spells behind them to keep the two groups pinned down. As they made the dash up stairs the two groups ducked out of cover and returned fire managing to kill two more DE's before they made it up the stairs. The two groups merged into one and gave chase up the stairs as Shack lead his team of Aurors into the building.

Shack caught the tail end of the group heading up the stairs and he knew the fight was on the second floor. He lead his team up the side stairwell and they came out behind the group of DE's, half of which were keeping the group of kids pinned down in the main stairwell, and the other half were firing blasting hexs into the long term care wards in an effort to kill as many people as they could. Shack, with the frustrations of the night weighing heavy on his head charged into the hallway and started casting fireballs at the group of DE's killing them almost instantly.

"Hold your fire! We got them all!" He called out and the group ran up the last few stairs. Neville saw where the DE's were downed and ran past the charred bodies into the long term care ward where he found carnage. He didn't even bother to look for his parents. There wasn't anything left of anyone. He ran out of the room and was violently ill. Susan ran up to him and held him as he cried.

Date: Monday June 27, 2016. Time: 10:17pm GMT. Location: Diagon Alley, London.

While every Auror was busy all over the country no one was watching the Alley. All of the teams that made it back that night and every Death Eater they had sitting on the sidelines, more than 300 in total, portkeyed right into the middle of the alley and spread out like wildfire. In groups of threes and fives they smashed in storefront windows and took what they could before popping away. The exception to this was Ollivanders, the apothecary, and WWW. These stores each got groups of twenty. They each carried a big duffel bag and they took everything they could before vanishing. One lone Death Eater stood in the middle of the alley looking at his watch. At the one minute mark he fired red sparks followed by a canon explosion spell that shattered windows and rocked buildings to their foundations. That was the signal to get out.

One minute and ten seconds after they landed in the alley they were gone. It would take days to get a total estimate of the damage they did, and how much they got away with. But the numbers were staggering. The apothecary was finished for the next few weeks as the owner tried to get replacement stock. Olivander's closed his doors and a few hours later he was seen leaving with a bag over his shoulder. No one would hear or see him again until the end of the war.

Tuesday June 28, 2016. Time: 6:45am. Location: Diagon Alley, London.

It was early morning by the time twins finally got to their shop to look at the damage. They took one look at the place and knew they were finished. They spent an hour picking through the ruminants of their shop and filled an expanded trunk. The twins waked into the bank and asked to see their account manager. After a short conversation they found out they were broke. With their father's death they inherited their father's debt. Between the mortgage on the Burrow, back taxes, the hospital bill for holding their families dead bodies, and the upcoming July's rent for their shop they had nothing. They left the office with less gold in their pockets then when they walked in.

They saw Neville sitting in a chair off to the side. He looked like he was just hit across the face with a wet fish. Susan walked out of a conference room holding Luna. Both girls looked like they could barely stand. The twins walked over and hugged them all.

"How are you guys holding up?" Fred asked.

"I'm not." Neville said pulling a flask out of his jacket pocket and taking a deep drink.

"I don't know what to do. First my mummy. Now my daddy…" Luna said trailing off as she sobbed.

"My aunt was all I had left." Susan said.

"That is not true! You have us." George said hugging Susan as they were approached by a tall blond woman in a white business suit.

"The twins, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood?" She asked in a calm understanding tone.

"Yes?" Fred asked.

"Please come with me." She said leading them out of the bank. She pulled out a gold card and expanded it to the size of a A4 paper and held it out for them.

"Touch the card and I will take you to Harry." She said.

"Harry?" Luna asked.

"Yes. He's been in hiding for a few days." Abby said. When they all touched the portkey she tapped it with her wand and they landed on a sidewalk. Harry appeared out of nowhere and pulled the two girls into a big hug.

"I just heard the news. I'm so sorry. They attacked Hermione's house last night and ever since then we've been under lockdown. Here read this." He said holding up the brass name tag on the gold key ring. One by one they all saw the house appear.

"Come on in guys. Let's get you something hot to drink." Harry said leading them inside.

They were all seated around the den holding cups of hot tea in a matter of seconds thanks to Mary. There was a deep dark sadness hanging in the air. Harry sat next to Hermione and Luna who refused to let go of him. Susan and Neville sat next to each other on the other couch and the twins took two side by side chairs.

"Guys, I don't know what I can say in this situation. I don't know what to tell you to make the hurt go away. I can't fix this. I can't take last night back. Had I known any of this was going down last night you know I would have been there to help. What I can do is offer you all a home. Luna, Neville, Susan, Fred, George. We are all orphans. But you all know that's not true because we have each other. As long as I'm alive you have family. Fred, George, you two have been my big brothers since I first met you and Ron and Ginny…" Harry said trailing off as the weight of his friends deaths hit him again.

"Nice words but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I kill them all!" Neville said angrily.

"Neville, you can't kill them all. Not by yourself." Hermione said softly.

"No but I can fucking die trying!" He said flinging the tea cup across the room in frustration as he shot out of his chair and started pacing.

"I want to kill them all! I want to get my hands around Malfoys scrawny little neck and squeeze until his fucking eyes pop out of his head! I want to burn their fucking manor house to the ground with them in it! I want to hear them scream and beg for death!" Neville yelled making everyone in the room flinch.

Harry stood up from his seat and stopped Neville from pacing with his hand on his shoulder. Neville tried to brush his hand away, but Harry held strong. He forced the bigger boy into a hug and held on to him until his breathing calmed down and he started sobbing.

"They have to die Harry. They all have to fucking die." He sobbed clutching Harry like a life raft.

"They will all fucking die. You have my word. I will help you do it. I'm not going to let you do it by yourself. That's not what brother's do." Harry said loud enough for them all to hear it.

"He's right. It's not what brothers do." Fred said joining the group hug with his twin. The girls latched onto the group too.

"We're in too. Now we need a plan." Hermione said.

"I got a guy that sells magical body armor and enchanted guns. We get a bunch of stuff, and we spend the next few weeks getting good enough to hit Malfoy manor. Once we get Lucius under truth potion we'll have a long list of names to work with. From there we go hunting and we don't stop until we kill them all." Harry said coldly.

"It's a good plan kid. My question is why do you have to be the ones doing the killing? Why not send adults to do the dirty work?" Dan asked as he and Frank walked into the room.

"Someone has to bring down the wards. Old manor houses are we protected and after last night they are going to triple and double their wards." Harry said.

"Right. So we need a guy that can bring down wards. But why do you kids have to go? Why not hire a team of killers to do the killing? People with the skills and training to assault a house and kill all the occupants. People like our old SAS buddies. Hermione can you fix other injuries like you did my leg?" Dan asked.

"Maybe? I'm sure we could hire a good doctor from the states." Hermione said with an understand smile.

"Good. In that case we know about two dozen guys that would love nothing more then to kill wizard Nazis for a bit of cash and some healing. They have all the training they need. They're a bit rusty but I'm sure two weeks to work out all the kinks and they'll be ready to go. Some of that fancy enchanted equipment you have would be a big help. Let the pros do the dirty work. You guys just sit back and enjoy the show. Or, if you have to be a part of this then play to your strengths. Hermione is the brains. I'm betting she could find a way to bring down wards easier. I'm betting a few of you can help with that. Harry you're going to organize everything with your elves. Once we get what we want we're going to need them to clean out the valuables and any evidence we leave behind before we set fire to the houses. You all have your talents and they're more valuable than brute force killing. Let us handle that." Dan said.

"Okay. I'll call Smith. I'm sure he would be more then willing to join this merry band of misfits for the right price. I'll also start buying equipment and land where we can train. I'm thinking a nice big farm in the middle of nowhere USA." Harry said.

"I have lots of gold I would like to pitch in and help pay for all of that. I also want to get my hands dirty in this. I need to." Neville said.

"We'll work with you guys to weaponize our pranks to fit your needs." George sad

"We'll need a lab space to work in." Fred added.

"I can get you guys a lab." Harry said with a smile.

"I need you two on my team. We need to hit the books hard. We need an easy to make truth potion, Veritaserum is a controlled substance around the world, and we need to know everything there is to know about wards." Hermione said hugging the two girls to her side.

"And so began the fellowship of the Dead Death Eaters." Harry said breaking the tension in the room.

"First things first. We have to bury our dead." Susan said softly.

"And we will do it as a family. No one needs to make a big funeral if you don't want. I have property all over the world. We'll pick a place and hold a small family gathering. We will get through this together." Harry said softly.

"We can help with that." Andy said from the doorway. Andy, Emma, and Dora came into the room and hugged the kids. Abby stood in the doorway. Harry looked at her and she nodded as she pulled out her phone.

For the rest of the morning they sat in quiet contemplation. Luna was never more than a few feet away from Harry or Hermione. She was acting more loopy then normal and Harry was really worried about her. Hedwig, who for the most part liked to sit on the windowsill in the study walked into the den and hopped up into Luna's lap.

"Hello cutie, what's your name?" Luna asked in a daze.

"That's my owl Hedwig, I fed her one of the twins changing treats. I think she likes being a dog." Harry said.

"Of course she does, she's so soft." Luna said hugging Hedwig to her chest. Hedwig, every the knowing emotional support animal nuzzled into Luna and didn't look like she had any plans on leaving.

Harry scratched her head as Abby walked into the room. She handed him a heavy red leather bag and Harry stood up. He pulled the twins aside and handed them the big bag with 750 galleons. They looked at the bag confused.

"Abby said your folks had some debt that falls on you and your brothers now. Well I'm a brother too and I can pay it off. Make sure you get in touch with Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Make sure they're alright. We lost a brother and sister. We don't need to lose three more brothers." Harry said hugging the two taller boys. They both looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll go find them and take care of the house." Fred said.

"Well take portkeys before you go. You can't stay at the burrow and your shop is in shambles. You're staying here from now on." Harry said handing them two portkey cards.

"Thank you Harry." George said.

"You don't have to tank me. Brothers never need to say thank you. Now go, and watch your backs. You have your vests right?" Harry asked.

"We put them on the second you handed them to us." Fred said.

"Good, I'm going to get more. I want us all to have a few sets." Harry said walking them to the door.

"We'll be back later." George said before they both vanished.

"I really need to learn how to apparate. It's got a limited distance but it's really good for getting around a city." Harry said shutting the door and almost running into Abby.

"I just got off the phone with real estate and property management. The Granger house is under storage wards and untouchable. I also have a line on a 5,700 acre ranch in west Texas that I can get you for five and a half million dollars. That's a lot of land for a cheap price. For another hundred grand you can have a really nice training area, and housing for troops with a lot of land left over. The property is about three miles long and three miles wide. I also called Mr. Smith. He's open for business to you anytime you need him and he's willing to take a long term contract to work for you. I setup a shopping trip for tomorrow." Abby said.

"Thank you Abby. You've been a huge help." Harry said leading her to the small studdy off the entryway.

"I just wish I could do more." She said taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"You're doing everything you can. This is a fucked situation. No amount of doing on your part is going to fix it. I'm in the same situation. I can't fix this no matter what do. We just have to make it out the other side. We need to look at houses and see which property we can do the funerals." Harry said sitting next to her and pulling out a cigarette.

"The roof garden might be a good place for it." Abby suggested.

"If we were just inviting these guys then I would. But I think we'll be having a few outsiders and I want to keep the apartment off the books for now. That's if they even want to do the funerals someplace quiet. Susan might want to hold a public event because her aunt was a department head. The twins might want to do something at the burrow. In those cases we'll wait and see. In the meantime let's look at the Miami house and the L.A. house. I want some place warm. We're going to take a week and mourn the dead away from this cursed island. Some place where the sun shines and the cold drinks flow freely. Even if they hold their own funerals they can still spend some time with us to unwind. I want a week of drunken partying to get them over this black mark on their lives. While they're mourning the dead you and me and all these adults are going to be planing. I want to hit this training hard the week after that. The sooner they can see revenge the better. Maybe if we let them go through boot camp with the troops it will get their heads in the game." Harry said lighting the cigarette and taking a deep drag as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well I'm with you every step of the way. The bank assigned me to you for the foreseeable future. So I'll be moving in with you guys and working for you. I'm now the go between for you and the bank in regards to everything we have going on at the moment." Abby said.

"Good. I need your organizational skills. We're going to check houses tomorrow morning and pick a house for the wake/vacation, and we'll set everything up. Then Wednesday we'll move the group and anyone else invited to the wake to the house. We'll do the wake Thursday and we'll spend the next five days in a drunken haze. During that time we'll work with Dan and get his old SAS buddies to a healer, and situated in the Texas farm with all the equipment they need. How fast can the elves build a little two bedroom house?" Harry asked.

"No idea? A crew of humans can throw up a small house in a week. I've seen it done." Abby said.

"Right, Tom! Dobby!" Harry called out and the two elves popped into the room.

"Yes Harry?" Dobby asked.

"How fast can a team of elves build a small two bedroom one story house?" Harry asked.

"Depending on the size, materials, and amount of elves working on the project, I'd say anywhere between eighteen hours and two days." Tom said.

"And full elves would work faster then half elves." Dobby added.

"Right. Get as many free elves as you can on standby. I'll be bonding them over the next six days. Abby buy the land. Have the goblins ward it off. Tomorrow we'll take a look at the property and mark off areas to build. We'll get building supplies and put the elves to work building a small town's worth of buildings. A small town of well built small houses with expansion charms on the inside can house all the free elves as well as any troops we recruit. We can throw up some big green houses and grow enough crops to feed the elves. I'm sure there are magics that can grow food in a fraction of the time." Harry said hushing out his cigarette and waving his wand around the air to clear out the smell.

"We'll set it up Harry." Dobby said.

"Thank you. I'll make sure you have access to all the funds you need." Harry said.

"And I'll work with you guys." Abby said with a smile and the two elves popped away.

"Now let go back into the den." Harry said with a heavy sigh.

"You seem to be taking all this death in stride." Abby said.

"It's guilt Abby. I will always feel guilty I couldn't see this coming. I couldn't stop it from happening. I wasn't there when my friends needed me the most." Harry said.

"It's not your fault, you're not an omnipresent god." She said.

"Yes it is. It's my fault they were targets in the first place. Neville, Luna, Ron, and Ginny, ended up on the shit list because they followed me to the ministry a few weeks ago. Now Ron and Ginny are dead, and Luna and Neville have no family left. That's on my head." Harry said looking guilty. There was a blur of movement as Luna ran up to him and smacked the shit out of him.

"It's not your fault!" She yelled.

"Luna…." Harry tried to say but she shut him up with an angry look.

"It's. Not. Your. Fault!" She said yelling the last word drawing the rest of the group out of the den into the hallway.

"I put you on their list." Harry said softly.

"No you didn't! The Weasleys and Malfoys have been at eachothers throats for decades! Neville's gran was a thorn in Malfoy's side in the Wizengamot for years. My father printed the truth in his paper and thumbed his nose at the Prophet! How many times has Hermione made Draco look like a bloody fool?! Susan's aunt was the only honest cop in the ministry! We were all targets before you even showed up Harry! It's not your fault." She yelled.

"I'm sorry little sister. You're right." Harry said softly.

"Come here you big fool. You are doing more for us then we can ever expect from you. Now stop being stupid." She said hugging him.

"Yes Ma'am." Harry said.

The rest of the day was spent at the house. Neville and Susan never left each other's sides. Luna and Hermione stayed with Harry and Hedwig stayed planted in Luna's lap. The Twins came back that afternoon with word from their brothers. Bill and Charlie were making their way back to the UK. They were going to be staying at Percy's apartment until they got their shit together.

"They want to hold the wake at the Burrow. We told them you were willing to host the wake at one of your properties but they all bucked at that idea. They want to invite all the Order." Fred said.

"If that's the case I have to miss it. I can't be taken by the headmaster." Harry said. He went on to tell them about the Headmaster and his dark agenda which shocked everyone hearing it for the first time.

"We have to go talk to them and tell them not to mention you at all." George said.

"Yeah, and you can bet your ass we're not going to be inviting any Order members. We had no idea Harry." Fred said.

"I know guys. I didn't know until a few days ago." Harry said patting them on the back.

That night they had a quiet dinner and headed off to bed. Harry talked over his plans one more time with Abby before bonding 67 free elves. By the time he headed off to bed he felt dead on his feet. When he walked into his bedroom he found both Hermione and Luna still holding Hedwig in his big bed. Both girls were dressed in flannel pajamas. Luna looked dead from crying so much but she also looked more alive. He was sure Hedwig had a lot to do with that.

"You know, if I keep adding one girl a night to my bed I'll have no place to sleep in a few days." Harry said with a laugh.

"Are you really complaining about sleeping with two beautiful girls?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Not at all." Harry said walking into the bathroom to change into his own set of PJs. When he came out of the bathroom he slipped into bed and the two girls curled up to him on either side.

"Good night little sister. Did you take your potion?" He asked softly.

"I did." She said hugging the little dog to her chest. Harry looked down at Hedwig and saw the dog shaped bird smile a sad smile and nuzzle in for the night.

"Good. You need to sleep. We're here for you. If you need anything you let us know. We love you Luna. You're family." Harry said brushing her hair out of her eyes and kissing her on the forehead. Hermione watched this happen with a soft smile on her face. In her head she checked the 'good with children' and 'good father' boxes.

"I love you too, but I miss my daddy." She said as tears pooled in her eyes. Harry hugged her harder and Hermione rolled over and hugged Luna from the other side so she was in the middle.

"And you always will." Hermione said softly. "The missing never goes away. But the memories hurt less over time. One day you're going to think about your dad and the memory will make you smile. You'll remember little things like how forgetful he was, or how something made him so happy. you'll remember that and it will make you smile. And until then you have us to hold you and make sure you're okay. You take all the time you need. You lean on us as much as you need." Hermione said holding her as Luna lost her battle with sleep. Harry shared a sad smile with Hermione and Harry cut off the bedside light.

That night they had a fitful sleep. But not as fitful as the Headmaster had. The DE's had killed off a lot of prominent ministry personnel. People that owed him a favor. That was political capital he would never get back. On top of that the Grangers were gone, Harry was still in the wind, and Severus never came back. At this point he had to conclude that he was dead as well. If that was true then on top of everything else he lost his spy, and he needed to hire two new teachers for the coming school year.


	9. Chapter 9

Wednesday June 29, 2016

Wednesday was an odd day for the group. Half of the house spent the day in quiet contemplation as Andy, Ted, and Dora helped Luna, Susan, and Neville get the family affairs in order with the goblins at the bank. While that was happening Hermione, Emma, and Winky portkeyed to the New York apartment and started looking through the library for magical solutions to their problems. Harry, Abby, Dan, and Frank popped over with them but they all hopped into Abby's Cadillac and she took them to see Mr. Smith. When she pulled into the warehouse they were met by Smith.

"Harry, it's good to see you have the same number of holes that you had the last time you were in here." Smith said.

"All thanks to your gear. We're here to stock up. We're putting together a team of killers to take out the Death Eaters and we need to buy in bulk. This is Dan and Frank. I want you to show them your wares and give them anything they want. They know what they need. Dan take this." Harry handed Dan a leather duffel bag full of cash he pulled out of his messenger bag. He also set his Camaro in the parking spot next to Abby's car and expanded it.

"Take my car, the keys are in the ignition. We'll meet you back at the apartment later. Abby and I have to check on a few things." Harry said.

"I'll take care of them Harry. Also when you lock down your team I'd like to offer my services." Smith said.

"We'll be happy to have you." Harry said shaking his hand before Smith lead the two ex-soldiers into shop.

Harry turned to Abby as she shrank her car. She held out a portkey to the Miami Branch of the Bank. A short portkey trip later and Harry was standing in the parking lot of the Miami bank. Abby pulled out her car but Harry waved her off. He expanded his dad's Ferrari 355 and got in. Abby dropped into the seat next to him and smiled. Harry started the super tuned V8 and revved the engine twice as he lit a cigarette from the ever shrinking pack. He pulled out of the lot and Abby pointed him in the right direction using her phone. Abby lead them to the beach, over a small bridge, and onto a small island.

Star Island had 24 properties on it arranged around the outer edge of the island and all of the properties faced a small oval road in the middle of the island Harry followed the one way signs and looked at addresses posted on gates until he drove to the back of the island to a black gate with a dragon surrounding a stylized P. Harry pulled up to the gate and got out of the car. He walked up to the gate and put his hand on crest and the gate opened. He jumped back into his car and drove past the gate into the clay cobblestone courtyard.

The house was a huge three story Spanish style white house with a clay tile roof. The house branched out left and right from a central tower where the front door was located. Attached to the two wings of the house were two carriage houses boxing off the courtyard. Each carriage house had three garage doors and two apartments above.

"This place is fucking huge." Harry said looking at the house that wrapped around the courtyard.

"According to the facts sheet the main house has ten bedrooms twelve bathrooms. Then you have four one bedroom one bathroom guest apartments above the garages. There's also a two bedroom two bathroom pool house." Abby said reading off the paper she pulling out if her bag.

"My god. That's what? 16 bedrooms and 18 bathrooms?" Harry said walking up to the front door.

Abby handed him a set of keys with a miami key chain. Harry opened the door and walked into 1940's Miami. Every room had a Caribbean feel to it with light pastel colors on the walls, wood furniture covered in pastel colored fabrics, and red clay tile floors. In the big sitting room he saw the Potter crest over the big fireplace and that made him smile.

He walked out of the room and found a long hallway connecting the den to the kitchen. There were a lot of big group photos on the walls in the hall and tracing them back Harry figured out the house was used as a vacation spot for the Potters starting from when the house was built in 1925. Looking down the line of photos he saw the Potter clan get smaller by the decade. Starting with the first photo in the twenties which had about three dozen Potters, to the fifties where there were only about twenty Potters. By the time the eighties rolled around there were just a few Potters left and every year there were a few less until the last small picture of just his grandparents and a young James Potter who looked like he was about to head off the Hogwarts. Looking at the photographs on the wall dropped a big blanket of sadness on his head. He was the last of his line.

Harry walked through the house, past the big open kitchen and out the back glass doors to the back yard which was mostly taken up by a big pool with a diving board and an attached hot tub. The pool was surrounded by white limestone patio. There was a built in grill and bar. Next to the house was a huge table with 24 chairs under a big awning. On the other side of the big pool was a the pool house which looked like the main house but way smaller. Past the pool house was a good sized patch of white sand beach leading to a long boat dock that stuck out a good hundred foot into the ocean.

"This place if fucking huge." Abby said.

"It's too big and it's too happy. This is a vacation house. Let's save this place for when we need a vacation. We'll look at the L.A. house next. Then I want to get a look a the Texas property." Harry said looking at his watch. It was just after ten here. That meant it was seven on the west coast.

Abby set up portkeys in the entryway of the house and portkeyed them to the L.A. branch of the bank in the heart of downtown. Harry expanded his car and followed Abby's almost confusing directions that lead them on to the 101, to Mulholland drive, and up into the hills, to a winding side road surrounded by tall cliffs on both sides, that dead ended into a big gate with the Potter crest. Harry got out and touched the gate which opened for him. He pulled up the driveway and the property opened up to a flat area. The driveway turned into a roundabout in front of a 1950's style mid century modern ranch style home made of floor to ceiling windows. The house was shaped like a big check mark with the short side being the front that faced the driveway. Next to the check mark was a big six car garage. Harry took the keys from Abby and opened the front door.

The house was very 1950's cool with a lot of square furniture made of dark woods and shiny metals contrasting with the shiny white marble floors and white leather couches. There were ashtrays, table lighters, and drinks carts everywhere. If he had to pinpoint an overall theme of the house it was Rat Pack cool. He half expected a young Frank Sinatra to greet them with a drink and a cigarette. The check mark shaped house hugged a big kidney bean shaped pool and every room on the inside of the check mark had a door that lead to the pool.

"How many bedrooms and bathrooms?" Harry asked waking into the big sitting room/kitchen located in the V of the check mark and through the big sliding glass doors to the pool area. On the opposite side of the pool was a smaller L shaped pool house designed and decorated like the main house. The patio was made of bleached white concrete. There was a full bar with a built in grill made of stone and a big metal and glass dining room table that sat sixteen people under the metal roof that hung over the V where the two side of the house connected.

"The house has six bedrooms and seven bathroom, and the pool house has three bedrooms and three bathrooms." Abby said as they walked to the back of the property behind the pool house where the land ended in a sheer cliff overlooking the rest of the houses on the hill. You could just make out the Hollywood bowl and to the left, in the distance, was the Hollywood sign.

"I think we'll stay out here this week." Harry said.

"I'll set up the portkeys. Can you call Dobby? I want to Portkey right to the property in Texas." Abby said.

"Dobby!" Harry called out and Dobby popped in right next to him.

"You called?" He asked.

"Work with Abby. She needs you to set up a portkey." Harry said.

"Right. Where are we going?" Dobby asked walking over to Abby.

Harry leaned on the chest high fence by the cliff and looked out at the 101. He scanned the area and saw two bottle blonds packed full of silicone sunbathing nude in the backyard of a house not too far away. Harry choked on his spit and coughed at the sight of them. The two women looked up at him and waved with confident smiles. Harry waved back with a smile as he shook his head. Hollywood, he thought as he walked away. Abby set up the portkeys in the entryway of the house and they portkeyed to an old run down farmhouse in Texas.

The farmhouse was built on a small hill that overlooked the vast property ringed by a heavy forest of trees. Harry looked at the mailbox and down the long gravel driveway that lead to the road more than three miles away where Harry saw nothing but open land for hundreds of miles and thought about the poor bastard that had to deliver the mail out here. There was a big two story run down barn a hundred foot from the house. There was small pond a few hundred feet from the house and a set of small streams that led off the pond to little watering holes around the property. Harry saw a huge pen and anther bigger barn a mile away.

"What was this place?" Harry asked looking at the mostly overgrown fields of half burnt dried grass.

"This was a cattle ranch at one point but it's been in foreclosure for years. No one wants this place." She said reading the facts sheet.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Harry asked

"Lots of things, but what makes this place bad for cattle ranching, makes it a great place for us. It's far as hell from any civilization. It's sixty miles to the nearest town and thirty miles to the nearest neighbors property and further to get to their house. It has limited drinking water access, from one very deep well, and off the power grid. All things we can fix with magic. And we can start fixing it because as of this morning you own this place." Abby said.

"Great. Dobby! Tom!" Harry called out and the two elves popped in.

"This is the property?" Tom asked looking around the runned down ranch.

"It is. We're going to need to figure out where we're building. I'm going to put you two in charge of that. This is going to end up being elf town so you build it the way you want it. I have two requests. Section off that back corner down at the bottom of the hill. We need about hundred square meters for live fire training. We're going to have to ward it off and put up walls to stop bullets. I also need you to build two dozen small two bedroom houses around that area to house troops. Aside from that go nuts. Knock down the buildings, level off the area, and build to your heart's content. I'm going to set up an account with, how much do you think it will take Abby?" Harry asked.

"To build a real town with more than 500 small homes and roads? About thirty to forty million dollars?" She said with a shrug.

"Then set up an account with fifty million and give these two access to it. Go crazy guys. I bonded sixty something free elves last night. Call them in and put them to work." Harry said.

"I'll have the account set up an a couple of hours. I'll call you to the bank and get you some cash and cards." Abby said.

"Thank you Harry. This means a lot to all the elves. We are honored that you would do this." Dobby said.

"What else am I going to do? You guys are family. I have to look after my family. Build and keep building and if we run out of space we'll buy up all the land around here. This place has to stand for a long time. Start with a town square and build some shops, a pub, and things like that." Harry said looking out over the property and seeing the town in his mind.

Harry and Abby popped back to the New York apartment and found Frank and Dan in the shooting range separating out a big pile gun crates and boxes. Harry saw two more pallets of ammo and a few crates of grenades. Mr. Smith walked into the room floating another pallet of ammo, and three more crates of guns.

"Did you guys buy out the whole store?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"No, but close." Smith said with a matching smirk.

"We needed options and it's cheaper to buy in bulk in the long run. It's not like we won't need it." Dan said.

"And I'm willing to buy back any unused weapons and ammo at half price. This is the last of it. Call me when you have everything ready. I should have the coats ready in a few weeks. I'll call you as soon as they're done." Smith said shaking their hands. Harry walked him out and came back to the shooting room.

"So what did you guys get?"

"We got handguns, rifles, and sub guns. I even grabbed ten of these Remington 870 tactical 12 gauge shotguns with the extended 70 round magazine tubes and the Magpul furniture. They fire these explosive shells good for taking out doors." Dan said pulling a black shotgun out of a crate.

"Sounds fun. Do I get to play as well?" Harry asked lifting the lid on a crate full of rifles.

"You bet your ass you do. Everyone is going to learn how to use all of these guns. I expect you all to be proficient with any gun I put in your hands. Guns are tools. You have to know how to use them all if you want to be prepared for any situation. You might not be fighting on the front lines of the war but I want you to be able to take care of yourself. You're good now. But by the time we're done with you, you'll be dangerous. For now go back to your handgun drills." Dan said.

For the rest of the day Harry, Dan, and Frank separated out the gear and test fired some of it. While they were playing the Granger girls and Winky combed the library for books on potions and wards. They were having very little luck when Hermione found a recipe in an old Auror training manual written in the 1600s. The potion was easy to make, using only ingredients from the standard potions kit, and worked almost as well as the modern day ministry controlled potions. The three women ran to the kitchen, set up a few cauldrons, and started brewing. By the time they headed back to the townhouse they had a 64 doses of a milky white potion that smelled like paint thinner and fresh vomit and 128 doses of antidote.

"Harry, I need you to take this and see if it works." Hermione said handing him one of the small vials of potion.

"What is it? And why me?" Harry asked.

"It's an old forgotten recipes for truth potion called Liar's Bane and you have the most will power in this house. You're also an arch mage. If anyone can resist the effects of this stuff it's going to be you." Hermione said as the group gathered around the table for dinner.

"Fine, but if it works you give me the antidote quick. You don't all get to ask me questions." Harry said taking the vial.

"Agreed. We'll just ask a few questions to make sure it's working." Hermione said with an innocent smile that should have put Harry on edge.

Harry shot the potion back and choked it down. It tasted just as bad as it smelled but it numbed his body as it went down. By the time it hit his belly he felt like he was floating outside his body in a state of drug induced bliss. He lifted his right hand off the table and it moved in slow motion. He touched his face and felt nothing. He smacked himself pretty good and felt nothing. He was about to do it again when Hermione's hand shot out and grabbed his arm to stop him. He turned to look at her and felt dizzy as the world took a beat or two to catch up with him.

"Harry, how do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"Like I'm floating above myself in a haze. I'm numb. The world is moving slowly." He said in a monotone voice.

"Good. Harry where did you live until you got your Hogwarts letter?" Hermione asked with a sad face.

"With my aunt and uncle. My room was the cupboard under the stairs." Harry said despite his not wanting to say any of that.

"Harry, have you ever killed anyone?" She asked.

"Many people. I killed Professor Quirrell in first year. I killed professor Snape and five death eaters during the attack on your house." Harry said coldly.

"Sad but true. Lets have some fun shale we? Have you ever had naughty dreams about me?" Hermione asked with a blushing smile.

"All the time. At least three times a week for the last four years. My favorite dream is you pull me into a broom closet. You're wearing your uniform but it's a sexy naughty version that's too small for you and you rip my clothes off and…" He said as he screamed in his head to stop.

"THat's enough of that! You can stop! Have you ever had sex dreams about anyone else?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I have." Harry said feeling happy with his answer. He did have dreams about a bunch of other girls but she didn't ask who and he didn't have to tell her. She asked a yes or no question and he gave an answer.

"Who have you had sex dreams about?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Cho chang, Katie Bell, the Patil twins, Fleur Delacour, Daphne Greengrass... Pansy Parkinson, Professor Sinistra... SuSan...TTTTTOnKS!..." He said sweating as he tried with all his might to stop talking. All he could think about was biting his tongue but it wasn't working. He could fight it but the names kept coming out.

"STOP!" Hermione called out locking her hand over his mouth.

Harry sank back in his seat looking like he was about to pass out. Hermione took her hand away and fed him the antidote. As soon as it hit his system he felt the floaty feeling go away. He felt the numbness fade and the pain in his face came back the second his will came back to him.

"Dora I swear it was before you became my sister! This was last year. And the Same with Susan. I swear I haven't thought about her since you told me you had a crush on her Nev. I swear to god!" Harry said in a rush as most of the people around the table laughed.

"It's fine Harry. You can't be held accountable for your dreams. I've had dreams about Hermione." Neville said before he realized what he said and turned bright red.

"You got a thing for me little brother? Do I turn you on?" Dora asked with a smirk.

"Not any more! Ew no. God no. Now that I know I was supposed to grow up with you I feel horrible for even having those thoughts in the past." Harry said shuddering.

"Whatever you say little brother." She said with a wink.

"Now that we got all the awkwardness out in the open, how was the experience?" Hermione asked a bit red around her ears.

"Fucking horrible! I had no control over my mouth. No matter how hard I tried to stop I just kept talking. As you saw at the end it took every bit of my will to stop talking and I still talked. The only thing I can say is you can't ask yes or no questions. If you do then you get short answers. You asked if I had dreams about anyone else I answered yes but as you saw I could hold back information. But when you asked who I had to spill my guts. If you asked for details I would have told you everything about the dreams I had. That potion is terrifying. Why the hell did they stop using it?" Harry asked.

"Because it left the victim too self aware. Modern truth potions put you in a heavy trance like state that separates you from your mind to prevent you from struggling. If you struggle too hard you can really hurt yourself with this potion." Hermione said looking at a vial of Liar's Bane.

"Well that's some powerful stuff." Harry said using his napkin to mop the sweat off his forehead with a shaky hand. Hermione felt bad she leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Sorry Baby, I had to know if it worked." She said softly.

"I know. For the record, I want you to know that for every dream I've had about someone else I've had three very naughty dreams about you. I've been thinking about you since I've been thinking about girls." He said pulling her into his lap and kissing her soundly forgetting everyone around the table including her parents. When they came up for air they looked at everyone looking at them and smiling. Even Dan had a knowing smile on his face. Harry set Hermione back on her feet before scooting closer to the table without saying a word as the rest of the table laughed at them. It was a much needed moment of levity for the group and everyone laughed harder than they should have. But it was like a pressure relief valve.

That night Harry bonded 65 more free elves before heading up to bed. Hermione was already sitting on the bed. She was wearing a white man's dress shirt that was half unbuttoned, boyshorts, and her hair was loose. She was reading a magazine.

"Hey." Harry said blushing slightly when he saw her.

"Hey." She said back.

"No Luna? Is she okay?" Harry asked.

"She wanted to try sleeping on her own tonight. She took a dreamless sleep potion and she has Hedwig. Dora also offered her space in her bed if she needed it." Hermione said.

"So it's just you and me in this big bed tonight?" Harry asked feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Yes. Why don't you take off your clothes?" She said with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah," Harry said setting his gun on the nightstand he dropped his gun rig and vest in the chair next to the bed. He kicked off his shoes, as he was unbuttoned his shirt when she stopped him.

"Not so fast. I want to see you." She said setting her magazine on the night stand and sitting up on her knees. The sight of her kneeling on the bed, the way she was dressed, and with her hair wild and tousled was making his pants very uncomfortable.

"Okay?" He said in an unsure voice as tossed his shirt on the chair and stripped off his pants. He tried to do it slowly but was very unsuccessful. It looked awkward, uncomfortable, and at one point in the painstakingly long process he almost got tripped up causing him to stumble. Hermione tried to hold back a giggle but it slipped out. Harry looked up, saw her giggling and laughed. That's when he thought about Dora's words of advice. He grind and decided to act confidently.

"What? This not sexy enough for you?" He asked kicking his pants off in a awkward karate kick adding a "hi-ah" Bruce Lee sound effect that had Hermione rolling around on the bed laughing so hard she couldn't breath.

"Please stop. You're terrible." She said gasping for air.

"Yeah. Terrible-ly sexy. Oh yeah!" Harry said humping the air in his boxer, socks, and t-shirt.

"Please I can't breath." She said laughing.

"You like that?" Harry asked pulling off his shirt and making sure it got hung up on his face so he had to flail around to get it off. When he tossed it off he affixed a goofy sexy grin on his face that looked painful to hold. He stripped off his thin level one vest and flexed his chest and arms.

"I can't, I don't know if I ever want you to touch me again." She said holding her belly.

"You just can't handle my sexy. It scares you how hot I am. I'm like fire. Magic fire!" He said making uncoordinated hip movements so off key it was shockingly impressive to be that bad.

"Please. For the sake of this relationship stop while I still think I like you." She said leaning forwards to grab his shoulders and pull him onto the bed.

"Fine. You're such an expert you show me." Harry said sitting on the bed and pulling off his socks.

"You want me to strip?" She asked looking shocked and excited.

"Sure, you can show me what I'm doing wrong." Harry said with a confident grin that made her pulse quicken.

"Okay." She said sitting up on her knees again. She looked into his eyes and saw the confidence there. It was sexy. He was such a powerhouse in everything he did when he had to react. When he was forced to play the part of Harry Potter, or Harry Steel now. But when it came time to be just Harry, he faltered. He was unsure of himself. To see him look at her with his confident eyes unlocked something deep within her. She felt herself flush, a fire traveled up her body and she shuddered ever so slightly. She bit her lip and saw Harry's eyes turn from confident to predatory. His smile became wolfish. She felt her body tingle.

"I thought you were going to strip for me?" He asked in a deeper voice dripping with hunger.

"I, don't know." She said blushing.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because, if I take my clothes off we won't be virgins any more." She said.

"Do you want to take your clothes off?" He asked without a hint of embarrassment or shame.

"So much. Do you want me to." She asked in a voice that wavered as her breath hitched.

"Yes. I do. I want you to. As you found out today, I've wanted you for years." He said trying to show her he was ready. It helped that he was practically bursting out of his boxers.

"Oh Harry." She said practically diving on top of him and attacking his mouth. As she kissed him she fumbled with the buttons on her shirt until she got frustrated and yanked the shirt over her head and threw it behind her. Her shirt hit the bed side lamp, knocked it off the nightstand, and it crashed to the floor where it shattered.

"SHit!" She swore and that made both of them laugh. It broke the moment.

"I'll go fix that. You stay where you are. I'm not done with you yet." Harry said grabbing his wand off the nightstand and rolling off the bed as he looked at her slik encased chest and the breasts he had been dreaming about.

He fixed the lamp with a spell and set it back on the table. He shut it off casting half the room in darkness. He walked around the bed and set his wand next to his gun. He got back in bed and shut his light off casting the room into darkness. The only light came from the street lights filtering through the windows in the room. It was just enough light to see but not all the details. It put both of their minds at ease. They were ready but in a very odd way they weren't read to see each other in the harsh lights of the room.

Harry reach out his hand and touched her shoulder in the darkness and they both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. He leaned in and kissed her. It it was soft but still full of heat. She grabbed his hand and moved it to her breast under her silk top and they both groaned. Harry lifted her top and pulled it over her head. He traced his hand over her chest trying to remember every detail he could feel. Hermione grabbed his arm and laid back in bed pulling him on top of her.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She said kicking off her shorts.

"Okay." He said he said regaining some of the confidence he had a minute ago.

That night they fumbled through their first time just like every teen did. But their second time was much better, and by the time they passed out in each other's arms that night they knew their fifth time was the charm.

Thursday June 30, 2016

Harry woke up when the light from the windows hit his eyes. He felt a weight on his chest he looked up at Hermione's sleeping face and he smiled. Her hair was everywhere and she made the softest little snores. He ran his hand over her naked back and kissed Hermione's neck. She sighed and opened her eyes looking confused for a second. He brushed her hair back out of her face and kissed her again.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Hi." She said matching his smile.

"So last night. I'm sorry about the first few times." He said blushing.

"But by the end I think we figured it out." She said before she giggled at the conversation they were having and the fact that they were both naked.

"It's half past seven, we have about twenty minutes before someone comes looking for us. We can try again." Harry said with a confident smile.

"But what are we going to do with all the extra time?" She asked with a smirk.

"Extra time!" Harry said indignantly as he attacked her sides making her giggle.

Giggling turned into groans, which turned into moans. They had just enough time to get a shower, get dressed, and get down to breakfast at half past eight. They both had wet hair and hastily thrown on clothes but they made it to breakfast which was better than Neville and Susan. They had to send Winky up to their room to get them. The twins walked into the dining room looking more then half dead.

"Do a bit of drinking last night?" Dan asked the twins.

"Bill and Charlie showed up at Percy's house yesterday and we all got trashed. They want to do the service at the Burrow. I told them about the order and the old man but they have to do it at the house. Sorry Harry." Fred said. He looked like the most alive of the two.

"I understand. I hope you guys understand that I won't be able to attend. I can afford to let the old man get his hands on me. It's not safe to be in the same room with him and with my warrants still active I can't be caught or he'll put my ass in Azkaban just to try to soften me up." Harry said.

"We know, but Dad was a department head. We've gotten requests for information about the service from dozens of ministry workers. We have to do a public service." Fred said looking haunted.

"It's the same thing with my Aunty. She has to have a fallen Aurors service at the ministry. They have to retired her gold shield." Susan said looking close to tears again.

"My parents need the Auror service as well and my gran was the head of a very vocal arm of the Wizengamot. We'll be doing a service at the ministry." Neville said coldly.

"Well just because you have to have a public service doesn't mean you guys can't come spend a few days in America after the services. We need time away from this cursed island to mourn in peace. You all have a portkey to the New York apartment. Sitting on the entry way table in the apartment will be portkeys to the L.A. house. When you're ready take the portkey to the Apartment and then from there take your portkey to the L.A. house. A bit of sun will help all of us through this dark time. Hopefully we'll have the elf town training camp ready by the end of next week and we'll start turning our energy to revenge." Harry said.

"Harry, I'd like to do the service for my father at your house. Daddy didn't have many friends and he had a lot of enemies. No one is going to want to attend." Luna said looking haunted.

"We'll set it up for the weekend when everyone is there." Harry said rubbing her back in a soft circle.

"Thank you Harry." She said holding Hedwig to her chest.

"No need to thank me for anything little sister. How did you sleep last night?" he asked softly.

"Good. Hedwig is good company." She said but her red rimmed eyes told a different story.

"I'm happy Hedwig is taking care of you. Maybe we can get you a dog of your own unless Hedwig wants to stay a dog?" Harry asked looking at his owl turned jack russell terrier. Hedwig looked back at him with a smile and licked Luna's cheek.

"I think she likes being a dog. I'll tell you what, we'll get her more treats and she can be your dog. She got me through some really tough times and she can do the same for you." Harry said hugging Luna and petting Hedwig.

"Are you sure Harry? She's your owl." Luna asked.

"I'm sure. She's given me five years of love and comfort. Now it's time she moves on to the next person in need of a good friend." Harry said.

"Thank you…" She started to say but Harry cut her off.

"No, thank you. Thank you for looking after her for me. Now make sure you eat something. You're too thin." Harry said in a fatherly tone of voice that made Luna smile softly.

After breakfast the group split up again. The three Tonks' took Neville and Susan to the ministry to set up the Auror honor service. Luna joined Emma and Winky in the study looking at the books they brought back with them for information on wards. The twins went back to Percy's house to get the funeral service at the Burrow prepped. Hermione, Harry, Dan, and Frank all got into Frank's Audi and he drove them to pub that was normally closed this early in the morning but they were open for a private gathering. When they walked in they found thirty men sitting around the pub in groups of twos and threes talking and drinking coffee.

Harry's eyes scanned over the group and took in all the battle scars they all carried. He counted a dozen amputees, three blind men, and more than a few broken looks among the crowd. As soon as they saw Dan and Frank a bunch of them called out to them. One of the men sitting in a wheelchair called out.

"Good Maybe we can find out why we're here now!" his comment was met with a few nods and 'yeah's'.

"Mason. You're just as mean as ever this morning. Allow me to introduce my daughter Hermione and her boyfriend Harry. These two have a few skills that might interest you lot. Kids if you would be so kind as to put on a small show?" Dan asked.

"Happy to daddy." Hermione said pulling out her new wand and waving it at an empty table. The table shifted into a big lion that let out a huge roar that shook the bar. Harry waved his wand and cut the lion in half with a cutting curse spilling guts and blood all over the floor. Hermione waved her wand and the dead lion became a table that was split in half. Harry waved at the table and it repaired itself. He waved again and the table was flipped up and moved back into place. The two looked to Dan for more instructions.

"WHat the FUck was THat!?" One of the men yelled.

"Magic." Harry said.

For the next hour Harry, Hermione, Dan, and Frank explained the magical world to the group of vets. By the time they were finished half the men in the room looked excited and the other half looked skeptical. Hermione finished her pitch by explaining how she healed her father's leg. Dan lifted his pants leg and showed of his scar free leg.

"We would like to offer you all healing if we can. And after we heal you we would like to offer you a job." Harry said.

"Start with Mason over there. He's the loudest mouth in this pub. If you can get him on our side then you can get the rest of them on board." Dan said to much laughing from the group.

"Sure. I'll start by running a scan on you." Hermione said waving her wand over Mason's body.

"How bad?" Dan asked.

"Internal organ damage, severed spinal cord, and a poorly healed spine. His vertebrae are a mess. I can fix most of this here and now. The spinal cord is going to take a potions regiment but it's all stuff I can brew in my sleep." Hermione said confidently.

"You can fix me?" Mason asked skeptically.

"I can. Hop up onto the table." Hermione said turning two of the small bar tables into a long operating table.

"Okay, I'll play the game.

"Harry can you call for Mary and ask her to bring my potions kit and the trunk of ingredients she bought." Hermione asked as Mason rolled his wheelchair up to the table and lifting himself onto it.

"Yes dear." Harry said walking away from the group.

"Mr. Mason. Can you strip off your shirt and lay face down on the table?" Hermione asked pulling a doctor's bag out of her bag of holding. She set up a line of potions on a nearby table and handed two potions to her dad.

"Hold these. If I tell you to I want you to fed those to him even if up have to jam it down his throat." she said pulling a heavy book out of her bag and setting it up on a conjured book stand.

Hermione approached Mason on the table and the group of vets all gathered around to watch what she was doing. She cast a few spells at his scared up back. She poked his back with a pin and he didn't move. She smiled before she ran the tip of her wand down his back cutting the flesh, fat, and muscle away to expose his spine which was held together with pins, screws, and rods. She took a deep breath and hit his spine with a low powered bone breaker spell which made everyone cringe. Frank held Mason still as Hermione summoned all the pins, rods, and screws out of the pile of bone chips. Once she had them all out she reformed the bones with a spell and sealed up his back. As she went she repaired the organs and scar tissue. By the time she was done sealing up his back the skin was pristine. Harry walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I have your cauldrons set up and your stations prepped." He said.

"Good. I'll get you started on this potion. It's a fifth year OWL potion. You should be able to handle the brewing easy and it will free me up to keep working." She said casting spells at Mason's back. With the last spell he regained full control of his upper body.

"My god. My pain's gone." Mason said sitting up with Frank's help.

"And in an hour you'll have a potion that will start to repair your spinal cord." Hermione said leading Harry back to the table where he set her kit up.

"Even if this potion doesn't work, I feel free of the pain I've been living with for ten years." Mason said in a voice thick with emotion.

"It will work Mason. My little girl is going to be a world renowned healer. You have to believe." Dan said helping him back into his chair.

"I believe." Mason said.

"Good. It will help." Hermione said walking back to the table and the group of vets all looking at her like she was a god. She pulled on a new pair of rubber gloves and pulled out her wand.

"You're a miracle worker." Mason said looking up at Hermione.

"I'm not done with you yet. Why don't you wheel yourself over to that table and get some water into your system. The blood flow spell I hit you with tends to make you feel dehydrated and tingly. Now who wants to go next?" Hermione asked.

It took four hours of spells and monitoring ten cauldrons manned by Harry but by the time she was done they had sixteen men that were fully healed. Five men that were on their way to a full recovery, and nine men that needed to be fitted with a magical prosthetic because their injuries were too severe. Hermione was dead on her feet. She was drained and tired. Harry, who felt like he just took his potions NEWT handed her a pepper up potion and a mug of hot chocolate.

"Now that we got that out of the way we can talk about the job offer." Harry said looking at the group of men.

"There's a war going on and these Wizard Nazis need to die. They tried to kill us just a few nights ago. They killed a bunch of my kids friends and family members. The situation is fucked to put it mildly. What we need is a team of guys like us to gear up and start putting these fuckers in the ground." Dan said trying to read the room.

"We getting paid for this? I don't care if we are. You're little girl just fixed my arm and took away all the scar tissue. But my wife would kill me if I took a job that pays nothing." a man named Clark said.

"If you agree to join up you'll be paid $100,000 a year which Dan tells me is the going rate for military contractors. You will be paid a monthly bonus depending on the amount of work we do up to $200,000 a year. You and your family will be moved to a brand new magical home on our own little base in west Texas in the United states. You will have access to portkeys that can take you anywhere in the world almost instantaneously. Your families will also get free magical healthcare." Harry said.

"You will also be outfitted with enchanted gear and guns. Frank, would you mind showing them how the gear works?" Dan asked taking a few steps away from him.

"Sure Dan. Guys pay attention. Sig p226. We're all familiar with this gun right? Well watch this." Frank said pointing the gun at Dan and pulling the trigger. That all saw Dan get hit but there was no sound and Dan was still standing.

"DADDY! Guns are not toys!" Hermione yelled.

"I know sweetie. I taught you that remember?" Dan said with a smile as he picked up the flattened copper jacketed slug off the ground and held it up.

"The guns are totally silent. They have almost zero recoil. The magazines hold ten times the amount of rounds." Frank said holding up the spent shell casing.

"And this vest is made of Dragon hide. And yes before you asked Dragons are real. This thin vest that vanishes when you put it on will stop up to a .50 caliber armor piercing anti-material round. And this is the base layer. If you want to see the rest of the toys you have to join the club." Dan said zipping his vest back up and making it vanish.

"This war could take six months, it could take two years. Either way. You will get to keep the houses you're given in Texas and you will always have a job with me. I'm sure something needs to be secured and as Dan explains it Private Military companies don't have the gear and healing that we have." Harry said.

"Right, Where do we sign up?" One man asked.

"Right here at this pub in three days. For now take your time to heal and get used to your bodies again. For those of you that need prosthetics still we will get you to a real licensed healer in the states soon. Talk to your families, before you sign up. We'll meet back here Saturday with portkeys to take you to Texas so you can get a look around the base. Bring your wives and girlfriends with you. After you get the tour you can sign up." Dan said.

"And remember to take your potions." Hermione said as the men walked out of the pub. Dan practically pulled Hermione out of her seat and hugged her so hard he lifted her off her feet.

"I'm so proud of you Sweetie. You just performed more than two dozen surgeries! In a pub! I can't believe you did it. You are so going to medical school. 'Dr. Granger M.D.' I like the ring of it." Dan said with a big smile.

"Daddy put me down please. Thank you. I have no intention of becoming a doctor. What I just did was the worst four hours of my life. Do you have any idea how terrified I was of killing someone today? We're hiring a real doctor to look after the troops from now on. This is the last time I do something like this. My nerves are jumping, my hands are shaking, my core is drained, and I've been holding back my very light breakfast since I started. I blame you three for not hiring a real doctor to handle all the things I just did. I am a researcher. I research! My place is in a nice comfortable library, or a lab where I can craft potions and enchantments. I never want to see the inside of a body cavity again. Now clean this place up and get me back home before I pass out from being drained." Hermione said indignantly before she walked out of the pub in a huff.

"But she just…" Dan said waving around the pub.

"Let it go Dan." Frank said moving chairs around as Harry fixed the tables and cleaned up with a spell.

"But…" Dan said.

"Dan, your daughter is smarter and more powerful than half the mages in the world. I'm not talking about students I'm talking about mages. With her brains and her magic levels she could be anything she wants. She could be the world's greatest Auror or Hit wizard. She could be the world's greatest Healer. She could be the world's greatest spy. Hell if she wanted to she could be the world's worst Dark lord. But she's not any of that. She's the world's best researcher. In one day, with a limited amount books and two untrained assistants she found an old obscure recipe for a truth potion that used untraceable ingredients. She brewed it in a kitchen alongside the antidote, and it works better than the stuff the government uses today. Hermione could be anything. When she sets her mind on something and works for it she is scary. And who knows, maybe in ten years she'll get over how gross being a doctor is and become a healer." Harry said with a confident smile and a shrug.

Dan smiled at that for a few reasons. He knew everything Harry said about his little girl was true. He shouldn't have to be told all this but he was happy to see this boy stand up for his Hermione. It was also at the moment that he realized the boy really loved his daughter. This boy wasn't just his daughter's boyfriend. These two knew each other on a deeper level. It was at that moment Dan looked at Harry like a son in law.

"You love my daughter." Dan said. It was a statement, not a question, but Harry answered anyways.

"Sir. Potter men tend to find a mate early in life and bond with them for life. I would ask her to marry me today if I thought she would say yes. As it is this is still new to her and I don't want to push her into making a decision right now but I plan on spending the rest of my life with her. She's my best friend and the reason I'm still alive. I couldn't love her any more then I do now. I would die for her and that's not a joke or hyperbole." Harry said before stopping dead as he saw Hermione standing in the open doorway of the pub. She had tears in her eyes and her hand over her mouth.

"Yes." She said softly.

"No. Not yet love. You have to be sure before I ask and this can't be the way I do it. Give it a year. If you still want to be with me in a year then I'll ask, but not before then." Harry said walking up to her and taking her in his arms. He kissed her softly but lovingly and they both looked to the older men still in the pub. Dan had a smile on his face.

"Come on kids. Let go back to the townhouse." Dan said following them out of the pub after waving to the owner who was one of the men his daughter healed.

Frank drove them home. Harry and Hermione sat in the back seat holding each other's hands with smiles on their faces. When they got to the townhouse Hermione took her mom off to the study and they heard squeals of joy coming from the room. They spent the rest of the day helping Neville and Susan get ready for the next day when they funerals were going to be held.

Luna spent the day slipping into a deeper depression or she tried to. Hedwig made her new owner take her for a walk in the big backyard. Harry came out to check on her and found her asleep on a bench swing with Hedwig in her lap. Harry conjured a blanket and tossed it over her. He tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. She stirred awake and smiled up at Harry.

"I didn't mean to wake you little sister." Harry said brushing her hair back.

"Sit with me?" She asked.

"Sure. Hey Hedwig." Harry said slipping into the bench next to her and putting his arm around her to hug her to his side.

"I've been thinking about what I'm going to say at the service. I've been writing things down." She said pulling a small pocket sized notebook and pencil out of her dress pocket.

"What do you have so far?" Harry asked gently.

"Little bits and pieces. He's with my mummy now. He loved her so much. He missed her everyday of his life and I know a part of him was happy to move on to be with her. But, he left me here Harry. They both did. Why did they leave me here?" She said softly crying.

"Because it's not your time to go Little sister. You're parents lives were cut short. First your mum from a lab experiment. Then your father by death eaters. But just because their lives were taken from them before it was time doesn't mean you have to go join them. You have so much to live for little sister. You have a family. We might not be your blood but we are your family and we love you. You have a dog you have to take care of. And if my memory serves me right I believe you have a budding romance with a certain gryffindor fourth year by the name of Colin Creevey. That's three things off the top of my head. But you also have something else to live for and I can't believe I'm about to say it. Vengeance. You have to live to see the day we put down the last Death Eater." Harry said.

"And after that?" She asked.

"A long life full of love and happiness with your family. With me and Mione, Neville and Susan, Dora and her parents, Dan and Emma, and the elves. At some point a good man like Colin, and somewhere down the line maybe children of your own. Your a powerful witch Luna, you'll live another 130 easy. The best thing you can do is live a long life full of love and family and greet your parents on the other side as a however many great grandmother old and gray." Harry said hugging Luna to his side as Emma walked out of the back door with a tea set.

"There you are. I've been looking for you. I wanted to talk about potions making. I don't have to have magic to do that." Emma said.

"No you don't." Luna said sitting up. Emma gave Harry a smile as he stood up so she could take his place next to the small blonde.

For the rest of the day everyone found something to do to pass the time. Dinner was a bit somber. Neville and Susan were all set for the public service at the ministry set for tomorrow at two o'clock. Kingsley was going to handle the official side of the service but they still had to write speeches. Harry wanted to be there for them but with his warrants there was no way he was going to set foot in the ministry building. They both understood why he couldn't be there. Everyone else was going to make the rounds starting with the Burrow at ten.

Before bed that night Harry managed to bond 62 more free elves. When he walked into his room he found Hermione asleep. She was magically and emotionally drained. Harry stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed. He turned off the light and curled up to her. She stirred but after a mumbled love you she was back asleep. Harry held her and slept fitfully. The guilt of not being able to attend his best friend's funeral weighing heavy on his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

AN!: Sorry this took so long, I'm working on three different stories all at the same time. also the heatwave that hit Chicago really messed with my Asthma which in turn gave me a string of really bad Panic Attacks I'm still recovering from. I hope to have the next chapter out by the end of the month and I hope to start posting the other story I'm working on a week after that.

Friday July 1, 2016.

Harry woke up to knocking at his bedroom door. He shot out of bed and looked at his watch as he ran to the door. It was five in the morning. He opened the door and found the twins standing in the hallway wearing black dress robes.

"Get dressed." Fred said.

"WHat?" Harry asked.

"We have about two hours before the sun comes up." George said ignoring his question.

"You still have time to say goodbye. The Healers just dropped off the bodies." Fred said.

"There's time before the sun comes up to make your peace." George said.

"Right. I'll be out in a few minutes." Harry said closing the door. He he hit himself with a cleaning charm and pulled on his level one armor and a black three piece suit. As he was getting dressed Hermione woke up.

"Harry? What's going on?" She asked.

"The twins came to get me. The healers delivered the bodies early and I have a chance to get over to the burrow and say goodbye. You want to come?" He asked in a voice full of emotions that he couldn't even categorize at that moment.

"Yes. Give me a few minutes to get dressed." She said rolling out of bed and hitting herself with a cleaning charm before she ran into her closet. Harry pulled on his gun rig and his bag before tossing on his jacket.

"Winky?" Harry called out and ten seconds later she was standing there looking like she just got up and threw on some clothes.

"Yes Harry?" She asked trying to hide her tired look.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Winky but I need these things. Can you get them for me and meet me at the Burrow?" Harry asked making a list on a piece of paper.

"I'll get it for you." She said looking over the list as he wrote it.

"Thank you Winky. I know this is short notice." Harry said.

"Don't worry about it." Winky said popping out of the room.

Hermione came out of her walk in closet in a black knee length dress with a black suit jacket over it, and black pumps with low wide heels. Her hair was pulled up into a bun at the back of her head and she had a black wide brimmed hat on her head. The two linked arms and walked out of the room. The twins lead them downstairs and out the front door. They held out a gold portkey card and they touched it. Fred activated the portkey and they landed in the backyard of the burrow. The twins lead them into the house and they found Bill and Charlie sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. Harry started to say something but Bill stopped him with a big hug.

"If I would have known." Harry got out before Bill shushed him.

"It's not your fault you weren't here. We're just lucky the twins made in out of the house alive." Bill said passing him off to Charlie who also hugged him like a brother. Bill hugged Hermione.

"At least you were here in England. We were out of the country." Charlie said looking guilty.

"Then what's my excuse?" Percy asked from the doorway to the living room. He was holding Penny protectively and there was a noticeable baby bump.

"You were home protecting your family." Bill said with a tone of finality to his voice.

"Congratulations you two." Harry said walking over to Percy with a bit of trepidation.

"You know you're a wanted fugitive right?" Percy asked but his smile told a different story.

"I know. Can a wanted fugitive hug his ministry worker brother?" Harry asked with a smile of his own.

"He better." Percy said pulling Harry into a hug.

"Penny you look amazing." Hermione said hugging her.

"I don't feel amazing. This kid is going to be very powerful. My morning sickness is off the charts." She said looking green.

"Have the twins told you about what we're doing?" Harry asked looking between Percy and Penny.

"No, what are you up to?" Percy asked.

"The twins can fill you in on the details but we're going to fight back. We're not going to allow these death eaters to kill with impunity. We're done being victims. We're also pulling out of the country for the duration of the war. Something you should think about doing Percy. You've got a family now and you know Death Eater's love going after ministry workers. You know you're on their shit list. We can pay you good money to help keep the books and set you up with a nice place in America. Also get you a good healer for Penny. The twins are in. We could use a man like you Percy. As you know logistics and bookkeeping are as important to the war effort as the soldiers on the front lines. The twins are going to act as our R&D team with Hermione, Luna, and Susan." Harry said.

"We'll think about it." Percy sad.

"Please do. We've lost enough family in this new war. We don't need to lose anymore." Harry said as Winky popped into the room looking more alive. She had two bouquets of flowers, and a small shopping bag.

"I got everything on your list Harry." She said with a sad understanding nod.

"Thank you Winky. Why don't you go back to sleep." Harry said.

"No, people are starting to come around back at the house. I'm going to make coffee." She said before she vanished. Harry looked in the bag before looking up at the brothers.

"Where…" He started to ask.

Bill cut him off by leading him out the front door to where four white stone altars were set up in front of rows of chairs. Atop the simple waist high stone tables were four dead Weasleys. They were cleaned up and their battle scars were healed. They were dressed in nice robes. Harry faltered in his step when he saw them. Hermione held his arm tighter. Harry walked up to Arthur first. He reached into his bag and pulled out a cigar and a small nightlight. He tucked the cigar into his robe pocket and put the nightlight in his hand.

"A good cigar from when you make it to the other side, and a nightlight. It's a muggle thing with a plug and a lightbulb." Harry explained to the dead man as a tear slipped down his cheek as he leaned in closer. "I'll look after the rest of the boys for you." He said softly.

Hermione sobbed next to him and he helped her to the next alter. This one had Molly. He placed the white roses on her chest and he pulled a small gold grandfather clock hand out of the bag. He waved his wand over it and it said Harry Potter on it. He tucked the clock hand into her robe pocket.

"I'll look after your boys. I promise." He said bending over to kiss her cold cheek.

Harry waited as Hermione said a few soft words and kissed Molly's cheek. They walked over to the next alter and they both sobbed as they looked at Ginny. Harry placed the Yellow roses on her chest. He pulled out a simple silver charm bracelet and the small bar of silver he asked for. He waved his wand over the bar of silver and the bracelet and made six small silver charms. A broom, a snitch, a quaffle, a set of ring, a beater's bat, and the house cup. He clipped the bracelet around her right wrist and ignore the fact that her hand was ice cold.

"I'm sorry wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I ignored you. I'm sorry little sister." He said softly as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

He bent over and kissed her cheeks before he stepped away and watched as Hermione leaned over her friend and sobbed. She spoke broken words and clutched Ginny's hand. After a few minutes she backed away from Ginny's body and ran into Harry. She spun around and clutched onto him like a drowning woman to a life preserver. Harry held her in his arms and practically carried her a few feet over to the last stone table. There they saw Ron's body. The sight of their friend broke them both. Hermione's knees buckled and she took Harry down with her. Fred came over and helped her to a seat as Harry stepped forwards. He could barely see through the tears as he reached into the bag and took out an orange Cannon's scarf he wrapped it around Ron's shoulders.

"I have to admit something. I asked out Hermione. I did it when you were still alive and I didn't ask you if it was alright. But I had to do it. I love her too much. I'm going to ask her to marry me. I hope you're happy for me. If not I'll see you at some point and you can kick my ass. I brought you something." Harry said feeling manic all of a sudden.

He reached into the bag and pulled the last thing out of the bag. It was a wood box with Highland Park 50 year old scotch. He set the box on the stone slab and conjured seven rocks glasses with a wave of his wand. He poured a few fingers into each glass and called the brother's and Hermione over. He handed out the glasses leaving the bottle and a glass next to Ron.

"I was saving my first real drink to have it with you brother. To Ron, the best brother and friend a guy could have." Harry said holding back his sobs as they all clinked glasses. They all threw back their drinks and Harry, Hermione, and the twins all gasped.

"This is really good scotch Harry." Bill said.

"Ron's first drink should be good stuff." Harry said pouring more into their glasses. At this point the bottle was more then half empty. They all sipped this glass in a heavy silence until Bill laughed. Everyone looked at him like he had two heads.

"Charlie, remember when we got into dad's firewhiskey?" Bill asked laughing. This set Charlie off.

"It burned! I didn't think anything could burn that much." Charlie said laughing.

"Dad found us and we were scared he would punish us but he took one look at us coughing on the floor and laughed at us." Bill said.

"You going to do that again?" Charlie asked in his dad's voice.

"No sir." Bill said little kid coughing before they both laughed.

As the laughing died down the air was sucked out of them and they all finished their drinks in an awkward silence. Harry finished off the bottle in all of their glasses and set the empty bottle back down next to Ron. He raised his glass and the rest of them followed his lead.

"I vow to kill them all. I'm done fucking around and taking this war easy. Every Death Eater and their minions will pay for what they did that night in blood. I will make a list and I will keep going until every fucking name is checked off." Harry said coldly as he threw back his drink and set the empty glass next to the empty bottle. He grabbed Ron's cold dead hand and a light passed between the two hands that they all saw.

"Harry you just made a vow." Bill said in a worried voice.

"Good, because I wasn't kidding. The Death Eaters will learn to fear the shadows because I might be there. We're starting from the top of the list and working our way down. Every Mage found with a dark mark will be put down like a rabid dog. I expect by the end we'll be kicking over rat holes to find the cowards. If you want to help then the twins know how you can get to us." Harry said taking Hermione's hand.

"We'll talk it over." Bill said looking cold.

"Thank you for this. Thank you for letting us come here early." Harry said.

"It's the right thing to do." Bill said hugging them. They went down the line and finished with the twins.

"We'll see you later." Fred said.

"We'll get the house ready." Harry said holding out a portkey for Hermione. When he tapped it they vanished and landed in the entryway of the townhouse.

The second they landed Hermione sobbed. Harry held back his tears. He turned to head into the dining room but she stopped him.

"Upstairs." She said in a broken voice.

Harry nodded and helped Hermione up the stairs. It was just before six and the house was mostly still asleep. Harry took Hermione to their room. The second he closed the door Hermione attacked him. He pulled back from the aggressive kiss and looked at her confused.

"I need to feel something besides crushing sadness right now. I need to feel loved." She said sobbing.

Harry nodded understanding her need. He needed to feel something too. She kissed him. He kissed her back. She grabbed his tie and pulled him to the bed. What followed was a mad dash to get undressed she pulled him into bed and on top of her. They spent the next few minutes frantically trying to forget what they just went through. When they were done Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around him and refused to let go. Harry held her firmly in his grasp and they both passed out.

A knock on their door woke them up. Harry pulled on his boxers and ran to the door. It was Dora. She was dressed in a black suit, black blouse, and black flats. She had a dark look about her like she hadn't slept in days. She took one look at the red rimmed eyes and marked up skin on his upper body and a knowing/understanding soft smile crossed her face.

"We're getting ready to head to the Burrow for the service. Hermione said she wanted to go." Dora asked.

"We went already. The twins came and got us at five and we had a predawn private service for me. Mione, do you still want to go to the public service?" He asked as Hermione woke up.

"Yes. I have to be there or people will ask questions. I also want to go to the ministry service with you guys. I'm not a wanted criminal." She said crawling out of bed.

"Well it's half past nine now. We're planning on popping over at ten." Dora said.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Hermione said wrapping the sheet around her as she ran to the bathroom.

"Take your time. The service is set for half past ten." Dora said with a smirk as she walked away.

Harry grabbed Hermione's dress off the floor and cleaned and ironed it with a few waves of his wand. He hung it on a conjured wood hanger and hung it on the closet door. He collected her shoes and placed them by the dress. He cleaned and pressed his suit and hung it up. Hermione walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Harry tracked her with his eyes the whole way. She saw him and smiled.

"What are you looking at?" She asked with a smile.

"The woman that I love." He said with a matching smile.

"Good answer. And you cleaned and pressed my dress?" She asked seeing her dress.

"It's what a good husband does." He said with a grin.

"You remember that thought years from now and we'll be happy forever. Also, here's a free show." She said dropping her towel before she walked into the closet. Harry was treated to a sight that stopped his brain from working. He walked over to the closet and saw Hermione pulled on a set of black underwear. He blinked a few times before his mouth started working.

"I'm going to go grab a shower. I'll be out in a few minutes." He said heading off to the bathroom.

Harry took a shower, wrapped a towel around himself and was shaving by the sink when Hermione walked into the bathroom dressed in the same outfit she wore that morning. She walked up to Harry and hugged him.

"This morning was hard. Today is going to suck. It's worse that you can't go." She said as Harry finished the last swipe of his razor and wiped the rest of the shaving cream off his face. He turned around and kissed her.

"I wish I could be there. For you, for our friends, for me. I can't wait for the day when I kill that old man for putting a warrant on my head." Harry said holding her.

"Until you do I'm dating an outlaw. A Jesse James type that's got a bounty on his head." She said with a soft smile.

"You want to be the Bonnie to my Clyde?" He asked kissing her.

"Rob banks and drive get away cars?" She asked.

"Sure. Except we don't have to rob banks because we're rich, so driving a getaway car is just driving because the fuzz won't be on our tail. It's less fun but on the up side there are probably wanted posters of me all over the Alley." Harry said with a mirthless grin.

"There are posters. Neville and Susan saw them the other day when they went to the bank." Hermione said.

"Do me a favor and snag me one. I want to frame it." Harry said.

"I can do that. For now I have to go. This day is going to suck." She said.

"Get through it and I'll have a warm pool and a cold drink waiting for you." Harry said kissing her.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too. Now go." He said turning her to the door and giving her a small push.

Harry watched her go and a heavy sadness weighed him down. Harry pulled on a track suit, t-shirt, and trainers. He wore his level one armor under all of it and he had both his gun rig and his back up gun strapped to his leg. He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs. He walked into the dinning room and saw the elder Grangers, Mary, and Winky having breakfast.

"Good morning. Does anyone want to head over to the apartment before the rest of the group gets back?" Harry said.

"You heading over there now?" Dan asked checking his watch.

"Yeah. I want to get a work out in this morning. There's a running track and I had Dobby buy me a weight bench. I also wanted to get some shooting drills in. I want to start working out in my Level two armor. So when I have to wear it I won't be winded." Harry said.

"I'd like to head over with you and workout." Dan said.

"And I guess I can get started on the stack of books waiting in the library. That way I don't have to wait here until another mage comes back. It's not like I can activate the portkey without a wand." Emma said.

"Wow, I did not think about that. We need to find an alternative to the portkeys that works without magic to activate it. We're going to have a big group of muggles that need to use these things. Maybe voice command or something. I'm sure Hermione can figure it out." Harry said.

"Just dumping another problem off on to my little girl?" Dan asked.

"It's what I do. I lead the group and she figures out the magic. It's how we taught a group of school kids, some of them older than us, Defence Against the Dark Arts last year. She found the spells and taught them to me. I, in turn, taught them to the students. No one knew I was barely a step ahead of them and that Hermione was two steps ahead of me. It just worked." Harry said with a shrug.

"Why didn't she just teach the class?" Emma asked.

"Because no one would take defence lessons off a fifth year bookworm, these were her words not mine, but she was right. She told me I have what it takes to be a leader. She didn't add that I only have what it takes as long as she's behind me feeding me the next line. I'm an actor. A puppet. A name and a reputation. Very much a fake noble knight in stage play armor. Hermione is the brains. Without her there was no Harry Potter and I'm sure in the future there won't be a Harry Steel without her. Because Hermione is the only one I know that can take a problem, hit the books, and quicker than should be possible she has an answer for me. One that's simple enough for me to understand." Harry said with a shrug and a smile.

"Don't sell yourself short Harry. Hermione told us all about your escapades over the last five years. She wasn't with you the whole time and you managed to make it this far." Emma said.

"That's where you're wrong. Hermione is always with me. She the voice in the back of my head. She's always there telling me to think before I act. When I'm in a fight she's back there suggesting spells. When I'm feeling low or weak she's back there yelling at me to get off my ass. It's how I know I love her. I don't mind her being in my head one bit." Harry said with a shrug and a grin.

"Tell me about it." Dan muttered and got looks from the women seated at the table.

"I mean, Emma's in my head too and I love it. I love my wife so much." Dan said a little too fast.

"Right." Emma said in a disbelieving tone.

"Let me go grab some workout clothes and I'll be ready to go." Dan said walking out of the room with more haste than necessary as Emma laughed.

"I need to gather up all the books from the study." Emma said.

"You need a hand?" Harry asked.

"I got it. You should eat something." Winky said standing up and following Emma out.

"What would you like dear?" Mary asked clearing the table with a snap of her fingers.

"Nothing. I'm good Mary." He said dropping into a seat.

"Right. But what do you want to eat?" She asked with a smirk.

"Noth…. I see, I'm not getting up from this table without eating something am I?" He asked with a smile.

"Nope. Now what would you like?" She asked with a matching smile.

"Can you make a breakfast burrito?" He asked.

"Coming right up." She said vanishing out of the room. Twenty seconds later a cup of coffee with sugar and cream appeared on the table in front of him. A glass of orange juice popped up a few seconds later. Harry shook his head as he drained the small glass of juice. A minute later and a huge breakfast burrito the size of his head landed in front of him.

"Think it's big enough?" Harry asked looking up.

"I could have made it bigger." Mary said popping in next to him with motherly smile.

"I don't doubt you." Harry said taking a bite. As soon as the food hit his mouth he felt his appetite come back full force.

"Man this is good." He said plowing through half his burrito in a few big bites. Dan stopped by the doorway and Harry nodded.

"You think you could make a to-go cup for…" He started to ask as Mary snapped her fingers. His half of burrito was wrapped in foil paper and his coffee was in a paper cup with a lid. "You're the best." He said hugging her before he jogged out of the room.

Friday July 1, 2016. Time: 10:01 am. Location: The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole.

The crowd was gathering for the service. Bill and Charlie were standing at the back door waiting to greet the guests as they arrived. The group arrived in two clusters around two portkeys. They walked up and the Brothers greeted them with hugs, handshakes, and smiles. They hugged Hermione and they shared a small laugh like it was the first time they met that day. It took a minute to get through the group but as they were entering the house the Old Man showed up with his bird on his shoulder and big gaudy shiny silver robes. As soon as they all saw him they reacted. Bill threw up a shield spell. Charlie pulled his wand. Half the group still outside pulled wands and guns and aimed them at the old man.

"That's close enough Old Man! You're not welcome here! We all know what you did to Harry and we know you sent everyone home that night to get slaughtered! Did you know ahead of time about the attack!?" Bill asked loud enough to draw a crowd from around the side of the house. Half the ministry was there and watching this.

"William. How could you say such…." Was all the old man got out before Bill went back on the offensive.

"Where's your pet Death Eater? Did he warn you of the Attack? Is that why you made sure none of the Order was at Headquarters that night? You wouldn't want the sheep to be protected behind heavy wards. You wanted them to be at home for the slaughter." Bill asked making more than a few people look at the old man with questions in their eyes.

"I can see you've lost more than your family in the attack. I will go." The old man said looking at the crowd that formed.

"You do that. You ever step foot on this property again you'll find yourself on the wrong end of my wand. We know what you did to Harry Potter. We know you like to fuck with people's minds. You ain't fucking with our heads you old pervert. Now hit the fucking road." Bill said coldly but loud enough to make sure everyone heard it.

Dumbledore looked at Bill with a sad smile but on the inside he wanted to wring the life out of the boy. He was going to have to spend a shit load of political capital today to make this go away.

"And don't bother showing your face at the ministry today. We don't want you there either. My Gran hated you with a pasion. The fact that she died before she got a chance to spit on your grave probably pissed her off more than being murdered. I'd say that I hope you get a chance to met her in the afterlife but I doubt she's in hell and that's where you're headed." Neville said coldly.

"Back to the school Fawkes." He said and vanished in a ball of fire.

"What's this about messing with people's minds?" Shack asked. Dora turned to him and gave him a sad smile.

"We have a lot to talk about. You're not going to like it. But for now we have more pressing matters to attend to." Dora said hugging her old partner.

Friday July 1, 2016. Time: 6:30 am. Location: The Potter building, New York.

Dan watched as Harry finished his last few reps on the bench. The boy was pressing two hundred pounds. When he was done he popped up off the bench and stretched. He walked over to the pull up bar and started banging out pull ups in his level two body armor. After twenty pull ups he started doing muscle ups. Dan was getting tired just watching him. After fifty of those he hung off the bar and banged out fifty leg lifts. At that point Dan had to stop the boy.

"How are you not dead yet?" Dan asked.

"Magic. I can literally feel my muscles ripping and tearing and I can feel my magic healing them as I keep going. And now that I made myself that potion yesterday I can feel my magic working faster to fix me. It's like magical steroids. My magic is rebuilding me from the inside out. This morning I drank three big glasses of scotch and I feel fine. No hangover, no ill effects at all. On top of that I feel like I can do this all day." Harry said.

"Can I use the potion?" Dan asked.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Hermione. She pointed out the potion in her potion's book. It was annotated so it's not the regular mix. I think this mix is stronger. After just two doses my eyes are way better. I can almost see without my glasses." Harry said pulling off his vest and wiping his face with his t-shirt.

"You really do depend on my daughter for everything when it comes to magic." Dan said laughing.

"It's because Hermione needs to know everything. When it comes to magic there are multiple spells that do the same thing. Like fire. There are about a hundred different fire spells used around the world for different tasks. However the flame spell, taught to us when we were first years can do almost everything the other spells can do if you're powerful enough to push your magic into the spell and over power it. Which I am. So I can use that one spell to light a cigarette or I can over power that same spell and burn a house to the ground. So I know a core group of spells that I can use for everything and I only learn new spells when I need to know them." Harry said.

"And Hermione is different?" Dan asked.

"Hermione has to know every spell. Her brain is like a library. She reads a spell, preform that spell, and stores it in her head. So while I use one fire spell to do almost everything she uses dozens of spells to do the same thing. The kicker is she's powerful enough to do almost the same thing I can do." Harry said with a shrug.

"Which way is better?" Dan asked.

"Both? Neither? A little of column A and a little of column B? Magic is fluid like that. A man can live his whole life knowing fifty spells and a handful of potions recipes and live a happy healthy life. Or they can spend their life learning everything and be happy as a pig in mud. If you dropped both of us in a maze full of deadly traps and creatures and told us to get to the end we could both make it with the knowledge in our heads. That's the thing about magic. As interesting and awesome as Magic is to look at there are some spells that have zero real life application, and I'm a pragmatist." Harry said with a shrug.

"Son, you and me are going to get along better than we think. I'm the same way. Now let's hit the running track again for a short cool down run and head down to the range for a bit of gun training. Then I want to play a round or two of Mini golf." Dan said slinging and arm around the younger man's shoulder.

"Anything to take my mind off the funerals going on that I can't attend is good with me." Harry said looking at the sunrise.

I wonder if we can get a tee time for later today?" Dan asked looking at his watch.

"I'm sure Abby can do it. Don't we need clubs?" Harry asked.

"I have my golf bag back at the townhouse you can use Emma's clubs for now and we can go shoping for a set of your own clubs later." Dan said leading them on a easy paced run.

Friday July 1, 2016. Time: 1:03pm. Location: Ministry for Magic, London.

The proceedings at the Burrow ended with the burning of the bodies at noon. The group mingled with the people still there for the next hour as they collected themselves. Watching the burning ceremony was hard on everyone. Thankfully the process used a magical fire spell that consumed the bodies in seconds and all that was left were piles of ashes. Hermione was a wreck but she steeled herself when Gorge asked her, Luna, Susan, and Neville to collect Ron's ashes into a brass urn. The process was done by hand and the ashes left on the hands were collected with a spell and placed into small glass vials as keepsakes. Hermione put her vial in her bag so fast it was like she was trying to hide something illegal. Everyone stood at the Burrow for the next hour before they left in small groups. Most of them were headed to the Ministry.

The group flooed from the Burrow to the Ministry atrium at at one and they hung around the fountain where the platform was set up and the thirteen white stone altars with dead bodies. Most of the ministry workers like the Diggels, Mafalda Hopkirk, and the Pleasegoods were up there alongside Amelia Bones, and the three Longbottoms. The last three altars held two Aurors that shared the long term care wing with the Longbottoms and Gilderoy Lockhart. The group stayed together off to the side and the adults did everything they could to surround the children as they rebuffed the press and they took the well meaning wellwishers with a nod and a shoeing hand gesture. In most cases they understood. The ones that didn't got a look from Dora and Frank and they moved on.

At half past one the minister showed up followed closely by his auror detail his undersecretary Umbridge, and the elder Malfoys. Both received more than a handful of dark stares from the gathered crowd. Hermione and Susan had to grip Neville's arms to keep him from rushing the stage and ripping Lucius' throat out with his teeth. Dora rounded on the boy and hugged him.

"You'll get your shot. But not here and not now. You don't want to make a spectacle at this service for your family. Let it go for now. Keep it to yourself." She said just loud enough for him to hear.

"But that motherfucker smiled at me. He looked me in the eyes and smiled at me." Neville growled out through clenched teeth.

"Let him smile. We'll see if he can smile when you take his fucking head off his body. He won't be smiling then will he? He'll be fucking dead. Now calm the fuck down and play it cool. This shit only works if they don't expect it. Today we bury the dead. Tomorrow we work on burying him." She said locking eyes with him. Neville looked like he was wrestling a wild best in his chest but he blinked a few times and he looked under control.

"Tomorrow." He said coldly.

"Good boy. Your gran would be proud. She understood a good revenge plot." Andy said patting him on the back.

Friday July 1, 2016. Time: 8:30am. Location: Crandon Golf Course, Biscayne bay Miami.

Harry and Dan landed in the front entryway of his Miami House right after eight. Harry gave Dan a quick tour of the house before he expanded his little black Ferrari. Harry drove them off star Island and following Dan's directions he got them to the country clubs parking lot in less than ten minutes.

"Speeding down Miami streets in a black convertible Ferrari with tan leather seats. We're a couple of white suits and pink t-shirts away from a Miami Vice episode." Dan said as Harry pulled into a spot.

"I wouldn't know. I've never seen it. Dora has. She was going to sit me down and make e watch it. Apparently I have the real car from the show." Harry said expanding their golf bags.

"WHich car?!" Dan asked.

"The Ferrari Daytona. Walter the garage guy said it was a screen accurate piano black daytona with tan leather. The car even had Miami plates. I'll let you drive it right after I let Dora have a go and that's after I can put the level of shielding I have on my little car." Harry said.

"Bless you son. Are you sure we can't get you married off to my daughter faster?" Dan said with a grin.

"I'm shocked you're taking that as lightly as you are. We're sharing a bed and you haven't even blinked at that." Harry said as they walked into the country club.

"The way I see it. I thought you two had been going at it like rabbits for years. You send your kid off to a co-ed boarding school and you have zero doubt that your kid's having sex. When Emma said you two were still virgins I almost choked on my own spit. You two nerds were the only ones not getting lucky. Besides that Hermione told us all about magical birth control her second year when she came home with a case full of potions so I know she can't get pregnant." Dan said making Harry trip on his own feet. Dan laughed so hard he dropped his golf bag.

"Look. I'm in an odd position here Kid. There's a part of me. The father of a daughter that is both disgusted and horrified. But there's a part of me, the biggest part of me, the part that's rational, is happy for you two. You're young and in love and you make eachother happy. And it's nice to know my daughter found someone that makes her happy. You're a good kid Harry, and from what my little girl told her mother, and she in turn told me, it sounds like you two are finding your way and trying to make eachother happy. I'm glad my little girl found a boy like you. You love her and have every intention of marrying her. You're not some pimple faced little jerk that played with my daughter's heart to get in her pants." Dan said leading them to the front desk.

They checked in and got their nine o'clock tee time confirmed. They got their score cards. And they headed into the pro shop to get Harry a pair of golf spikes. They spent the twenty minutes before their tee time at the small driving range. Like earlier Dan spent a bulk of the time helping Harry with his swing. But like his short game Harry was a quick study when it came to physical learning. Five minutes before their tee time Dan lead them to out to the first tee box. They strapped their bags into a golf cart at the front of the line of carts and waited to be called up.

"Today is an important day for you. It is the first time you experience the lifelong anguish that is golf. There will be days when you can't hit the ball straight to save your life. On those days you will curse the game, curse the Scottish for inventing the game, and curse me for teaching you the game. But then you'll hit that one shot. Oh son that shot will change everything. That one shot will make you walk taller and you'll come back again just so you can curse everything again. At this point you might be asking yourself why you would play this most vexing of games? You play for that one shot. That one shot is everything." Dan said.

"That one shot?" Harry said testing the thought.

"That one shot. You'll see." Dan said as the steward called them up to the tee box for their tee time.

"Who goes first?" Harry asked.

"I'll go first. This is a par five. Watch me and follow my lead." Dan said teeing off and landing half way down the fairway where it bounced and rolled to about about 220 yards away.

Harry followed him and smashed his ball using everything Dan taught him. The ball landed next to dan's ball, bounced, and rolled before coming to a stop about 250 yards away in the middle of the fairway with a good angle on the green. Dan took one look at Harry's first golf shot and hugged the boy.

"You and me are going to play every chance we can get. That was perfect son. Absolutely perfect. Let's go!" Dan said excitedly as he rushed to the cart. Harry followed at a more sedated pace with a big smile on his face.

Friday July 1, 2016. Time: 5:15 pm. Location: Townhouse, London.

The group arrived back at the townhouse with a black cloud hanging over their heads. Neville, Susan, Hermione, and Luna were each carrying a urn three of them were gold plated brass with red Auror shields on them and the last one was a gold plated brass urn with the Longbottom crest. The kids all carried the urns up to Neville and Susan's room and put them on the dresser. When Susan put her aunt's urn on the dresser she lost the last bit of composure she had in her body and she collapsed on the floor. Neville picked her up and set her on the bed.

"Neville, we're going to head to the states. You two take your time. Use your portkey to get to the New York apartment and take the portkey on the table to the LA house." Hermione said hugging Neville and Susan. Luna followed her lead and they left the room. They found Dora in the hallway.

"They going to be alright?" Dora asked.

"They have each other. They'll be fine. We'll have Marry keep an eye on them. Come on. Let's get off this cursed island." Hermione said.

"Talking like Harry now?" Dora asked with a smirk.

"It must be rubbing of me." She said with a smirk of her own.

"It depends on how hard you two were rubbing." Dora shot back making them all laugh.

They met the rest of the group of adults in the front entryway. They all portkeyed over to the New York apartment where they meet Emma and Winky. From there they took their portkeys to the LA House. They all landed in the cool 1950's modern entryway that was bathed in bright mid morning sun and they were met by Harry. He was wearing board shorts, a red hawaiian shirt left open, sunglasses, and flip flops. He was holding a tray of tropical drinks with little umbrellas in them. They heard Frank Sinatra playing on a stereo somewhere.

"Welcome to the crazy cool Potter Hollywood pad. It's my west coast home away from home where the California sun shines bright, the pool is a perfect 75 degrees, and every room has a fully stocked drinks cart. We are going to spend the next week trying to forget our dark pasts, duck our responsibilities, and drink away our sorrows. So all you hip cats and kitten take a drink." Harry said handing out drinks.

"Are we required to talk like that?" Dora asked.

"You're not required to but I have to admit it's fun. There are name tags on the bedroom doors find your rooms. On the beds I have beach wear laid out. I have stakes, chicken, and fish on the grill. We'll be having tacos in a half hour. I know you guys skipped lunch. We're eight hours behind on time here so after a good heavy meal you should all take a nap out by the pool. Tonight we have one last service. Adult Grangers and Tonks' your rooms are in the spacious pool house away from the likes of us youngsters. Frank you're stuck in the main house with us." Harry said handing out drinks and pointing out rooms. As everyone split off into their rooms Hermione hugged Harry from behind.

"You did good. Today was hard. We needed this. We still have Luna's father tonight." Hermione said handing him a rolled up piece of parchment.

"I know. I figured we could do it just after sunset. What's this." Harry asked unrolling his wanted poster.

"You wanted to frame it." She said.

"I do. Look at this dorkly looking kid. You know it's a crime that there's no price on this poster. My godfather was worth a thousand galleons. You'd think I'd be worth that much." Harry said setting the poster on the entryway table.

"Give it time. I'm sure as soon as Death Eaters start dying you'll be a prime suspect and I'm sure they'll add a price." Hermione said laughing harder then was called for but with her emotions all out of whack it was understandable.

"True. I'm hoping we can get the number up really high. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go flip my meat." Harry said.

"I thought that was my job." Hermione said with a sexy smile.

"You are on fire today. I kind of like it." Harry said with a wink as he walked out a side door and around the patio to the built in grill where Dan was standing watch with a cold drink in his hand.

In ones and twos people started coming out and taking seats at the big glass and metal table under the big awning. Winky, who changed into a very distracting white bikini went around and made sure everyone's drink was full as Harry finished the tacos. He floated platters with tacos to the table and plated up his black beans with cheese and his lime and cilantro rice. As people started tucking in they all made approving sounds around faces full of food.

"You know when you said you were going to be cooking I doubted you and I'm sorry I did this is really good food Harry." Winky said.

"I was a house elf to my cursed relatives all my life growing up. I have ten years cooking experience. You should try my buttermilk pancakes and steak and cheese omlets. Also I make a very good pot roast. Save room for dessert. I made grilled pineapple upsidedown cake, s'mores pie, and gooey double fudge brownies." Harry said as the wards triggered at the arrival of Neville and Susan.

Harry got up, and met them at the front door with two margarita. He didn't give them the big show he just hugged them, handed them their drinks and pointed them to their room so they could change.

"Thanks Harry." Neville said.

"It's the least I can do. Now hurry up and change before all the tacos are gone." Harry said patting Neville on the back.

Harry made sure everyone was well fed and their drinks stayed full. After lunch the group split up and found spots on lounge chairs stationed around the patio. Harry played host as he walked around with two blender pichers full of margaritas and daiquiris. When he wasn't filling drinks he was adjusting the playlist on his phone. He kept it light and fun with a lot of Beach Boys, Elvis, Jimmy Buffett, and the Rat Pack. The only rule was no Beatles much to Emma and Andy's dismay.

"You know Harry. A guy could get used to this." Ted said.

"You think this is fun you should come golfing with us tomorrow. I'm sure we can find a great course out here on the west coast. Or we can get up at the crack of dawn and go fishing. My Miami house had a dock and the pool house has boats sitting on a shelf." Harry said.

"Now you're talking kid. Yes to all of that." Ted said.

"I'll set it up." Harry said walking over to Abby who was wearing an equally distracting skimpy blue bikini.

"I heard all of that. I'll set it up for you." She said.

"Also find me a big deep water fishing boat. I don't trust the old wood boat on the shelf for that. Something that can fit a bunch of people comfortably. Money means nothing. Have one of the elves go collect it, shrink it, and put it in the Miami pool house. That reminds me. Melissa!" Harry called out and a tall well built red headed elf stood next to him wearing a green summer dress and sandals. Her eyes were dark green and she had a fun but intelligent look to her.

"You called Harry?" She asked with a confident heavy chicago accent.

"I did, Melissa meet Abby, Abby meet Melissa. If you'll both agree I'd like Melissa to be your full time elf assistent. Melissa's last job was personal assistant to a partner at a chicago magical law firm." Harry said.

"I worked with Mr. Levy for thirty years until he retired last year. Before that I was personal assistant to a New York magical ad agency. I worked there from 1948 to 1985 until the place closed down. I was one of the last employees they kept on the books. Before that I help run a clothing factory in Chicago from 1906 to 1948. I was a nanny before that." She said with a smile.

"Just how old are you?" Abby asked.

"136." Melissa said looking not a day over 30.

"Okay. I guess we should talk about payment." Abby said.

"No need. I will be paying Melissa the same as Dobby and WInky. She'll get a 1,000 galleon a year. I'll let you two get to know each other." Harry said walking away.

With the heavy meal and all the drinks everyone was out by eleven which back in the UK was seven. Harry cast sunshade spells over everyone before he called for Dobby.

"You called?" the elf asked. He was wearing dirty jeans, a thin flannel shirt, a wife beater undershirt, work boots, and a yellow hard hat.

"I did. How's the construction going?" Harry asked smirking at his friends outfit. He must have googled construction worker.

"Good. We have the town square up. We also have about hundred elf homes built. We also have your danger room built and the fifty human homes you asked for." Dobby said with pride.

"Wow that's way more than I thought you should have by now. You guys are way ahead of schedule." Harry said.

"That's all thanks to Tom. He had a bunch of good ideas for the elf homes and he's a good forman. Also full elves are very powerful. Building's are going up faster then expected." Dobby said.

"Well good. I plan on dropping by tomorrow or the next day. I called you because I need your help. We need to build a runeral alter back here in this back corner of the property. I also need you to go get Luna's father and bring him here later. Can you do all that?" Harry asked.

"I can. The altar is just conjured white stone usually marble. What time did you want to do this?" Dobby asked looking around at all the people asleep in lounge chairs.

"Sun set. Which is in about seven hours from now." Harry said looking at his watch.

"I'll get the body and put up the altar." Dobby said.

"Thank you Dobby." Harry said hugging the taller elf.

"You are most welcome Harry. You should get a nap. The time difference gets to you." Dobby said.

"I'll go do that." Harry said walking away.

Harry took his seat next to Hermione. He cast a calming charm on himself and he was out like a light. The next thing he knew he was being shook awake by winky. He looked at his watch and saw it was just after five. Half the people were up and moving around. Harry and Winky cooked steaks and lobster tails on the grill. They severed dinner at six and by the time it was over Dobby popped in wearing black slacks and a white button down shirt. He nodded to Harry and Harry looked to Emma who up to this point had taken on the role of Luna's new mum in a very cute way. Hermione was behind it one hundred percent and over the last few days the two were never too far apart. Emma saw the look and rubbed Luna's back as she said something to her softly. The two of then stood up and walked back into the house. Harry got everyone's attention.

"We have one last service tonight. I think we should all get ready. After this one I hope we never have to have another one of these services for a while." Harry said leading Hermione into the house.

A half hour later the group gathered in the back of the yard behind the pool house where the chest high fence was the only thing stopping you from falling off the sheer cliff the house was built on. There they found a dozen chairs and a white marble altar with Xeno Lovegood dressed in dark purple dress robes. The service was short, sad, and sweet. Luna and Emma stood in front of the altar and Luna gave a small speech that included a story about an expedition to Africa she took with her mum and dad when she was six. When she was done talking there wasn't a dry eye in the group.

There was a short precession people that went up and said their goodbyes. Almost everyone promised the dead man they would look after his little girl and they all meant it. Harry went last and when he was done he stood off to the side as Luna said her last goodbyes. Emma hugged her when she was done and Harry was given the go ahead. He put up the heat shield and hit the body with the magical fire spell Hermione gave him the day before. In a flash the body was gone. Harry, Hermione, Susan, and Neville collected the ashes into a brass urn. They collected the ashes off their hands with a spell and Dobby vanished the altar.

With that done the service was over. They all walked back to the pool area and winky handed out drinks. Luna cried herself to sleep in Emma's arms. In ones and two everyone headed off to bed. Harry was one of the last one's to go. He saw Emma still holding Luna and he smile at her. He turned the lounge chair into a comfortable chaise lounge and conjured a light blanket over them. He kissed Luna on the top of the head and Emma on the cheek.

"Thank you for looking after her." he said softly.

"How could I not. Besides, I always wanted more kids." Emma said looking down at a sleeping Luna before looking back up at him with a smile.

"Good night mum. See you in the morning." He said casting a sun shade buble around the them and heading into the house. He boded 51 elves before walking into the master bedroom. He found Hermione half asleep looking at an old book in one of his button up shirts.

"Luna?" She asked as he stripped to his boxers.

"Sleeping on your mum. I turned the chair into a comfortable chaise lounge and I cast the sun shade buble over them." Harry sad slipping into bed.

"Good. Harry, hold me." Hermione said softly as she ditched her book on the bedside table and curled up to his side.

"Alway." Harry sad holding her tight.

Harry want to bed that night feeling sad and yet happy they were still alive. It was an odd feeling. He made a promise to himself that he would keep his family safe. He would end this war. He would end the two dark lords.

Little did he know his job would get easier in the coming weeks. Words yelled in anger that day would reach the ears of the Prophets ace reporter and the world's biggest gossip Rita Skeeter. For the first time in a long time Rita got the scoop on something and instead of rushing back to the paper to print the story as fast as she could she instead took the day to chew on the accusations thrown at the Headmaster by the eldest son of his now dead allie. Over the next two weeks Rita would spend her days gathering evidence from the goblins, the Weasleys, and Harry Potter himself through the bank. The story she started putting together this day would bring down the most powerful man in the world and she didn't even know it yet. No one did.


End file.
